


Runaway

by Relmarrowny



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, hints of ming'li, implied references to prison abuse, implied references to torture, maybe its unrequited, maybe they'll one day be polyamorous, possible eventual polyamory, post season one au, red lotus not villains, road trip with anarchists, team avatar red lotus team up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relmarrowny/pseuds/Relmarrowny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming disillusioned with the White Lotus, Korra seeks out a rival organization. Post season one AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She got her first good look at the city, which was still far off into the distance. After hours of traveling the air ship couldn’t get there fast enough. It would be Korra’s first time traveling to Ba Sing Se to do her first “official” avatar business. Earlier in the week, she had been visited by high ranking White Lotus sentries informing her that the Earth Queen needed help dealing with some of her citizens. They weren’t too specific with her, just that they were causing disturbances and that the military’s presence was not enough to dissuade them.

Accompanying her were three other order members, two of which had been her earth and fire bending teachers. They were far more experienced with this kind of situation and would be aiding her. After everything that had happened with the Equalist movement, Korra was grateful that she would be getting help.

She cringed, remembering everything that had happened nearly a month ago. After Amon had been exposed and seemingly disappeared, she spent the majority of her time restoring people’s bending. Several times, Korra had thought that she had found everyone but then one more would arrive at Air Temple Island begging her to help them.

She had also gone to search for the remnants of the Equalist movement, hoping to help them find a solution to their plight that didn’t involve forcibly debending anyone. But with Amon gone, the remaining members seemed to have disbanded. She felt awful about the way everything with them had ended and the words “You’re our avatar too!” had continued to haunt her.  
The order had told her that she had handled the situation well. Amon had been stopped and the city had been, for the most part, at peace. They were looking to replace the city council with an elected president, but Korra still felt like more could have been done.

Korra was near her earthbending master, Sheng. She had known him since she was a very young child and now she was nearly as tall as him. He was the one of the few people in the order that she knew to be a metal bender. He was around Lin Bei Fong in age and Korra often wondered who the better metal bender was.

“What exactly does the queen want me to do?” Korra asked Sheng.

“Her citizens in the outer ring have been rioting.” Sheng replied. “She is preparing to use physical force to stop them. However, she thinks that your presence may quell the riots.”

Korra frowned and folded her arms. “And how exactly?”

“You are the avatar, the citizens are aware of the power that you possess and what you represent.” Sheng said.

Korra wasn’t convinced. Her presence had done nothing to stop the Equalists movement. It was doubtful that the same would be true for whatever was happening in Ba Sing Se.

“Why are they rioting?” Korra asked.

“The lower ring is a haven for criminals. It is only expected that they will cause trouble.” Sheng explained. “If things get too out of hand when we are there you may have to use your avatar state.”

Korra sighed. The only time she had successfully gone into avatar state was right after Aang had restored her bending. Any time after when she had attempted it, she had lost control and had gone on a rampage. Last time, she nearly destroyed an entire section of Air Temple Island, much to Tenzin’s displeasure.

Not wanting to discuss it she changed the subject. “So what is the Earth Queen like?”

Sheng winced. “Well, she is… very particular about certain things and she can be very intimidating.” He stuttered. “You can let us handle her.”

Sheng looked over at Inari, who had been Korra’s fire bender master. Inari was sitting back and reading a book, clearly bored with the ride. Inari tucked some of her graying hair behind her ear and did not bother looking up from her book. Korra thought she saw her rolling her eyes.

The other sentry with them, Jian, a large burly man who was a nonbender but was very skilled martial artist approached them. “She’s a pain in the ass.” He laughed. “But don’t say so or you’ll be thrown into one of her prisons.”

Sheng sighed and shook his head. “Listen, she likes to have things her way, it is best not to challenge her.” Sheng continued. “You will make her very angry and it is already difficult to get on her good side.”

“Doesn’t sound like a very good queen.”

“After everything that the Earth Kingdom has been through, it needs a strong leader.” Sheng glared at her. “The Earth Queen is very good at enforcing her laws and she will not back down to any resistance. Her father was practically a pawn to his court and the Earth Kingdom did not recover under his rule because there were too many people making decisions. Queen Hou-ting has stabilized most of the Earth Kingdom and their economy recovered greatly when she came into rule.”

Korra shrugged still not convinced. It was pointless to argue with Sheng. He always had to be right and always had a quick rebuttal for any argument that she brought up.

“We’re getting close; you should change your outfit.” Sheng said.

Inari went with Korra to help her fix up her hair. Korra could put up her hair on her own but she figured that Inari just wanted to get away from Sheng. She understood why, Sheng had a tendency to go on and on when he started to talk.

“The queen is very quick to anger.” Inari spoke while brushing Korra’s hair. “It’s best that you let her do most of the talking. The less time we spend with her the better.”

Korra nodded sighing.

“Let’s also be quick in the lower ring.” Inari said. “That place is filthy.”

As they entered Ba Sing Se, Korra went out to the deck to get a closer look at the city. She gagged as they flew over the lower ring and attempted to hold her breath. A dark colored smoke obscured most of the ring and she could barely make out anything below it. She understood why Inari didn’t want to be there too long.

She was relieved when the air ship had passed into one of the inner rings. The smoke cleared up and Korra could finally get a good look. The city itself was very beautiful and she couldn’t help but look in awe at the various business districts, greenery, and houses. She had already started to make plans to return someday for a visit with her friends.  
Then the palace grounds came into view. Never had Korra seen such a large compound. It could easily house and entire small town. The palace itself was a very large and elegant building. She couldn’t help but wonder what Asami would think of it.

When the air ship landed, they were greeted by the grand secretariat, named Gun, who led them to the entrance. Korra found herself way to distracted by the aesthetic of the grounds. She wanted to stop and look at the shrubbery that was trimmed into the shape of various animals but Sheng, Inari, and Jian were trying to hurry her along as they had arrived later than expected.

The inside was just as beautiful. Gold lined the door ways, elaborate paintings decorated the walls, jewels hung from chandeliers; there wasn’t a spot that was looked over. It was like something she had read in a story book.

Because of the size of the palace, the walk to the throne room was a workout itself. They walked quickly through several halls, passing some areas that were under maintenance. When they had finally arrived at the throne room Korra had to catch her breath.

The queen was sitting on her throne and Korra slowly walked forward. Several Dai Li stood on either side of her. She felt her stomach start to churn as she got closer; the sentries being right behind her were of no comfort. She quickly bowed once she was close enough to the queen.

“Avatar Korra.” The queen said.

Korra lifted her head and gave a small smile.

The Queen had a completely straight face. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. “You’re late.”

Korra felt her face drop. “Um… we…”

“We’re sorry.” Sheng spoke over Korra. “We were delayed back in Republic city.

“And it’s only by ten minutes!” Korra jumped in. She looked to see both Sheng and Inari side eying her.

The Earth Queen stood up. “Listen, I have a very busy schedule, I do not have time to wait around for meetings. I’d send you away and reschedule, but I really need this problem dealt with.” The Queen continued. “Am I correct in that you have heard about the riots that have been happening in the lower ring?”

“Yeah.” Korra responded forcing herself to make eye contact.

“I have stationed more Dai Li and military down there, but that is not enough. They have attacked several of my soldiers and they are becoming a danger to them.” The Queen informed. “Recently, some of the inhabitants have managed to get into the upper ring and have disturbed the people that live there.” The queen paused looking her up and down. “I need you to put a stop to this.”

“Of course.” Korra said forcing a smile.

 

* * *

 

Korra rested her head on the window of the monorail that would be taking her, Sheng, Inari, Jian, and a group of about ten soldiers that would act as their bodyguards, to the lower ring. She wanted to deal with the issue as quick as possible so that she could leave the city. Never had she thought that she would piss off the queen before she had even arrived.

The monorail came to a stop and Korra hesitated to breathe as she stepped out. She remember the smell from up on the air ship and it was far worse now that she was on the ground. Her eyes also burned as there was smog everywhere.

As they walked, she saw many windows boarded up and most of the buildings had cracks and holes within them. Every so often she would see a factory which was spewing out smoke. Korra didn’t have to see one to know that they were getting close. Her eyes would burn worse and she would start coughing.

There were soldiers on every street corner all looking as though they would rather be anywhere else. Most of the citizens seemed to be avoiding the soldiers save for a few that looked to be doing some kind of a business deal.

She passed people sitting outside with cups and hats in front of them that held a few coins. Many of those people were coughing, some were covered in rashes. Korra shivered when she walked by one lying on the ground unmoving. More heartbreaking were the people she saw with young children and infants. Korra started to walk over to give them some coins but was quickly stopped by Sheng.  
As she walked further, she saw two children searching for food in one of the garbage cans and couldn’t help but be reminded of Mako and Bolin. The food those children were looking for was not much better than the fruit and vegetables that she saw vendor selling. All of it had reached a stage that she could never imagine eating.

“I don’t see any riots.” Korra finally said looking around. She wasn’t sure of what to make of it all.

“They don’t happen all day.” Inari said. “They are probably grouping up for another one later tonight.”

They walked further where they saw a woman standing up on what looked like a makeshift stage with a very large crowd of people gathered around. It reminded Korra of the Equalist rallies back in Republic city.

“and these walls will one day come down!” The person finished and many people cheered. She jumped off the stage and walked into the crowd.

“They’re rather bold.” Jian said smirking. “Right out in broad daylight.”

“Those are probably the trouble makers.” Sheng looked at Korra. “Looks like they are all gathered up for you. Why don’t you go address them.”

Korra sighed and pushed her way through the crowd, Sheng, Inari, and Jian following. She bumped elbows with several people who looked unsure of what to make of her. Korra realized that her formal attire looked way out of place among people wearing rags.  
When she was finally on the stage she looked out onto the people. Most were standing around talking and others had already started to leave. A few had children with them and others were looking at her curiously.

Korra cleared her throat. “Um hey, I’m the avatar.” Her voice was shaking. People started to turn to turn their attention to her. “The queen has sent me.”

Several people started to groan but they looked at her waiting for her to speak. Korra having no idea what she was supposed to say quickly recalled everything the Queen had told her.

“She has said that there has been riots happening here… and they need to stop, violence is not the way to solve your problems. And I really don’t want to have to get too involved in this.” Korra wanted to shake her head at how unconvincing she sounded and she really wished that she had rehearsed something beforehand.

Many people in the crowd rolled their eyes and others started to leave.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” A voice yelled. “We work all day for very little and the queen is always raising taxes! Most of us can’t afford to feed ourselves anymore!”

Korra gulped. She hadn’t been aware of that. “Listen,” She continued and scrambled for something to say “I know this is all upsetting but I’m sure you can find another way.” She wanted to smack herself and wondered what the hell she was doing. From what she had just learned, the people had every right to be angry. She looked at the soldiers that had come with her; all were now surrounding the crowd of people. She couldn’t help but wonder why they had trouble handling all of this.

“Why are you siding with her!” a young girl maybe around Korra’s age yelled. “You have no idea what is going on down here!”

The girl, nearly in tears, took a deep breath and then yelled, “You’re the worst avatar ever!”

Before Korra could say anything one of the soldiers rushed at the girl, grabbed her arm, and started to drag her away.

“I thought you would have known better!” The soldier yelled yanking her along violently. “You are fully aware of who that is!”

Korra noticed that the girl was limping and that her legs had make shift braces. “Wait!” She called after them. “That’s not necessary!”

Sheng put his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Don’t, you don’t want to appear weak in front of them. You cannot let anyone disrespect you like that.”

Korra wanted to argue but she knew Sheng would shut her down immediately. She didn’t even know what to say or do at this point. The crowd was already thinning and the people that remained just glared at her.

When the crowd dissipated, Korra and the others headed back to the monorail station. She hung her head low hating everything that she had just done. She then caught a glimpse of one of buildings with the words “Long Live The Revolution” spray painted on.

When she was finally in the monorail, she sat with her head buried in her knees.

“That was awful.” She said.

“Don’t worry, I think they got the idea.” Jian said smiling. “And if not, you can always go back and showcase your power. That should convince them to stop.”

“I don’t know.” Korra said. “I feel kind of bad for interfering. Are they really not getting paid much?”

“Anyone can do those jobs that those people are doing. You get paid what you’re worth.” Sheng rolled his eyes. “And for all we know, that man just wanted more money.”

“They said that the queen keeps raising taxes?”

“The Earth Kingdom is still recovering from the Fire Nation occupation years ago. Those high taxes are needed.” Inari chimed in.

“But she lives in that huge palace!” Korra straightened herself up and raised her arms as she spoke. “Why does she need their money? The people in the inner rings seem to be doing fine. Why can’t she just raise theirs?”

“Well it’s not fair to only tax some of the citizens.” Jian responded. “And you need to watch what you say. You may be the avatar but you still need to abide by the kingdoms laws while you’re here. If we weren’t in a private car you could have gotten every passenger arrested.”

Korra slumped back into her seat and folded her arms.

“Korra, you can’t save everyone.” Jian smiled at her. “It’s wonderful that you want to, but that’s not realistic. We understand that you’re young and that it’s easy to let your emotions cloud your judgement, that’s why we’re here to help you.”

Korra sighed and looked out the window. Any disagreement she had with the order always came down to age and lack of experience.

“What’s going to happen to that girl?” Korra asked. “The one the soldier dragged away.”

“Don’t think about that.” Sheng responded. “She knew the consequences.”

Korra avoided talking to Sheng, Inari, and Jian for the rest of the ride by staring out the window. The city itself was still amazing to look at and seeing it up close on the ground was far better than up above. Then the palace came into her view and she suddenly felt sick.

 

* * *

 

After returning from Ba Sing Se, Korra sulked unable to get her mind off of everything that had happened. It had felt like the Equalist debacle all over again. She had to stay a few days in the Earth Kingdom in case anymore riots had broken out, but nothing of the sort had happened. She was only happy that they had put her up in one of the guest houses and that her interactions with Queen Hou-ting were limited.

Most of her time there was spent walking the palace grounds. She saw other large buildings being built on the compound. Korra wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be more houses or government buildings.

When she finally arrived back at Air Temple Island, she tried to talk to Tenzin about what she had seen in the lower ring. Tenzin only told her that he had no business getting involved in Earth Kingdom affairs and that she’d have to take it up with other members of the order.

When she tried to talk to other members, she only got the same answers that Sheng, Inari, and Jian had given her. And as expected, she was told that she was still too young to understand or that she was letting her emotions get in the way.

She even talked to the Grand Lotus, Tashi and he had the same responses. Korra even suggested putting in a new system of government and Tashi shut her down immediately, telling her that there was no reason to change a system when the old one has worked for centuries and that even attempting to do so would be much more complicated than she realized.

“You need to support the leaders of the world. That is what’s most important.” He said. “Or we could have another huge war similar to the hundred year’s war.”

She wondered if the order was right, that she really did not understand this stuff. She didn’t want to cause them too much grief. Growing up they had given her anything that she had wanted. Some had said it was for all the hard work she had put in to master the elements and others simply said it was because she was the avatar. So Korra tried to forget everything by distracting herself with her air bending, which she had only recently mastered, and by hanging out with Tenzin’s kids.

Neither were helpful. She could barely concentrate on her airbending, unable to even get through the airbending gates. The airbending kids didn’t help much either. Meelo and Ikki were very active and being around them only reminded her of the children she saw in the slums. Jinora always had her head in a book, insisting that she had to study. When she wasn’t reading, she was off meditating. Korra had tried to meditate with her but her mind would always quickly wonder to something else.

“You’re the worst avatar ever!” interrupted her thoughts one night when she was trying to get to sleep.

"You’re absolutely right." Korra sighed. She no longer cared about the order’s reasoning; she was going to find some way to help those people.

The thought of going against the order terrified her. They had connections to every world leader and she had no doubt that they would try to stop her. She hadn’t mastered the avatar state yet and one of the top skilled members would be enough of a challenge for her. If she were to go up against several alone, she’d easily be defeated.

She couldn’t turn to anyone for help. Nearly every adult that she knew was heavily involved with the order including Tenzin and her father. Her father would be furious if he even knew that she was thinking about going against the orders wishes. He would also, rightfully, never get involved in Earth Kingdom politics.

Korra had thought about just running to the lower ring and joining their revolution, but that would be the first place the White Lotus would look to find her. She started to wish for a counter organization to the White Lotus. There had to be some people out there who were unhappy with them. But she had never heard of any rival organization and even if there had been one, the order never would have let it stand. They viewed themselves as necessary to keep the world at peace and any organization that stood against them would be seen as a major threat to the world.

Frustrated, she tried to get in touch with her past lives to ask for advice. The last time she had seen the previous avatars was back when Aang had taught her how to restore bending. She had no such luck contacting them again.

She remembered the stories about Avatar Aang. How by the time he was thirteen, he had traveled the world, met many different people, learned about many new cultures. Aang had asked the White Lotus to protect the next avatar, which they did, but they also kept her away from the world. They had insisted that she master all the elements at a young age. There were weeks when she wouldn’t see either of her parents and when she would beg to see them, she was told that they’d be a distraction.

Thinking about it, she could have learned far more had she traveled. It didn’t seem to make much sense that she had to be raised in a compound. She easily could have learned to master the elements while visiting the different nations. The high ranking members were all supposed to be among the most talented benders and martial artists in the world, there was no reason that they couldn’t have protected her.  
She wanted exact answers though. One night, after his children had gone to bed, Korra approached Tenzin.

“Tenzin, I need to ask you something.” Korra began.

“Of course, what is it?” Tenzin set down the book he was reading.

“Why was I raised in that compound? I remember reading about Avatar Aang and he had already seen much of the world by the time he was my age.”

Tenzin breathed heavily. “After you were discovered we wanted a place to keep you safe where you could learn to master all the elements. And it was for the best, right before we moved you into that compound, a very small group of people tried to kidnap you.”

Korra’s eyes widened never having heard that. “Do you know why?”

“No one knows, we interrogated them for years and not one of them would talk.” Tenzin explained. “The only information anyone got out of them was that they really disliked the order.” And then, completely misinterpreting Korra’s troubled expression, he finished with, “But don’t worry, we have them locked away in specialized prisons that they can’t possibly escape.”

“And they did this right before I went into the compound?”

“Yes, someone must have gotten word that you were going to be raised there.” Tenzin said. “Thankfully, we had gotten our own tip. Can you imagine what would have happened if you were raised by the wrong people?”

“I think I can actually.” Korra mumbled. “So where are they being kept?”

“I only know of one.” Tenzin began. “His name is Zaheer and he is being kept in a small prison way up in the mountains near the eastern air temple. Don’t worry, no one will ever find him.”

“What about the others?”

“I don’t know exactly where, but one is in the Northern Water Tribe, one is in the Fire Nation, and one is out at sea.”

“Okay thank you.” Korra said and left.

So there were people out there who disapproved of the order. She didn’t know what to make of the kidnapping, though it did seem a little convenient that it happened right before she had gone to live in the compound. Maybe they were part of a larger organization that she had wished existed.

_No_. She thought shaking her head. _I shouldn’t even consider that._

Still a few days passed and she couldn’t keep her mind off the possibility. Not even thinking up all the ways that it could go wrong was enough to convince her otherwise. The truth was, if she wanted to separate herself from the order, she was going to need support from others who felt the same.

_Wouldn’t hurt to at least talk to them._

* * *

 Knowing that she was going to need help, Korra went to meet with Mako and Bolin in the pro bending locker rooms. If anything, they could at least offer her a perspective that most people she knew could not.

She hadn’t seen Mako in Bolin much in the last month. Following the Equalist conflict, she and Mako had decided to hold off on starting a relationship. It had already caused so much drama among team avatar that they both decided that it would be better to remain friends and patch things up with Asami first.

“Well if she is raising taxes, it’s not surprising that the people would start rebelling.” Mako commented. “Especially if taxes were already high to begin with. And if their living conditions are as bad as you say, the people are probably fed up with everything.”

“She does sound terrible.” Bolin agreed. “I don’t think the people are wrong for what they are doing.”

“The White Lotus doesn’t want me to do anything about her.” Korra folded her arms and leaned up against the lockers behind her.

“But you’re not supposed to right?” Mako questioned. “That’s not supposed to be your job?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Korra then looked down at the floor. “One of Avatar Aang’s greatest accomplishments was that he removed Fire Lord Ozai from power and ended the Hundred Years War. Here I am supporting a tyrant and crushing protests. Who knows what I’ll do next.” She looked at the two brothers. “You agree that she needs to go right?”

“Well... ideally, yeah, as long as someone better took her place.” Mako said.

Bolin nodded in agreement. “Is there anything that you can do?”

“I want to distance myself from the White Lotus.” Korra began. “I guess they’re good at keeping the world at peace but I don’t want to support any ruler that harms their people.”

“So you’re going rogue?” Bolin looked confused. “I mean, we’ll support you but that sounds like a huge responsibility.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to accidently create more problems.” Mako pointed out. “I mean this stuff is can be very complicated. Do you know of anyone else who has issues with the order?”

Korra bit her lip. She had no clue how to make any of what she was about to say sound like a good idea. “Well I might know of a few who take issue with the White Lotus but I’ve never actually met them.”

Bolin and Mako looked at each other, and then back at Korra.

Korra took a deep breath. “I asked Tenzin why I was raised in that compound.” She began. “And he told me that thirteen years ago, four criminals tried to kidnap me shortly before I was moved there. And that seems like a bit of a coincidence. They were interrogated but all the order could get out of them was that they really did not like the White Lotus.”

Mako crossed his arms. “Wait; please don’t tell me that you want to run off with those people. Do even know what they wanted with you?”

Korra frowned having already predicted Mako’s reaction. However, Bolin looked at a bit uneasy too. “I’m not just going to run off with complete strangers. But I do want to talk to them. And if I’m comfortable with what they have to say, I’ll break them out.”

“What makes you think they are going to tell you anything? If they were interrogated for years why would they suddenly talk to you?” Mako asked. “And if they do, how do you know that they aren’t lying? These people could hurt you.”

“If they don’t want to talk then they can stay in prison.” Korra said. “If they do decide to tell me anything… that’s why I need you two. I need people that I can trust with me that are not connected with the order. And Mako, I know that you are far better at reading people than I am.” Korra then gave them a small smile. “So are you both in?” She finished with “I’m going whether or not you two come.”

Bolin looked as though he were about to say yes but then he looked at Mako.

“Do you even know where these people are?” Mako asked sighing.

“I kind of know the location of one, it’s it the mountains near the eastern Air Temple.” Korra said. “The others I only have a vague idea.”

Mako put his forehead into his palm and Bolin watched with a small smile. After a few moments, Mako finally looked at Korra.

“Well there is not much going on here. The pro bending season has ended. I did plan to enter the police academy but… someone has to watch your back.” Mako said a bit resigned. “We can at least see what the one guy has to say.”

“Alright so we’re breaking out criminals! …maybe.” Bolin said a little too excited.

Korra smiled, “Thank you.” She ran forward and gave them both a hug.

“What about me?” The three jumped, unaware that they were not alone in the locker room.

Korra turned around quickly to see Asami standing in the doorway and looking very hurt. “Asami! I didn’t know that you were there!”

“I went to visit you at Air Temple Island and I was told that you were here meeting with Mako and Bolin.” Asami said walking towards them. “Why wasn’t I invited? Aren’t I a part of team avatar?”

Korra looked away. “I’m sorry, I knew that you were going to be dealing with your father’s business and I didn’t think that you would want to do this with us.”

Asami frowned. “There are others who are capable of running Future Industries in my absence.” She paused. “And besides, that prison is very far away from here, how do you plan to get there? I can get us an air ship.”

Korra looked at Mako and Bolin, both who stared back at her with blank expressions. The thought just occurred to her that no one would just hand them an airship nor would she even know how to operate one. It was also doubtful that Mako or Bolin would know.

“If you do decide to break these people out of prison, where are you going to take them? It won’t take long for the order to notice and you’d be on the run.” Asami continued.

“Um…” Korra paused. She was realizing that this could have turned into one big road trip. “I really hadn’t thought of that far.”

Asami sighed. “My dad has a house out in a very secluded place that he bought years ago. It’s about an hour away from the nearest town by car and only family knows of it. If you decide to break these people out, we can take them there.”

Korra blinked. Asami had nearly everything figured out in less than five minutes after over hearing the plan. Korra hadn’t even thought of the next step.

“I’m so glad she’s on our team.” Bolin smiled. Korra fully agreed.

Mako shifted his weight between his feet. “I really hope we don’t regret this.”

 

* * *

 

The week leading up to the prison break, Korra, Mako, and Bolin had met with Asami several times to be briefed on the plan. She had set up transportation to the Northern Water Tribe but noted that they didn’t know exactly where the prison was and depending on how far away they were from the arrival point, could mess with their tentative schedule. Then she said that they could have difficulty getting to the waterbenders prison depending on where in the Fire Nation in was located. Asami also said that they were going to need actual coordinates for the earth benders prison. Her only suggestion was that maybe the information was in the prison office.

Korra had told Tenzin that she would be going on a trip with her friends to a beach in the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin was already taking his family to the Northern Air Temple for some sort of spiritual get away during that time. His family had left the day before Korra and once they were gone, she left a note in his study.

Tenzin,  
I’m sorry but I need to figure some things out. I’ll be on my own for a while. Please do not come looking for me. I’ll be safe with my friends.  
Korra

She purposely had kept the letter as vague as possible. Because she had completed her air bending training she was no longer obligated to live at Air Temple Island. She did feel a little guilty that she wasn’t telling Tenzin goodbye in person, but had she done that, Tenzin mostly likely would have told her that she was still too young to go off on her own and ask her why she couldn’t figure out things at Air Temple Island. Korra also imagined that he’d suggest that she meditate to find her answers.

The day they left, she arrived at the airship hangar at sunrise riding on Naga. They had already planned to take Naga and Pabu to the vacation house before going to the first prison. Bolin and Mako arrived shortly after with Pabu, dragging themselves along and yawning. Asami went over a last minute check list of their inventory and then announced that they were good to go.

Before Korra boarded the airship, she approached Asami. Mako and Bolin had already gone in and were waiting.

“Asami are you sure you want to do this?” Korra asked. “I mean, we could be gone for a few months.”

Asami sighed. “After everything that happened last month with my dad… I just need to get away.”.” She paused and looked away from Korra. “Don’t worry, everything here will be fine. Future Industries is aware that I will be taking an extended leave of absence.”

“I’m really sorry about everything.” Korra said not only referring to her dad’s arrest.

Asami then looked up and smiled. “Anyway, I have the opportunity to work with the avatar. Why would I not want to go?” She then turned to face the air ship. “We should get going. We have a lot of traveling to do and we don’t want to waste any hours.”

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they were flying around the mountains nearest to the Eastern Air Temple. Asami flew the air ship around until they spotted a White Lotus symbol down below. There were only two small buildings that they could locate along with a landing pad and they figured that it must be the prison.

Several guards came rushing at them when Asami landed the air ship. This was expected but it still managed to be intimidating.

“Open up right now!” One yelled. “And tell us why you’re here!”

Asami opened the door to the air ship and Korra stood right at the entrance to greet the guards. The guards relaxed once they had seen Korra. Though they still looked very uneasy.

“Avatar Korra!” One of the guards said saluting. “We didn’t get word that you would be coming here!”

Korra cleared her throat and did her best to sound as confident as possible. “There must have been some mistake; the order should have told you that I would be visiting.” Korra tried not to laugh at how fake she sounded. Luckily the guards seemed to be buying everything.

“Our apologies.” Another guard said bowing. The rest quickly followed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra gave a small smile.

“Anyway, I’m here to speak with Zaheer. I have some questions for him.” As she stepped out of the airship, Korra suddenly found it harder to breathe and felt a little light headed. Mako and Bolin soon joined her and they had the same reactions.

The guards looked at each other and then back at Korra and her friends.

“Korra, you know who he is right?” The first guard asked.

“Yes, I am fully aware.” Korra replied.

The guards all exchanged nervous glances before looking back at her. “We’ll bring you right to him.”

She followed two of the guards with Mako at her side. Mako had insisted on going with Korra because he wanted to hear everything that Zaheer had to say. Bolin and Asami would stay with the air ship, not wanting to leave it unattended. The entire ride on the airship, Mako had paced around and mumbled to himself and would ask Korra if she was absolutely sure that she wanted to do this. They all agreed that Mako should go if anything, to help with some of his anxiety.

Korra shivered as they approached a metal bridge that was extending across a gap towards a small building. She wished that she had brought her coat. The constant wind didn’t help matters. Mako had his arms wrapped around himself despite wearing long sleeves.

“That’s the cell.” A guard pointed at a small building. “I hope you don’t mind heights.”

Korra stepped onto the bridge and looked over the side. The ground was obscured by closely packed tree tops that looked like a field of grass from the height they were at. Without an airship, no one could have gotten up that high.

Mako looked a little nervous as he crossed the bridge as the wind seemed to pick up once they had stepped on. “How many prisoners do you have here?” He asked.

“Just one.” A guard answered. “This prison was built specifically for him; he needed to be kept somewhere hidden.”

“Is he a bender?” Mako looked at the prison.

“No but he is a very skilled martial artist.” The guard said. “Don’t underestimate him.”

“He’ll probably start talking about some kind of philosophy with you.” Another guard laughed. “And he’ll start quoting some long dead air bender if you stay too long.”

When they had gotten to the end of the bridge, she looked over to Mako. “Stay here; you’re close enough that should still hear him.”

Mako looked as though her were about to protest, but then nodded. As grateful as she was that Mako had come with her, she did worry about him taking over everything.

A metal bending guard opened the solid doors of the prison. As they opened, Korra saw that it had been completely dark inside.

“You know the drill Zaheer.” A guard said once the door was opened wide enough.

“Of course.” A voice inside said.

Korra’s eyes had to adjust. The prison design itself had disturbed her and it pained her to know that the organization that raised her had built such a place. She looked back at Mako who seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was.

She then saw a man in tatter rags standing up, facing the back wall, with his hands on the back of his head.

“You have a visitor today.” The guard said and then he looked at Korra. “We won’t be too far away. Yell if he’s too much.”

Once the guards were across the metal bridge and out of hearing range, Korra spoke to Zaheer. “You don’t have to do that.” She said. “You can face me.”

Zaheer relaxed his arms and turned around. He had to squint when looked towards the door to the cell. Once he had seen who she was, he walked over to the bars.  
“So the avatar has decided to visit me.” He said sitting down and then gave a half smile. “Now this is interesting.”

Korra blinked. “You know who I am?” She tried her hardest not to look away. He obviously hadn’t bathed or had done any sort of grooming in the past thirteen years. From what she could see of the cell, neither would have been possible.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you from those that I have spoken to in the spirit world.” Zaheer responded. “Last I heard-“

“Wait you can enter the spirit world?” Korra interrupted stepping closer to the cell. She herself was still trying to enter and she hadn’t known many people that could. No matter how often she and Tenzin practiced, neither could get in.

“It’s not exactly difficult.” Zaheer shrugged and then glanced back into his cell. “And I had no intention of spending the rest of my life just sitting in here.”

Korra nodded. She wondered if the other three were being kept in similar prisons and if they could also project into the spirit world. It would have at least made prison more bearable.

“I never expected them to send you here to do an interrogation.” Zaheer changed the subject. His expression went blank and he broke eye contact with her. “I never thought that they would be this desperate.”

Korra frowned and then crossed her arms. “I came here on my own. The rest of the order doesn’t even know that I’m here.”

“Well now I’m curious, what would make you want to come all the way out here to talk to me?” Zaheer gave a small laugh.

“About a week ago I asked my airbending teacher, Tenzin, why I had to be raised in a compound.” Korra began. “And he told me that thirteen years ago you and three others tried to kidnap me right before I went -“

“If you’re trying to convince me that this is not an interrogation, you’re not doing very well.” Zaheer interrupted shaking his head. “What information did you think the White Lotus wanted?”  
Korra felt her face flush. She wasn’t intending on that being a question. Still, perhaps she could have worded it better.

“I’ll only tell you this.” He continued still not making any eye contact. “We had our reasons and it was far more complicated than what you were probably told.”

“I think I might already know.” Korra said. “You and your friends didn’t want the avatar raised by the White Lotus right. I mean, Tenzin said that none of you had anything good to say about the order.”  
Zaheer looked up and around at his cell. “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t have some issues with them.”

“I actually do too.” Korra said. Zaheer suddenly seemed more attentive and a little caught off guard. “A couple of weeks ago they sent me to Ba Sing Se to help the Earth Queen deal with a rebellion in the lower ring. I was only told that the citizens were rioting. But when I got to the lower ring… well I wanted to side with them. The conditions that they were living in were awful and the queen keeps raising their taxes.”  
Korra stopped to catch her breath. “I tried to talk to the order about the queen but they gave me so many reasons why I couldn’t do anything about her, not even talk to her. I don’t understand why they would be okay with what she’s doing.”

Zaheer voice softened. “After the White Lotus began to serve the Avatar as well as the leaders of the nations, they slowly started to only concern themselves with people that they considered important. They think of them themselves as absolutely necessary to keep peace in the world, and as you saw, would rather crush any resistance rather than deal with the underlying cause. ” He curled his lip as he finished.

Korra nodded. So far she felt that everything was going well. “I’m going to distance myself from them.” She said. “I can’t really help people if I’m going to be used to keep a tyrant in power. And I guess… well I want to be everyone’s avatar.”

Zaheer’s eyes widened and he gave a small smile. “Well I am impressed, I thought for sure that they you would have been a pawn to them by now.” He looked past her to the lookout towers across the bridge. “But you know that they would never let you leave right? You’re a very powerful ally to them.”

“I know.” Korra sighed. “In a few weeks, they will know that I’m gone. And I wanted to know if you were part of a larger organization? I mean, there had to be more than four of you right?”

Zaheer closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “If I were to tell you there was I’d be putting people in danger. Sorry but I can’t answer that.”

Korra breathed starting to feel a little impatient. The wind was picking up and she wanted to be back in Asami’s air ship. “I’m not exactly going to tell the White Lotus. I mean, I just told you that I wanted to leave them.”

“I realize and you sound genuine. But for all I know, this was all set up. If it is, the order has become strangely self-aware or very desperate, but I won’t take that risk.”

“I’m serious when I say that they did not send me here,” Korra ran forward and gripped the bars. “In fact, my friends and I actually came to break you out!” She glanced back at Mako to see him turned away from her shaking his head.

Zaheer just stared back at her. “Wait what?”

Korra breathed calming herself down. “I need allies who feel the same way about the White Lotus. So I came here to talk to you to see what you had to say and if I liked it, my friends and I would break you out.”

Zaheer still didn’t look like he believed her. He seemed to be trying to rationalize the entire thing.  
“Do you want out of her or not?” Korra then asked. “I can get you out of here easily.”

He finally spoke. “Well I really didn’t expect this, but I don’t understand, why would you ask help from a group that that tried to kidnap you? That seems… very reckless. You don’t even know what we wanted.”

“You’re the only people that I could even think of who would have a problem with the White Lotus.” Korra replied. “And I’m the avatar, I have all the elements mastered.” Korra folded her arms. “They’d be no match for the avatar state.” She tried her best to keep a straight face and wasn’t quite sure if he bought it.

“Now do you want to come with us or not? I mean I don’t know why you’d want to waste your life in there.”

“We’ll get my friends out too?”

“Yeah, we planned on it.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

Korra smiled and then used her earth bending to bring up a large rock. She smashed it against the lock of the cell. Zaheer quickly jumped away from the door, clearly not expecting her to use that method. The sound was loud enough to possibly alert the guards if they hadn’t already been observing from the watch towers. The lock was broken and Korra pulled the cell door open.

“They didn’t teach you metal bending?” Zaheer’s eyes were wide as he looked at the broken lock.

“No, they said that I had to learn the basic elements first.”

Zaheer shrugged and walked out of his cell. The guards were already on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards were sprinting towards the bridge, five of them in total. She could feel her heart pounding and, despite the cold, her palms had gotten damp. She was about to make herself an enemy to the order. In her own imaginings of this scenario throughout the week, not once did she consider the emotional impact that this would have on her.

Technically, the betrayal happened when she had broken the lock to Zaheer's cell; but she still had time to fabricate a story that could get her out of trouble. Not that she would even consider doing that. Her own opinion of the White Lotus had gotten much lower within the last hour and way too many lives would be lost if she had chosen to remain loyal to them.

One air bending move would end the confrontation quickly. But, with the exception of a very skilled earth or firebender, no one could survive that fall. There already wasn't much room for a fight and it was very likely that she could be responsible for a few deaths.

She turned to Zaheer, who looked like he was out for blood as he glared at the guards. He had no obligation to have any sympathy for them, but Korra wasn't ready to let anything extreme happen.

"I'll handle them." She said taking a step forward.

She tried to think up a plan that would involve the fewest number of casualties; but no matter what she came up with, she could only see the situation becoming chaotic. It didn't help that her mind was racing and that she couldn't think clearly. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Zaheer, hoping that he would understand and could give her some advice.

"Listen, I know that I can end this very easily… but… that's just a really huge fall." Korra's words ran together. The guards were almost to the bridge and there was very little time to come up with a strategy. She wished that she had thought up something before letting Zaheer out.

Surprisingly, Zaheer's eyes softened. "You don't have to kill anyone. Immobilizing them will be sufficient."

"But there's not a lot of room, someone will probably fall off!"

"I'm going to be their target." Zaheer said. "If you stand over there with your friend." He gestured towards Mako who was still at the bridge and looking back and forth between Korra and the advancing guards. "They'll likely ignore you and you can hold them in there." He gestured towards the cell. "But you can't leave any earthbenders awake."

She nodded feeling a little better and moved over by Mako. Mako had his arms folded and bit his lower lip. He gave her one quick look and then put his eyes back on the guards. Korra knew what this meant for him. Any hopes that he had to enter the police academy would be put on hold, possibly for several months, indefinitely if the order's crimes were never brought to light.

"Korra!" The metalbender yelled. The guards were nearly across the bridge. "Don't worry we're coming to help!"

Korra nearly rolled her eyes wondering how the hell he thought the cell door had been opened. It would have been way too convenient if Zaheer had found a way to break the lock on the day that she just happened to visit. Not only that, but she also hadn't been at all discreet when she had smashed the lock. One of the guards in the watch towers had to have noticed that she had been the one to free Zaheer.

The metalbender rushed ahead of the other guards and made a dash for Zaheer. Zaheer did not move, even as the guard tossed up the metal strips that were wrapped around his wrists. Korra figured that he was going to use to them handcuff Zaheer. She would never know if her assumption was correct. The guard stumbled across the ground that had suddenly become uneven and the metal strips fell to the floor.

He looked back and saw Korra still in her earthbending stance.

His mouth hung open. "Korra… what are… you…"

She felt herself hesitate, remembering how friendly he was to her less than an hour ago and ultimately, what this moment meant for her. Reminding herself of the lower ring, the order's response to what was happening in the Earth Kingdom, the prison, and whatever other secrets they had was all she needed to lose any sympathy for him and to use one of the more aggressive air bending moves that Tenzin had taught her. She watched the metalbender fly backwards into the cell and slam against the back fall, falling to the ground unconscious.

It was done. She suddenly felt a rush of energy as she turned to face the other guards. They stared back at her with their mouths agape still on the bridge. The metalbender had slightly tampered with the original plan, but it didn't matter. The anticipation of this moment was now gone and she had a confidence that she didn't have before.

"Korra what did Zaheer say to you!" One of the guards demanded. His whole body was shaking and he looked unsure of what he should do.

Korra, a little offended that the guard had assumed that she had been manipulated, lifted herself up with a burst of air, flipped over the group of guards and landed right behind them on the bridge. It was enough to make them move off, however they scattered and she would never get them all in one shot. Using the same air bending technique, she still managed to hit two of them.

They landed on their sides inside the cell and as they tried to get up, Korra trapped their hands and feet into the ground. She heard a body drop to the ground behind her and almost immediately after, the sound of electrocution. She turned to see an unconscious guard at Zaheer's feet and then turned the other way to see Mako looking horrified as the other guard lie unconscious in front of him.

Korra closed the cell door as best she could and then moved the surrounding rock over about half the cell door, holding it closed. Then she freed the guard whose hands and legs were trapped. One of them ran to the cell door while the other tried to wake up the metalbender.

"Korra! What's wrong with you!" He demanded. He was about to continue but Korra interrupted.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked raising her eyebrow. She grabbed the bars to the cell and nearly had her face in his. "I should be asking you that question!"

"I don't understand…" He tilted his head.

Korra sighed and was completely done with him. She let go of the bars and turned to face Zaheer and Mako. "Let's go." She said.

Mako had to steady her twice on the walk back. That burst of energy she had experienced was gone and now she was lightheaded and having to take deeper breaths. Mako was also breathing much harder. Zaheer explained that they weren't used to the air at that altitude. He suggested that Korra rest, but she chose to push through it.

They saw Bolin standing at the airship with two more unconscious guards nearby. He ran up to greet Korra.

"We saw the guards leaving the watch towers and assumed that you were breaking…" He took one look at Zaheer and shuttered. "him out... So we took care of those two." He eyed the two guards.

"Thank you Bolin." Korra said through her breaths. 

"No problem, they weren't too much trouble. They were actually about to run to give those other guards back up and they never even knew what hit them."

Korra scanned the area for Asami but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Asami?"

"She wanted to take a look in there." Bolin pointed to the other small building that they had seen during their fly over.

The moment Korra had looked, she saw Asami leaving the building and then running over to them. By the time she reached them she was breathing heavily. Korra began to wonder if the White Lotus had other reasons for choosing this location for a prison. Taking a closer look at Asami, Korra thought that the area around her lips looked a little blue but it was hard to tell with her lipstick and foundation.

"Asami are you okay?" Korra asked.

"Sorry if I took too long. I was trying to be as quick as possible." She ignored Korra's question.

Asami held out several papers. "I found these. I think they are the coordinates for the other three prisons, and these, she held out another set of papers, might be their designs. I'm not completely sure though, they are just labeled earthbender, waterbender, and firebender. For all we know they have other hidden prisons."

Zaheer glanced at the papers. "Yeah those are the ones."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked glancing back at the papers. "There aren't any names on here."

Zaheer pointed to some numbers at the bottom of the papers. "That date corresponds to the day we were arrested."

"Okay perfect." Asami said. "Oh and I disabled their radio, they won't be able to contact anyone. We'll have plenty of time to get to the next prison before anyone is notified that one of their prisoners has escaped."

Korra blinked and looked at Mako who had the same expression. She had been so focused on fighting guards, breaking out Zaheer, and wanting to make a quick escape that she hadn't even thought to go looking for information or to have their communication disabled. 

"By the way, I'm Asami Sato." Asami introduced herself to Zaheer.

"Sato?" Zaheer's eyes widened. "Are you by any chance related to Hiroshi Sato?"

"Yeah, he's my dad." She replied.

* * *

Before they left, Zaheer wanted to take a quick look around the building where Asami had found the coordinates. Korra and Mako had gone with him. Korra thought the inside looked like a small office, kind of like Lin's back in Republic City. All the drawers that were a part of a small desk were left open and papers were strewn about the room, Asami's doing. There was also another unconscious guard lying on the ground in front of the desk.

Zaheer grabbed a few more papers and a White Lotus uniform, hoping that it would throw off the guards at the next prison. On the airship, he and Asami looked over the coordinates and decided that it would be best to go to the Earthbender's prison first. Not only was it the closest, but the coordinates were not exact but a large radius. So they were going to have to search for the prison and that would be easier to do in daylight hours.

When they were on their way, Zaheer sat looking through the papers that he had picked up. He had already devoured the small carton of instant ramen that they had brought along. He had the plans for the other three prisons spread across a table with the earthbender's prison directly in front of him.

Mako sat at the table with Zaheer, watching his every move. The slightest look away from the papers or moving his hand to grab something was enough to make Mako flinch.

Korra grabbed the plans for the earthbender's prison, which would have looked more like a ship if it hadn't been for the four guard towers in each corner. The actual cell was marked in the center, which meant that they would not have to go below deck making the prison break all the more easy. The most challenging aspect would be finding it before it had gotten dark.

She glanced at the other plans; the waterbender's prison was in a volcano and looked like the cell was dangling in the air. Korra could only assume that a metalbender was needed to extend the bridge, the same way as it was at Zaheer's cell. She wasn't sure how they were going to get to her.

There was another set of papers that were flipped over, and she could only assume that they were the plans to the firebender's prison. She was about to reach for them, but then decided not to, suddenly getting the impression that they were set that way for a reason.

Asami sat down next to her. She picked up the plans to the earthbender's prison and looked them over. The airship cruising on its own, it was unlikely that they would come across any others.

"About this next prison, its smaller than the airship." She informed. "And, because its out at sea, we can't land anywhere close."

"So any idea on how were going to get there?" Korra asked. There were already enough issues with it's location.

"There is a place owned by Future Industries that rents out boats that is relatively close to the coordinates. We'll be at sea for a few hours but that's the best that I can offer."

Asami then breathed and eyed Mako. "I should be the one to go with Korra and Zaheer, I'll be familiar with whatever boat we rent and I can get us there the fastest."

Mako straightened himself up. "I don't know, Are you sure you two will be alright out there?"

"Mako, we'll be fine." Korra groaned. Mako's overprotectiveness was starting to grate on her. She was tempted to remind him that she had done most of the fighting during the last prison beak and was fully capable of handling any situation.

Mako looked as though he was about to protest, but then sat back in his chair. "Alright, just be careful."

* * *

Asami had found a secluded place to land that wasn't too far from a tourist location. Korra had gone with her to the rental shop. All Korra had wanted was something that would get them far out into the sea but Asami went very in depth of what specifications she had wanted. Asami had talked to the renter about speed, size, navigational tools, and she used so much jargon that Korra barely understood any of their conversation. Asami also wanted to test drive a few before deciding which one she had wanted.

It was around midday by the time they were finally out at sea and they couldn't have picked a worse time. The sun was beating down and Korra noticed that her shirt was soaked in sweat. She was tempted to splash herself with sea water but she knew that it would evaporate quickly and she didn't want to be covered in the leftover salt. It was bad enough that she already tasted it in the air.

Asami made note when they were near the designated coordinates, nearly two hours after leaving, and asked Korra and Zaheer to keep an eye out for the prison.

Korra was, again, going to act like she was there for an interrogation. They had planned to keep up the act for as long as possible to give Asami time to get to the radio. Unlike the guards at the prison in the mountains, these guards could get to shore and notify the rest of the order within a day. However, anytime that they could buy before that had happened would be helpful.

Korra looked at Zaheer, who didn't seem at all bothered by the heat. He looked like a much different person after having washed up and trimmed the over grown facial hair.

"So anything I need to know about this earthbender? Like is there anything that I could say that will upset him?" Korra asked. "I mean, you haven't really told me much about him or the other two." The only thing that Korra had even known about the earthbender was that his name was Ghazan and that... he was an earthbender.

"Ghazan was by far the friendliest." Zaheer replied. "He may still be, if solitary hasn't gotten to him. As for how to approach him… it's really going to depend on whatever emotional state he is in."

Zaheer had given her a few bits of earth to give to Ghazan when they were ready for him to break out. They had planned for her to wait until Asami was close enough to the radio before giving them to him as it was unlikely that he would be able to resist taking action once earth was within his grasp. The earth pieces were so small that she had no idea what he was even going to do with them.

Before she could ask anything else, she spotted a small ship in the distance. She grabbed the binoculars that were between her and Asami to get a closer look. She saw that it had watch towers, placed exactly where they had been on the blue prints.

"I think that's it." She announced.

Zaheer looked through the binoculars. "Yeah it has to be."

It was suddenly reminding her the prisons that the Fire Nation had used for earthbenders during the Hundred Years War, where they were kept far out at sea on ships, completely cut off from any earth. Katara had told her that many of the earthbenders in those prisons were broken and depressed after having spent several months with no contact with their element. Korra heart ached knowing that the White Lotus had used the same prison as the Fire Nation. She was sure that Katara had even told her that every nation had condemned use of those prisons. 

A guard stood waiting to greet them, his arms folded. He was not at all hostile towards their arrival and Korra had just assumed that he had taken notice to Zaheer's uniform.

"Hey we still have three days before shift change!" Zaheer did not face the guard. Luckily the guard's eyes drifted to Korra. "Avatar Korra?"

Korra stood up feeling gross and sticky. She had never experienced this type of weather, having grown up in the South Pole. Why the area was an appealing vacation destination was now a mystery to her.

"I came to speak to the prisoner. I have some questions for him." She forced a smile.

"We didn't get word that you were coming." The guard responded tilting his head.

"Oh it must have been a mistake." She continued trying to act as natural as possible. She didn't notice that she was still smiling until she saw the guard start to squirm.

"That damn bastard is the reason we have to be out here on three weeks shifts." The guard wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. "He's friendly, but you're going to have to do your worst if you want any hope that he'll give you information. You can withhold his water if you want."

"Right." Korra had to force herself to remain pleasant. It was tempting to toss the guy overboard right there.

She stepped onto the ship and eyed the cell. It looked more like a cage that was meant to hold an animal. While Ghazan wasn't kept completely in the dark like Zaheer, he would be exposed to the elements all year round. The bars were too thick to get a good look inside but she could sort of see someone moving around.

The guard reached out his hand to help Asami and she politely took it.

"Thank you." She smiled and then glanced at Korra before slowly walking away acting as though she were fascinated by the ship. Korra found it to be a little humorous. Asami had been on much grander ships than this one, no way would she be at all impressed.

Korra walked round the corner of the cell, away from the asshole guard, and looked in. She saw Ghazan standing looking both curious and a bit annoyed. Somehow, he had managed to look more well-kept than Zaheer had, his facial hair looked trimmed. He was wearing tattered pants but no shirt. Considering how hot it was, she didn't blame him for ditching it. She did take notice of the tattoos that covered his body and they looked very similar to water tribe markings.

She cleared her throat. "Um hey." She began. "I'm the avatar. I came to talk to you." Looking at him, his eyes were heavy; she wanted to just throw in the bits of earth right there. But Asami hadn't made it to the radio. In fact, looking through the bars, Korra saw that she had been stopped by another guard and was now talking to him.

Ghazan stood silent but then walked up to the bars. Now that he was up close to her, Korra saw just how tall he was, it was almost a little intimidating. He also looked as though he had spent most of his time in prison working out.

Ghazan folded his arms and glowered at her but then he sighed.

"Listen I get it, the order put you up to this. But you're wasting your time; I'm not going to tell you anything."

"But you want to get out of here right? I mean, we could move you somewhere much better than this." Korra was playing with the bits of earth in her pocket. She looked through the bars to see that Asami was still talking to the guard. They were right by the door that would lead inside to the radio and the guy was resting his arm above his head on the wall next to them. She was going to have to stall for a little longer.

Ghazan gave a small laugh. "Trust me, I'd love to get out of here. But that offer isn't enough to get me to talk."

"I see." Korra was now just trying waste time. The interrogation wasn't supposed to last this long and by now; the deck should have been covered with unconscious guards. She was tempted to march over to where Asami was and tell the guard to back off.

"Were you working with anyone?" She blurted out still looking past him.

Ghazan was taken aback a bit by the question, but then took notice that her attention wasn't even on him. He turned towards the direction she was looking. "What exactly are you doing here?" He asked, facing her again.

She tried to think up an answer but she didn't have to.

"Zaheer!" The guard who had greeted them suddenly yelled. "Korra do you-" she heard him give out a yell.

Korra threw the earth bits into the cell. "This isn't an interrogation, we're busting you out!"

"Wh-what?" Ghazan stared at the earth bits as though they were something foreign.

Korra heard guards behind her. She whirled around and almost instinctively threw a burst of air hitting two. She felt no remorse as she watched them slam into the watch tower. They'd be fine in a few hours and they wouldn't have to guard the prison ever again.

A third tried to throw a torrent of water at her but she simply dodged and grabbed her own water from the sea. He wasn't as fast enough to avoid it, and was sent rolling across the deck.

Earth flew past her and hit another. She turned to see Ghazan standing in front of his cell, the wall behind him completely destroyed. The wood aroudn it looked like it had been burned. Now she was wondering what the hell he did to those bits of earth that she had given him.

Ghazan, immediately went for two other guards, hitting them both with one of his disks. Korra used her air bending on the two final guards. She was finding that air bending was extremely effective; no one knew how to counter it. It almost felt like a cheap trick to use it.

She walked up to Ghazan once they were done.

"So wait, you came here to break me out?" he looked at Korra as though he wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"Well yeah, I mean you're out right now." Korra smiled.

"Wow, I thought they had sent you here for torture…"

"What! No!" Korra put her hands in front of her. "Why would you think I would do that!"

Ghazan looked away.

"You're with Zaheer?"

Korra nodded and looked to the other side of the ship to see that Zaheer had just beat down the last guard. Asami was already walking towards her, the guard she was talking to earlier laid unconscious where they had been conversing.

"Anyone else with you?" There was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well just my friend Asami. But don't worry; we're getting your other two friends next."

Asami and Zaheer had finally gotten over to them. Ghazan's attention went from her right to Zaheer.

"It's good to see you again Ghazan." Zaheer took his hand.

Asami moved closer to Korra. "I got to the radios in time, they didn't get out a distress call" She informed her while Zaheer and Ghazan had their little reunion. In Korra's opinion, they were both way to contained for two friends that hadn't seen each other in over a decade.

"That guard recognized me and was asking if I was joining the order." She rolled her eyes while looking back at the guard who had caused the delay.

Korra laughed. "Any inside?"

"Just one, he wasn't any trouble."

Korra looked back at the cell and then to Ghazan. He and Zaheer were finished greeting each other.

"I've never seen earth bending like yours. What was that?"

"This?" Ghazan had his last earth bit and spun it until it became molten.

Asami's eyes lit up. "You found a way to turn earth into magma!"

"Yeah pretty cool right?" Ghazan smiled cooling off the lava.

"That's earthbending?" Korra would have thought that lava bending was a subskill of fire bending.

"Yeah, lava is just super heated earth." Asami explained.

Korra didn't know that it was possible for a non avatar to lava bend. In fact, the only lavabender that she knew of was Avatar Roku. That was actually one of the few things that she remembered about him. Overall, she found him to be a bit dull and had been far more interested in learning about Kyoshi.

Ghazan looked between Korra and Zaheer. "So, why is the avatar breaking us out of prison? And how did you pull that one off?"

"She doesn't see eye to eye with the order anymore. And I didn't have to do anything, this was all her idea." Zaheer turned his focus to the unconscious guards. "We'll explain everything on our way back. We shouldn't waste any more time here."

Ghazan looked back at his cell before stepping into the boat. Then he sat down next to Zaheer and glanced at the horizon. "How long before we get back to land?"

"About two hours." Asami responded starting up the engine. "But I can probably get us there faster."

"It will be nice to be off the ocean." He said leaning back in his seat and looking up at the sky. "I'm so sick of looking at…" He stopped and breathed deeply. "So are we getting P'Li next?"

"No we need to get Ming-hua first." Zaheer said. "The Fire Nation will be near impossible to enter once the order gets word that some of their prisoners have escaped."

Ghazan suddenly started to straighten himself up, but stopped.

Korra turned herself around. She already liked Ghazan. Now that he knew that she was on his side he was very friendly. Come to think of it, he wasn't too hostile during that brief fake interrogation.

"Can you teach me to lava bend?"

"Well that was the original plan, so sure."

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of being another avatar that could bend lava. She was also excited to learn a new bending technique. And after weeks of struggling with her air bending, it would be a welcome change to learn a new type of earthbending, an element that had come easy to her.

* * *

They had arrived at shore in a little less than two hours. Once land had come into sight, Ghazan could not stop fidgeting. Korra thought he was going to jump out once they were near shallow water.

Mako and Bolin were near the docking point and went to the water's edge to greet them. Mako locked his eyes on Korra looking all too relieved at their return. Korra sighed, realizing that she was just going to have to deal with Mako's over protectiveness. Having one paranoid friend in this situation wasn't exactly a bad thing.

As they were docking, Ghazan stood up, stepped over Zaheer, and jumped onto land. For about a second, Zaheer looked mildly annoyed but then shrugged it off. The moment Ghazan's feet touched the ground his eyes lit up.

"Finally." He used his earth bending to pull up a large rock and then melted it into lava.

Bolin, taking notice, immediately ran over to him, practically starry eyed. "You can turn earth into lava!" He nearly shrieked.

"Sure can." Ghazan made a pool of lava in front of him.

"That's awesome!"

Asami turned towards Korra. "Looks like someone made a new friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Asami traced a path with her finger from their current location to Ming-Hua's prison, and then from Ming-Hua's to P'Li's. She did it a second time, going a different route, being careful not to cross over the main islands of the Fire Nation. The island where Ming-hua's prison was located barely showed up on the map, and P'li's prison was so far up north that the nearest bit of civilization was hours away.

Asami sighed. "There's no way that we can get to the firebender's prison before morning." She said. "If we factor in about an hour that it will take to break out the waterbender… the earliest we could get there is by mid-morning… and that's if we travel all night."

Asami placed her finger on the northern most point of the Earth Kingdom. "And that doesn't even include the time it will take to travel to her prison on ground."

"But you're going with us to get P'li. You're going to need sleep." Korra said and started to reach for her but stopped.

"I know."

"Maybe Bolin or I could go instead?" Mako suggested looking over Asami's shoulder.

"Um… they put her prison in the North Pole to weaken her fire bending." Korra reminded. She vaguely recalled that, during the war, the Fire Nation had put their incarcerated firebenders in coolers if they had caused any sort of trouble, to prevent any fire bending. The temperatures at the North Pole would be far colder.

"No offense but you won't be much help up there." She suddenly remembered that Mako could lightning bend. She waited for him to point this out but he didn't say anything and she came to the conclusion lightning bending was also weakened by the cold. "And there isn't much earth available up north for Bolin. Asami really is the best choice."

"That's not even the problem." Asami said and pointed to southern most point of the North Pole. "We're going to need something that can travel through snow and ice. I can figure out how to drive whatever we find."

She took a quick peek out the window. "And that is a good enough excuse for one of us to go with you. It's not really necessary to have a fifth person, but we can't send you alone."

"So do you have any ideas?" Mako folded his arms.

"I do actually." Asami replied looking at him. "I think you should be at the controls over night."

"Huh?" Mako blinked.

"I can show you how they work on our way to the Fire Nation." Asami continued.

Mako gulped. "I don't know about that, this is my first time being on one of these things." He looked up and around the inside. "I mean I really don't want to be the reason that we all end up dead."

"But that's really our only option." Asami said her lower lip stuck out. "We're already pressed for time. And the sooner we get to the firebender the less likely the White Lotus will be ready for us. It will take them time to get their soldiers up north."

She paused. "And honestly, you're the only person here I would trust not to get us all killed."

Mako gave out a loud audible sigh. "Okay fine." He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked directly at Korra. "Can you keep an eye on those two? I really don't trust Bolin to keep his guard up; he's already made friends with lava guy."

"Yes Mako, I'll watch for any signs that Zaheer and Ghazan are going to betray us at thirty thousand feet in the air." Korra laughed.

Mako groaned and looked down at the floor. "You never know." He mumbled.

"We'll get started when the others get back." Asami smiled at Mako.

She looked back down at the map and put her finger on Ming-hua's coordinates.

"You know, we got very lucky. The waterbender's prison is located on one of the smaller uninhabited islands of the Fire Nation." She said. "We won't have any problem entering; however, the Fire Nation's military can get there in less than an hour." She eyed Korra. "You're going to have to be quick."

Korra folded her arms. "I don't think that will be much of a problem. The guards haven't been that much trouble for us."

In all honesty the guards had been too easy. Korra wondered if the White Lotus were confident enough that the prisons would never be found and felt it okay to have substandard benders and martial artists on watch.

"Yeah I know." Asami replied. "It's just that by the time we get there, the order will probably have been informed of what's happening."

"Gotcha."

They heard footsteps approaching. Zaheer and Ghazan had boarded the airship with Bolin following behind. Bolin was levitating a few earth bits between his palms. Ghazan had washed up and was wearing a new set of clothes. He was also carrying some earth bits.

Asami looked a Korra. "Don't let anyone try to lavabend." She whispered. "The last thing we need is an accident."

Korra gave a quiet laugh. Had Ghazan decided to give a lesson while in flight, she would have attempted to lavabend, not considering any possible disasters. But come to think of it, had she or Bolin lost control of the lava, it could easily burn a hole through the floor.

Asami stood up and gestured for Mako to follow. She stopped before they passed Zaheer and Ghazan.

"Hey Zaheer, we figured out a solution, Mako will be at the controls overnight."

Before he could respond Asami turned to Mako.

"Come on Mako, this is a newer model and it's a bit more complicated to fly than most airships, you're going to need a lot of training."

Zaheer raised his eye brows but then just shrugged.

Asami gave Mako a quick smirk before they continued on.

* * *

Korra rested her against a window looking down at the sea that separated the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Despite the fact that the distance between Ghazan and Ming-Hua's prisons was the shortest, time felt like it was dragging.

"How old were you when you found out you could turn earth into lava?" Bolin asked.

Korra barely managed to stifle a groan. Since they had left the beach, Bolin had kept asking the same questions over and over. Even when he got the same exact answers, his eyes still glowed. Somehow this hadn't annoyed Ghazan who seemed happy enough just to talk about earth bending.

Not wanting to hear the same answer for about the fifth time, Korra went over to Zaheer. The blueprints for Ming-Hua's prison were laid out in front of him across a table.

Korra sat down next to him. She saw that there were platforms at different heights that curved around the inner walls of the volcano. The lowest were at the same level of the cell and she could see where the bridge would extend with the word "metal" marked above it.

How are we getting her out of that cell?" Korra asked. "No one here can metal bend." The cell dangled right above lava and the bridge was the only way to get to it.

"I mean, I could use earthbending to break the lock on her cell door and use air bending to get over to her..."

"No, one wrong move and you'd be dead." Zaheer glanced over at Ghazan who was repeating yet another answer. "We'll only have you do that if she's too weak to get up. Otherwise, well just get her some water and she'll get herself out."

Korra looked back down at the prints to see if she had missed anything. There didn't look to be anyway to get out with waterbending. Thinking about it, in temperatures that intense, only a very skilled waterbender could keep the water cool enough for it not to evaporate.

"I don't understand, how is a waterbender supposed to get out of there? Isn't the whole point of keeping her in a volcano to cut her off from water?"

Maybe an earth or an air bender could get out, but never a waterbender.

"Have you ever heard of Guru Lagima?"

Korra raised her eyebrows. That sure as hell was random. "No I haven't."

"Guru Laghima was an airbender who lived about four thousand years ago. He-"

"I'm sorry," Korra interrupted folding her arms. "But what does this have to do with the prison break?"

"Guru Laghima once said," Zaheer continued, "that when you base you expectations on what you see, you blind yourself to a new reality."

Korra looked back down at the blueprints. She had never understood that philosophy stuff. Was Zaheer trying to tell her that she wasn't really looking at a volcano? No that didn't make any sense.

"All I see is a volcano."

"He's telling you in very complicated way that he doesn't know what she's going to do." Ghazan looked over. "But he's right, get Ming-hua water and she'll get out."

"Guru who?" Bolin asked.

"You don't want to know."

Korra leaned back in her seat."Well you have me curious about her."

"You should give her some space." Zaheer eyed her. "She doesn't do too well with people she's not familiar with."

"Okay." Korra shrugged

* * *

About an hour later, she understood why that particular island was chosen for the prison. It was miserable. She grabbed her arms and closed her eyes as wind kicked up dust and dirt. It was of no use, her hands and face still stung. The ground was covered in dried lava with the occasional weed poking out. And there was dust everywhere. No one would ever want to live or visit it.

Bolin walked next to her wiping sweat from his brow. Surprising to her, he had been quiet for most of their trek to the prison. He must have exhausted every possible question to ask Ghazan.

Ghazan walked ahead carrying a large barrel on top of his shoulder as though it had weighed nothing. The swishing sound of water from inside only reminded Korra of how dry her mouth had become. She had a water skin, one that Katara had given her years ago, but she dared not drink any. It was for Ming-Hua, who they were almost certain was being kept dehydrated.

A siren had gone off as soon as they approached the prison entrance and two guards were slowly walking towards them. There didn't seem to be many waiting outside the volcano portion of the prison and Korra only assumed that the order had only recently gotten word that some of their prisoners had escaped. But that meant that the military would be on its way.

She dashed ahead of Zaheer and Ghazan and used fire to knock one of the guards back and followed up with air blast and watched him fly into the wall that surrounded the prison. More guards waited within the gate.

"Go inside." Zaheer gestured towards the entrance of the volcano. "Ghazan and I will take care of them out here."

Korra nodded and she and Bolin ran up the long and winding path to the entrance. She reached the top long before Bolin, who trailed behind panting. Two guards stood on either side of the entrance, both were trembling.

"Avatar Korra... please don't..."

Korra slammed him with a rock, knocking him out feeling no sympathy. She dodged the other's fire blast and then hit him with the same rock.

She rushed inside the prison and doubled over coughing once had breathed in the smoke rising from below. Her eyes felt like they were drying out and before she could blink, she saw a guard in front of her. He raised his hands about to attack but she forced her hand up and hit him with a burst of air sending him flying back and falling over the railing.

Bolin collapsed to his knees next to her, having finally caught up, but still managed to hit another nearby guard using a technique from the pro bending arena.

"Got him!" Bolin cheered between coughs and pumped his fist in the air.

Korra looked around for more guards but heat waves were distorting her vision. Her skin felt hot and any sweat was immediately evaporated. The prison had completely outdone the first two and it all too similar to what the Fire Nation used to detain waterbenders during the war. Only the Fire Nation hadn't been cruel enough to cage their prisoners at the bottom of a volcano.

She saw Bolin looking down at the cell, his lower lip stuck out. It had then occurred to her that the Fire Nation had bound up their prisoners arms whenever they were given water to drink. Had they done the same to Ming-Hua, she would never get out. Korra scanned the prison for any possible way to get to the cell hoping that an extension had been added in recent years. But there was nothing.

Her nails dug into her palms. She heard footsteps rushing up the metal steps and she dashed in their direction.

"Hey wait-" Zaheer voice was heard, he and Ghazan had just entered. Ghazan was setting the barrel of water on the ground.

Korra kept running, wanting to take her anger out on someone. Before the guard even realized who she was, he instinctively held out his palm and directed a blaze of fire at her. Korra intercepted the flames with both hands and then extinguished them. The last thing the prison needed was more heat.

Korra threw both arms forward and hit both guards with a gust of wind, sending both flying back. They were lucky to hit one of the lower platforms. Bolin ran up and put his hand on her arm and then moved his eyes in the direction of more guards and then back at Korra. Korra nodded and then ran back to Ghazan and Zaheer.

Ghazan opened up the barrel and Korra guided the water out and down to Ming-Hua's cell, cooling it to near freezing to keep it from evaporating. She still lost some, especially when she first looked down at the cell, which hung directly above lava, and was forced to squint. Once the water was inside the cell, she felt it being pulled violently from her control. She heard more guards approaching and turned to confront them, smiling when she heard the screeching sound of metal door bursting open.

Guards were coming up from the other side of the platform. She ran pulling a large rock from the wall of the volcano and slammed it into the nearest one. She surveyed the prison for more guards. Her eyes passed by Bolin on a lower level who was looking up while his mouth hung open. Then she spotted two guards on the opposite end. She was about to run over but stopped when she saw a small woman land several steps behind them. Water tendrils that connected to her shoulders, giving her arms an unnaturally long appearance, swung towards the last two guards. Her brow furrowed as she froze the ends into ice hooks and gripped them both.

"Hey we didn't mean-"

Her motion never stopped and both guards were tossed off the platform.

Bolin came back up to their platform and ran to Korra, his eyes beaming.

"She. Is. Awesome!" He said his entire face lit up.

"Yes she is." Korra nodded, her eyes were fixed on Ming-hua who had her back to everyone, staring at her cell taking slow deep breaths.

When Korra got a closer look at her, she almost gasped. Ming-hua did not have arms. Her shoulders ended where her water tendrils began giving the illusion that she had them. Korra glanced at Bolin who hadn't seemed to notice, or else he surly would have pointed it out.

Now she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them. Neither Ghazan nor Zaheer looked at all shocked at this, so they were probably not removed during prison. She did shutter at the possibility of the White Lotus amputating them so that they wouldn't have to restrain her whenever they brought water.

Ming-Hua whirled around and smiled at Zaheer and Ghazan.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again."Her voice was strained and raspy.

Korra almost had to take a step back when she saw the toll that prison had taken on her. She had a thin narrow face and her eyes were sunken in with dark circles beneath. Her skin was shriveled, it would have been difficult to estimate her age if Korra hadn't assumed it to be around Ghazan and Zaheer's. More alarming were the burn marks that were visible on the exposed part of her legs. They appeared to be old wounds, inflicted years ago.

"Good to see you too Ming-Hua." Ghazan smiled back at her.

"I'm flattered," She eyed Zaheer. "You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours."

"We're getting her next." For a moment Zaheer's eyes lifted.

Korra blinked and looked at Zaheer. He hadn't told her that he had a girlfriend. Ming-Hua had to be referring to the firebender, which, of all his friends, was the one he had spoken the least about.

"Who are the new kids?" Ming-Hua eyed Korra and Bolin.

"That's the avatar." Ghazan pointed to Korra giving a half smile. "She's the one busting us out of these prisons. Cool right?"

"The avatar?" Ming-Hua took a step back. She looked down at the ground and then back at Korra.

Korra stepped forward. "Um hey," started but Bolin stepped in front of her.

"Your water bending is so awesome I've never seen anything like that!" He exclaimed leaning in towards her causing her to back up. "I mean the way that you used your water to swing up and over here, and when you got to those guards… that was so cool!"

"Um thanks?" Ming-Hua looked passed him and locked her focus on Korra. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly and then squinted.

Korra was trying to figure out how she had managed to waterbend without having arms. As far as she knew, there was not a style that would allow for it. Not only that but she had no trouble holding her water tendrils in place with what seemed like very little effort. She then noticed Ming-hua fidgeting realized that she had been staring.

"Ready to leave?" Zaheer asked.

Ming-Hua nodded.

When they approached the exit, Ming-Hua slowed to a stop and looked down at the ground. Korra stopped next to her to figure out what was up but before she could do anything, Ghazan tapped her lightly on her back which made her walk forward.

The outside air was much cooler than the inside. Ming-Hua's entire body shook. Ghazan tried to reach for her but she pulled away, glared at him, and forced herself to stop shivering.

When she had acclimated to the temperature, Ming-Hua kept looking around at everything, especially up at the sky, which was a blend of colors ranging from orange where the sun was setting to dark blue eastward. Korra looked up with her, it was a much more appealing compared to her prison.

"So how long were we in there?" Ming-Hua asked still looking up.

"Thirteen years." Ghazan answered.

Ming-Hua came to a stop. "That's it?" Her mouth hung slightly open.

"I know… it felt more like thirty." Ghazan responded his eyes had become wistful and his pace slowed.

Bolin had been lagging behind everyone. He finally picked up his pace and walked between Ming-Hua and Ghazan turning his focus to Ming-Hua. "How did you lose your arms?"

Korra nearly stumbled and felt her face get hot. She wanted to grab Bolin and pull him away from her. Though she shouldn't have been surprised that he would ask.

Ming-Hua gave an audible sigh. "I didn't… I never had them."

Bolin's eyes widened and his mouth started to open.

"Hey I brought this for you." Korra held up the water skin running to Ming-Hua, not giving Bolin a chance to ask anything else. "You sound like you're very thirsty."

Korra was at least relieved to hear that Ming-Hua's arms hadn't been forcibly removed. But now she had to wonder who her waterbending master had been.

Korra started to open the water skin but Ming-Hua snatched it away. Her control of water was so precise that she had no difficulty twisting off the lid.

A little bit of water dribbled out of her mouth as she gulped it down. By the way she drank, one would wonder why she hadn't started drinking her water tendrils once out of the volcano. 

"Hey not so fast!" Ghazan grabbed the water skin. Ming-Hua tugged back and glared at him. She managed to pull it out of his grasp and turn her body away from him to continue to drink.

"Come on, you're going to get sick!" He tried to reach around her but she moved in such a way that he could never get to it. She smirked at him when she stopped drinking. Ghazan folded his arms and put a distance between them, probably expecting her to start for her to start throwing up.

When they arrived back at the air ship, Korra's stomach nearly dropped when she saw that Asami had one of the panels opened and her hands buried inside.

Mako sat below her with his chin resting on his hand. When he saw that they had returned, he jumped up and sprinted over.

"We need to get out of here!" Mako said breathing heavily. "The military came by earlier and wanted to know what we were doing. Asami told them that we landed on the wrong island and that the air ship was having some problems. She's been pretending to fix it for over an hour."

* * *

They made a stop in the Earth Kingdom to let Ming-hua wash up. She had needed it far more than Zaheer and Ghazan had. Layers and layers of dried sweat covered her body and one could only guess what all covered her clothes.

Korra led her to a lake, carrying an extra set of clothes and some soap. Ming-Hua put a distance between them and would move away from Korra if she had attempted to get closer.

Earlier on the airship, she had kept drinking water,making herself unavailable to talk. She had spent her time around Zaheer and Ghazan, and looked all a little disappointed when neither were going with her while she bathed. Zaheer was going to the Spirit World and Ghazan was going to stay back to watch over him. Ming-Hua had really wanted to get cleaned up and had agreed to let Korra accompany her.

Korra put up rock walls and set the clothes on a small rock within the bathing stall. Ming-Hua stepped into the waist deep water and her eyes lit up like Ghazan's had when he had first stepped onto earth. She kept forcing her lips not to curl up.

"I'll be out here," Korra said.

Before she got to land, Korra completely dowsed herself with water, washing off sweat and dirt. She stepped onto land, dried herself off with a simple waterbending technique and then sat in the grass yawning. Looking up, she saw that there was a full moon and sighed. The night would have been a great night for waterbending but they had to be on their way to P'Li.

She drew shapes in the dirt with earthbending and listened to the crickets chirp. Ming-Hua was taking much longer that she had expected. She was about to go check on her but then she saw her come out from the stall. Ming-Hua dried her hair and clothes off once on land and slowly walked over to Korra, stopping next to her.

Korra waited for her to say something but she remained silent.

"So which of the water tribes are you from?" Korra asked once they had started their walk.

"South." Ming-Hua's eyebrows briefly lowered and she didn't turn towards Korra.

Korra straightened up and smiled. "Really! That's where I'm from!"

"Yeah." Ming-Hua looked up at the sky.

Korra closed her eyes and sighed. It felt like it had been ages since she had been around someone from the Southern Water Tribe who did not disregard that half of their heritage and she thought that she had found some common ground with Ming-Hua.

Though now that she thought about it, she had never heard about Ming-Hua. Someone who could water bend without arms should have been very well known. Anytime Korra had felt discouraged Katara would tell her stories about notable benders, specifically those that had to overcome obstacles to master their element. More times than she could count, she had heard the story of how Katara challenged the waterbending master of the Northern Water Tribe to a duel to convince him to take her on as a student. And there was also Toph, a blind earthbender who had been the one to discover metal bending. Never once had Katara mentioned Ming-Hua. Not even a vague reference to her.

But Katara had lived most of her life in Republic City at Air Temple Island, helping Aang bring back the Air Nomads. It's possible that Ming-Hua could have left the south before Katara had returned home after Aang's death. But still, someone would have at least mentioned her.

Her parents had never said anything about her either. Her mother had lived in the south her entire life and Ming-Hua was probably around her age. But after the incident thirteen years ago, her parents would never have had anything positive to say about her anyway, especially her father.

She glanced at Ming-Hua who was staring at the full moon. Her eyes were heavy and glazed over. Korra reached for her but Ming-Hua almost seemed to sense what she was doing and backed away from her and scowled.

"Sorry." Korra put her hand down at her side.

She had never been so relieved to see the airship.

* * *

The next morning, Korra rolled over in her bed trying not to groan. A light had been turned on and she heard the sound of rustling. She opened her eyes and peered down over the edge of the bed and saw Asami grabbing one of her bags. She turned her head towards the small circular window in the room and saw that it was still dark out. She glanced at the clock and it was definitely morning. She pulled herself up, rested her head against the window, and saw snow and ice covering the land. The only explanation was that they were in the Northern Water Tribe, but hat couldn't be right. Asami had said that they couldn't land on snow and ice and would have to park in the Earth Kingdom.

She slid off the top bunk to find Asami sitting in her bed with a mirror in her lap while holding a bottle of foundation. Containers of eye shadow, blush, mascara, and a pair of eye lash curlers were spread out in front of her.

"You're putting make up on for a prison break?" Korra sat down next to her. 

Asami laughed and reached for her blush. "I know… I just don't feel right without it."

She looked into her mirror and began to apply the blush.

"Wait, did I wake you up?" She looked up at Korra.

"Yeah but its fine." Korra smiled but then remembered everything that had happened a little over a month ago.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about the whole Mako thing. You were dating him and I never should have gotten between you too."

Asami sighed. "It's okay, I'm over it."

"No it's not." Korra said. "You've been such a huge help these past few weeks. I mean, we'd still be stuck in Republic City if you hadn't come with us."

Asami smiled and Korra thought she saw her blush. But she had quickly gone back to putting on her make up.

Korra eyed the clock. "So, were in the North Pole, I thought you said that we couldn't land on ice?"

Asami breathed. "Well, last night when Zaheer went to the Spirit World he met with someone. When I asked who it was, Zaheer said that he didn't know us well enough to reveal their identity. But whoever it was said that they can make so that there won't be too many soldiers at the prison and that we could park on their landing pad." She looked in the mirror, frowned, and picked up a darker shade of eye shadow than she had just put on.

"Wait how are they going to do that?" Korra folded her arms.

"I really don't know. He just said that his friend would take care of it all. Maybe they had someone infiltrate the order?"

"Maybe."

* * *

About an hour later, Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin sat nibbling on breakfast. Mako rested his head in his arms and refused to go to bed despite the others urging him to get sleep.

"I thought you two were never going to get up." Ming-Hua's voice was heard.

They all turned to see her running to catch up to Ghazan.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Ghazan had to look down to make eye contact with her. She looked so tiny walking next to him.

She followed Ghazan over to the others and used her leg to move the nearest chair closer to him. She stepped on the seat and sat perched on the backrest. Korra glanced at Ghazan, who didn't see at all fazed and she just wrote it off as a personality quirk.

Zaheer came shortly after carrying papers and set them down in front of Ming-Hua.

"You're going to have to flip those over." She curved up her water tendrils. "Unless you don't mind them getting ruined."

Ghazan flipped them over for her. The papers were the plans to P'Li's prison. Korra tried to look but from where she was sitting they were upside down.

"They really buried her." Ming-Hua commented her eyes moving downward. "But this will be no problem for me."

Zaheer wouldn't look and he had cringed a little at Ming-Hua's comment. Ghazan however was slowly shaking his head as he looked at the bottom of the blueprints where her cell was located.

Bolin straightened himself up. "So the firebender… does she have any cool bending abilities? I mean, you're a lavabender." He pointed at Ghazan. "And you're an armless waterbender." He eyed Ming-Hua. "There has to be something about her right?"

Ghazan looked up and grinned. "P'Li is awesome! She shoots explosions out her head!"

"She's a combustionbender." Zaheer clarified and side eyed Ghazan.

Korra felt her insides go cold and she darted her eyes over at Asami, Mako and Bolin. Mako had his head raised and was the only one who looked the slightest bit concerned.

She had only known of one combustionbender. Firelord Zuko, at that time the prince, had sent one to kill Aang. Aang and the others had called him "combustion man". Sokka had said that his attacks were powerful enough to instantly kill anyone within a large radius. When Prince Zuko had chosen to side with Aang and had told the combustion bender to back off the guy had completely ignored the command.

Aang had told the others that the combustion blasts had come from his light chakra and that it was probably only possible by having an over active one or a misalignment of all chakras. No one knew for sure what they were or how those blasts were possible.

Sokka had also told Korra that they were dangerous. He also told her she would recognize one by a tattoo on their forehead that resembled an eye and that hitting it would stun them. He had also bragged that he had stunned combustion man by  hitting him in that exact spot with his boomerang. 

Neither Sokka nor Katara had told her that there had been another. It's not like they wouldn't have known about P'Li, Sokka had fought her thirteen years ago. If he had come up with those conclusions about combustionbenders long after Korra had gone to live in the compound, then P'Li was probably very similar.

She had to wonder what the hell Zaheer was doing with one. But he was dating her... it was possible that Sokka was wrong about them. Then she recalled that quote from yesterday  _When you base your expectations on what you see, you blind yourself to a new reality._  And she sighed, resigning herself to give P'Li a chance. But she would not for one second let her guard down.

Mako cleared his throat. "I've heard that combustionbending is a very rare ability… and that it's illegal in every nation."

That last bit had gotten Asami's attention. Her gaze shifted between Mako and Zaheer and then to Korra.

"Yes both of those are true." Zaheer confirmed.

"So where did you find her?' Mako lowered his eyes.

Zaheer, Ming-Hua and Ghazan all froze. Ming-Hua looked up from the papers pressing her lips together and she and Ghazan looked at Zaheer. Zaheer just looked backed and forth between the two.

"Sorry I asked." Mako grumbled.

"So, what's the plan Ming?" Ghazan asked obviously trying to change the subject. But his question still ultimately referred to P'Li.

Ming-Hua breathed and eyed Korra. "Only me and the avatar going. Waterbenders only."

Korra blinked, surprised that Ming-Hua had wanted her to go. But any excitement that she would have had was overpowered by her concerns with P'Li.

"Wait what do you mean only you two are going?" Ghazan folded his arms. "Zaheer said that we'd be dealing with some of the higher ups."

"Yes I know." Ming-Hua said lowering her eyes at him. "And there is a full moon tonight. They're not stupid; every sentry they send is going to be a waterbender."

"But it will only be you two against them…"

"Yes and we'll be fine." Ming-Hua rolled her eyes. "And besides, it's still going to be a bit of a walk to and from her prison, " She looked directly at Zaheer, "We don't need him and P'Li holding us up."

Ghazan started to say something but Zaheer spoke first.

"Just let them go."

"You serious?"

Zaheer breathed. "If we had the time we'd reschedule her prison break a day or two from now. But we don't. You've seen how powerful waterbenders are on a full moon."

Ghazan sighed in defeat. "Yeah... there was that night I asked her to spar." He eyed Ming-Hua and she gave him a wry smile.

"Wait." Asami put her hands on the table. "I'm going with you. I'm sorry, but we don't know any of you well enough to send Korra by herself. I promise I'll stay out of the way."

Ming-Hua looked at her and started to open her mouth but then shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

About an hour later, Korra slowly zipped up her coat her hands trembling. It wasn't long after Ming-Hua had announced that only waterbenders would be going on the prison break that they were ready to land giving her no time to pull Mako or Asami off to the side. Asami was too busy putting Ming-Hua's hair up after she had complained about it falling in her face. It had taken longer than she had expected because Ming-Hua's hair was badly tangled. And Mako was practically falling asleep and could barely form a coherent sentence.

Asami was now next to her putting on her gloves and Ming-Hua was already outside pacing around. It was too late to bring up any concerns especially now that they were on borrowed time. It didn't matter much anyway, she wasn't going to leave that woman in a prison up north. Judging by the last three prisons, each that each gotten progressively worse, she shuttered thinking about how they were imprisoning a combustion bender.

Stepping outside, Korra breathed out deeply to watch her breath rise. She had missed the cold as well as the snow and ice. The moonlight reflected off the snow and ice illuminated the terrain and she could see the watch towers far into the distance.

Asami threw her arms around herself. "You grew up with this?" She shivered and tried to tilt her face down so that the top of her coat covered her nose.

"The South Pole is actually colder." Korra said giving a half smile. She didn't actually know if that was true but for some reason had felt the need to say it.

Ming-Hua was already on her way and Korra and Asami ran to catch up. She wished that she had Naga with her. Though she liked the cold, the temperature was still dangerously low and Naga could traverse the terrain much faster than they could.

"So… what can you tell us about P'Li?" Asami asked. Ming-Hua had been walking ahead of them with her shoulders slumped and did not once look back at them.

"She's very tall." Ming-Hua responded and picked up her pace.

"Um… Okay." Asami looked at Korra and Korra shrugged.

Korra was actually very annoyed. If she was going to work with P'Li, she needed to know if had a temper, if she listened to orders, if she was violent, or most importantly, what set her off. Worse came to worse, she could go avatar state and hope for the best. But who knew who else would be hurt. 

Korra hung her head and breathed deeply. Asami, taking notice, moved closer and reached for her, putting her had on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She couldn't tell Asami of her concerns, not with Ming-Hua nearby. Who knew how Ming-Hua would react to her suggesting that her friend might be dangerous. 

"Yeah I'm fine," She curled her lips up.

* * *

Two sentries were waiting between the watch towers. The prison had no walls, no one would have ever found it without coordinates. 

"Stop where you are!" One yelled. "You're not getting in here!"

Ming-Hua sighed and dashed forward, her water tendrils trailed behind her. The two sentries attacked with with torrents of water. She ran right at them and when close, threw her water tendrils into both torrents, absorbed both into her water tendrils making them much larger.

Both sentry's jaws dropped before she swung her tendrils at them and froze them to the ground.

She ran to another sentry and froze him in an ice pillar right from under where he stood.

"Not bad." Asami blinked.

Korra nodded. Despite her frustration with her earlier she was impressed. "Stay back here." She said and ran towards two other sentries, not wanting Ming-hau to do all the work. Though she did wonder if Ming-Hua had even needed her.

Both sentries sent a wall of ice at her. When it was close enough, Korra reached out with both hands and, using a move that Katara had taught her years ago, melted the ice into water. She turned in a circle wrapping the water around her, and used it to raise herself into the air. When she was up high enough, she kicked two bursts of air and knocked both to the ground. They both slid in opposite directions from each other. Asami ran to one and zapped before he could get up while Korra, taking a cue from Ming-Hua, froze the other to the ground before landing.

As Korra landed, she was knocked to the ground by rushing water. Her hair fell out of its holder and hung in her face. She cursed and tried to grab his feet with the ice. But he had seen it coming and avoided it. It had given her enough time to jump up. She tried to hit him with a water whip but he dodged again. She bared her teeth and wildly threw more water at him and once even tried to air bend but he was way too fast. She thought that she might have recognized him from long ago, someone that may have visited the compound, but she didn't really give a damn.

"Korra give it up." He said. "We're taking you home." He gracefully avoided another one of her attacks and threw his own water whip at her. She barely managed to not get hit and then realized that he was trying to tire her out.

Asami caught her attention. She was several steps behind the sentry and she nodded her head at Korra and held up her hand. Korra had to force herself not to smile and then threw weaker water bending moves that would force him to back up to avoid. Asami ran up and grabbed him from behind and pressed her glove to the back of his neck. She held on to his uniform while he fell to the ground.

A loud explosion startled them. They turned to see a cloud of smoke. When it had cleared, a woman was standing next to Ming-hua. Two sentries lay on the ground several meters away and several more lay about. Korra looked at the three she and Asami had fought and sighed.

She locked her eyes on P'Li, who was slowly following Ming-Hua, looking for any signs of hostility, but there wasn't enough light to see the features on her face. 

P'Li towered over everyone. Now that she was nearby, Korra saw the tattoo that covered most of her forehead. It resembled an eye, just as Sokka said it would. She was scanning the area her eyes blazing. Korra raised her arms and faced her palms outward as a precaution.

"Where's Zaheer?" P'Li demanded turning sharply to Ming-hua.

Ming-Hua didn't even flinch. "Don't worry, he's back at the airship."

"And Ghazan is with him?"

"Yes."

She slowly turned towards Korra and Asami and Korra shrunk up feeling P'Li's eyes pierce into her. She did not like that she was right in line with her third eye tattoo and she considered nudging Asami out of the way.

P'Li just kept looking at her and Korra wasn't sure if she was waiting for her to speak.

"That's the avatar and her friend." Ming-Hua said. "She agrees with us that the White Lotus are a bunch of assholes."

P'Li's eyes widened. "The avatar?" her bottom lip quivered. She abruptly turned her back to Ming-Hua and grabbed her shoulders. Ming-Hua started to pull away but stopped.

"Is the earth queen still in power? If we have the avatar, we'll have no problem getting rid of that woman! And what about the republic city council?"

Korra's mouth opened a little and she eyed Asami who was looking back at her with her lips pressed together. She was not ready to go to Ba Sing Se and deal with their monarchy. She had just broke four people out of prison, each in a different nation, in one day. 

Ming-Hua closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You just got out of prison, you need to rest." Her voice was oddly soothing.

Korra breathed out. For a moment, she was worried that Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua were all going to want to go straight to Ba Sing Se.

"No I can't." P'Li looked down and dropped her arms to her side. "We should have gotten rid of her years ago."

"How about we talk about it later? Zaheer's waiting for you, we should get you back to him." Ming-Hua was slowly shaking her head.

P'Li lifted her head about to say something, but then breathed out. 

"Which way is it?" She asked and Ming-Hua turned towards the direction of the airship.

Korra felt a little better about her, she wasn't as emotionless as Sokka had described combustion man. And she could be reasoned with.

The crunching of snow beneath their feel and the occasional howling wind were the only sounds on their trek back. P'Li and Ming-Hua walked side by side in front of Korra and Asami and neither said a word to each other. Korra and Asami would glance at each other every so often, as though asking each other what to do, but they both remained silent.

Asami was shivering and probably didn't want to talk any way. Korra regretting not bringing Naga along more than she had earlier. All four could fit on her and they could have avoided this uncomfortable walk.

She eyed P'Li in an attempt to try to figure her out. The jailers hadn't given her a coat to wear; only her tattered clothes gave her any sort of protection from the cold. She was visibly shivering but hung her arms at her sides. Even when strong winds came she never once curled up or slowed her pace.

Korra shuttered when she noticed that a broken chain was still clasped around her neck. The White Lotus couldn't have possibly been that afraid of her. But it didn't seem to bother her. Thinking about it, P'Li had no trouble firing off a combustion blast in the freezing temperatures. That tattoo had to have been covered up.

When they arrived back. Bolin met them at the entrance.

"Wow." he said looking up at P'Li as she walked by.

He turned to Korra and Asami, who were the last to board, and put his hand to the side of his mouth.

"She's a giant!" he whispered loud enough that P'Li had probably heard him.

Korra glared at him but neither P'Li or Ming-Hua reacted.

P'Li ducked under the threshold and stopped. Korra slipped past her and swore she saw her eyes welling up and her hands were trembling.

Zaheer was sitting across the room looking back at her nearly an identical expression. Ghazan was next to him and gave a slow wave, but it was doubtful that P'Li had even seen it. Zaheer stood up slowly. She ran to him and somehow did not knock him over when she threw her arms around him. They held each other in a tight embrace. P'Li rose up a little on her feet as if trying to get Zaheer to lift her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said once they pulled away. There was a pained look in her eyes.

"I never doubted it." Zaheer smiled at her. The two embraced again, this time for a kiss.

Korra's eyes darted to the floor. She understood that this was their first time together after being separated for thirteen years, but she had never seen two adults kiss like they did. Her parents only gave each other a peck on the lips whenever she was in their presence.

Ghazan groaned. He got up and walked towards the rooms and Ming-Hua followed. Korra was about to suggest to Asami and Bolin that they do the same but Zaheer and P'Li ended their kiss.

P'Li stood her full height and put her hand on the side of Zaheer's face and smiled while he tucked some of her matted hair behind her ear.

Noticing that P'Li was much taller than Zaheer, Korra felt a little warm inside.Now that they were next to each other, she saw that Zaheer only came to about her shoulders.

She turned towards Asami who already looking at her. Asami gave a quick glance at P'Li and Zaheer, then back at Korra and they both grinned. Then Asami gestured to the control room.

"Come on Bolin." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

They arrived at Asami's house just as the sun was starting to set. The landing pad was a bit of a distance from the house giving everyone one final walk. Luckily, the weather was on the cooler side and had a breeze unlike the extreme temperatures they had experienced the past two days.

Korra, being one of the last off the air ship, ran through the knee high grass to catch up to Zaheer and P'Li. The two were holding hands with their fingers laced surveying the mountains as they walked. Earlier Zaheer had asked how well the place was hidden and if she was absolutely sure that it wouldn't be found. No matter how many times she had assured him the place was far from the nearest town an that no one could possibly find them, he was still unsure.

"So what do you think?" She asked eying the mountains that hid the property.

"You were right, this is very well hidden." Zaheer glanced back at the air ship where Asami was still gathering up all her stuff. "She owns the place?"

"Technically her dad does… but he won't be using it for awhile." Zaheer was already aware of what had happened to Hiroshi Sato. Whoever it was that he met in the Spirit World had informed him of the events during the Equalist movement. "It was her idea to bring everyone here. I honestly don't know where else we could have gone."

"And no one knows of this place?" He had asked the question earlier but she understood that he did not want the order to find him and his friends.

"No, I don't think so."

She did wonder what the White Lotus would do to her if they had found their location. It wasn't like she wasn't going down without a fight but without her avatar state she could never defeat their entire army. Mako, Bolin, and Asami would surely be arrested, and at the very best she'd probably be taken back to the compound with the attempt to talk "sense" into her.

Naga was lying in the grass with Pabu curled up in her fur. The polar dog lifted her head and started to wag her tail when she noticed Korra. As she did, Pabu jumped off and scurried over to Bolin. Korra ran ahead of Zaheer and P'Li and threw her arms around Naga and buried her face into her fur. She felt a sudden warmth, unable to remember the last time she had been away from Naga for more than a day. When she ended the hug, Naga licked the side of her face.

Asami walked past her, stopping only to give Naga a quick pat and then continued on in a brisk pace. Korra gave Naga one last scratch under the chin and ran to catch up to Asami.

"I never thought this place would become a hideout for criminals." Asami whispered as she stuck the key into the lock. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open.

"Listen, I need to start up the generators or we're not going to have any lights... or hot water. Can you take care of everyone?"

Korra nodded and Asami went on her way. She turned and gestured to everyone else to come inside, but only Ghazan noticed. He and Ming-Hua had been looking at the house with disbelief in their eyes. She understood why, the place was huge. Weeks ago, Asami had downplayed it, claiming that it wasn't that big. Compared to her house in Republic City it was small, but it was still much bigger than most homes.

Ghazan got Ming-Hua's attention and the two started towards Korra. P'Li and Zaheer were still looking around at the property, probably looking for any possible way that someone could find them, and Bolin and Mako were holding Pabu while looking at the mountains unaware that Asami had unlocked the front door.

Korra guided Ming-Hua and Ghazan through the entrance unsure of where to take them. Yesterday they had only stopped at the house long enough to drop off a few of their things including Naga and Pabu, so she wasn't at all familiar with the place. Certainly not enough to give a tour.

She started to take them to the nearest room to wait for Asami, but they both stopped in front of a portrait of Sokka and frowned at each other. Korra sighed and took notice of the other portraits that decorated the walls, hoping that none were of Tenzin, her father, or Fire Lord Zuko. But they weren't and the few that she did recognize were other famous scientists and inventors.

She left Ghazan and Ming-Hua with Sokka's painting and strolled into the adjacent room stopping next to a book shelf. It was full of science, engineering, biographies, and history books, nothing that would interest her, but she did catch sight of a book titled "End of the Hundred Years War." written by Sokka. She glanced out the window at P'Li, wondering if Sokka included anything about the Combustionbender that had been sent to kill Aang.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Asami returned. She was carrying a slip of paper and a set of keys.

"Everything okay?" Korra asked. Asami had taken a bit longer than she expected.

"Yeah, lights are working." Asami glanced around the room. "Where are Mako and Bolin?"

"I think they're still outside."

They passed P'Li and Zaheer just as P'Li was ducking under the door frame. She still hadn't spoken a word to P'Li. Korra and Bolin had left her and Zaheer to themselves, afraid to walk in on two emotional adults and it wasn't until they had heard Ghazan's voice that they figured it be safe to leave the control room. By then they were almost to their destination.

Korra directed Zaheer and P'Li to where she had last seen Ming-Hua and Ghazan and then she and Asami went outside. Mako and Bolin were where Korra had last seen them. Only Pabu was now curled up asleep on Naga's back.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra called out to them and she and Asami walked across the field.

"Sorry," Mako said. "We didn't get much time here yesterday and we've never really been outside of Republic City."

"No it's fine, that's not why we're here." Asami held up her keys as well as the slip of paper. "Are you two up for driving to town to pick up some groceries?"

Mako glanced a Bolin and then back at Asami. "Um sure… but why us? Neither of us have our driver's licenses."

"Because you two are the least recognizable out of everyone. And I thought you could drive?" Asami raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well I can… it's just been a very long time." Mako looked down.

This was the first that she heard that Mako could drive… she knew that they didn't have a car. And neither of their parents were around to teach him…

"Wait, how did you learn to drive? Did you share a car with someone?" Korra tilted her head.

"No…"

Bolin grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, just tell them that you used to steal-"

"Bolin!" Mako cut him off.

Asami handed over the keys. "Just don't get pulled over. "Follow the road until you get to the turn and take a left. Keep on that road and you'll hit town in about an hour." She reached into her pocket. "And here's some money." Then she handed him the slip of paper. "That's a list of stuff that we need, but if you think of anything else, go ahead and buy it."

Korra fell behind with Mako as Asami led them to the garage.

"So you used to steal cars?" She grinned, knowing that he had been involved with a gang, but not the specific details. She was also aware that stealing a car could get you in huge trouble.

"Yes, it was a long time ago, back when I was with the Triple Triads." Mako pressed his lips together.

Seeing Mako's reaction she didn't ask any further questions.

Asami lifted up the garage door. The Satomobile looked new and much classier than the ones Korra had seen in Republic City. Bolin jumped into the front passenger seat before Mako had gotten to the car.

"Wow I've never been in a car this nice." He commented looking at the dash board.

"Yeah it's a newer model. Many of the top employees at Future Industries already have one… but it's not supposed to be released till next year." Asami explained.

"Looks expensive." Mako mumbled climbing into the driver's seat. He started up the car and let it sit idle. It was the quietest car Korra had ever heard and it took her a second to notice that the motor was on.

Asami's fingers curled as the car crawled out the garage. It picked up speed and cruised down the road. They watched the car disappear over the hill that lead out of the valley.

* * *

While Mako and Bolin were gone, Korra and Asami went back inside to get everyone else settled, which meant, getting everyone a bedroom.

Luckily, they were all in the same room and they didn't have to do any searching. Ming-hua and Ghazan were looking curiously at the radio. Zaheer and P'Li were across the room. Zaheer was browsing the book shelf where Korra had found Sokka's memoirs and P'li was resting on the couch watching him.

"Um hey everyone…" Asami got their attention. "I can show you to the bedrooms."

Zaheer set the book he was paging through back on the shelf and walked over to take P'li's hand. Ghazan and Ming-Hua abandoned the radio and made their way over.

Asami led them upstairs and stopped in front of the master bedroom, looking directly at Zaheer and P'Li.

"I'm sure you two want to share. You can use this room. And it has its own bathroom if you want to shower." She eyed P'Li. P'Li only shrugged, seeming to not be at all concerned with her prison rags. But she started to walk down to the room, initially pulling Zaheer. Korra had seen the room briefly earlier and it might as well have been its own small apartment.

Then Asami explained to Ming-Hua and Ghazan that there were two bathrooms upstairs, one would be used for the women, and the other for the guys. She walked them to each, both being on opposite sides of the house. Then she showed them each of the bedrooms.

Ghazan walked to the room nearest to Zaheer and P'Li's.

"I guess I'll take this one." He said.

Ming-Hua walked to the one next to his and stopped. "This will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked. It would be a far walk to her bathroom.

Ming-Hua shrugged. "Yeah." She pushed the door open with her foot, and nearly stepped back when she saw the inside.

"All of that?" she looked at Asami with her eye brows raised. The rooms were big, much bigger than what Korra had both at the compound where she grew up and at Air Temple Island. The beds themselves could fit about four people comfortably.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Uh yeah…" Ming-Hua slowly walked into her room and Ghazan did the same for his, having almost the same reaction as Ming-Hua.

They left Ming-Hua and Ghazan at their rooms to get acclimated and get any rest that they needed.

While walking down the steps Asami whispered. "I know I gave Zaheer and P'Li the master bed room but do you think the other two…"

"No… I don't think so." Korra looked over her shoulder. "I mean they didn't even hug each other after Ming-Hua broke out of prison." Their reunion was strange. They were supposed to be friends, but only Zaheer and P'Li had acted like they hadn't seen each other in years. Yes they were lovers, but Korra would have given her friends at least a hug had they been separated for an extended period of time. "Besides, even if they were, the beds are big enough. I wouldn't worry about it."

At the bottom of the steps, Korra saw Asami step slowly to the floor and bite her lower lip.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Mako and Bolin and what they would do if something happened with the car."

Korra thought for a moment, never having considered that Mako and Bolin could have car trouble.

"If they're not back in three or four hours, we'll get Naga and follow the road until we find them. Hopefully they'll have started walking back." She had no concerns about Mako not doing as she had suggested, he had enough sense. Had Bolin gone alone and the car had broken down, she could only imagine him continuing on his way to town, buying the groceries, and then attempting to walk back.

Asami's shoulders relaxed. "I forgot about Naga."

Despite Korra's solution, Asami still paced around and would check the window every so often to see if they had returned. Eventually, Korra took her outside to Naga, where they played with her and stroked her fur, which seemed to calm her down.

Asami was more than relieved when they saw the car driving down the road two and a half hours later. She ran over once it was parked asking if everything had gone okay. After Mako had assured her that there had been no problems, Korra grabbed the grocery bag out of his hand and picked up another to carry inside.

The pantry and refrigerator were soon filled and it was finally time to get dinner. But everyone was too tired to make anything so they begrudgingly went for instant ramen. But there were four other mouths to feed.

"I'll get the others." Bolin said leaving the kitchen.

He returned with Ming-Hua and Ghazan just as Mako was pouring boiling water into four of the containers.

"Sorry it's instant ramen again." Korra apologized wishing that they had something better to feed them.

"Doesn't matter, that stuff is good." Ghazan shrugged.

"It's all we've eaten for the past two days." Mako took his container and wrinkled up his nose.

"Better than white rice."

"Where are Zaheer and P'Li?" Asami asked.

"They'll come down when they are ready." Ghazan breathed out. "I think P'li is still showering anyway."

Grabbing her container Korra carried it out of the kitchen to the table and set it down between Mako and Asami. She pulled open the top and stuck in her chopsticks and swirled them around, suddenly not feeling as hungry as she had been. It was the same exact flavor she had eaten for the past two days, which had lost its appeal with her third serving. It was tempting to eat some of the kiwis that sat in a basket in the middle of the table. But she knew that if she had done that, she'd wake up hungry in the middle of the night.

She tried not to watch Ming-Hua as she maneuvered her water tendrils around her chopsticks to feed herself. Korra was still impressed with the precision of her waterbending and was trying to figure out how she controlled water.

"So, lava bending, when can we start?" Bolin asked sitting down across from Ghazan.

Korra felt her face get hot. She knew that Bolin was eager to learn lava bending but she never imagined that he'd ask Ghazan the night they arrived.

"Tomorrow if you want." Ghazan shrugged.

"Wait are you sure? You can take some time to rest." Korra only figured that someone who spent years locked in a small cage would want time to enjoy their freedom before doing any kind of work. She herself was exhausted and would have preferred to wait a day or two.

"Nah its fine, I've spent enough years doing absolutely nothing." Ghazan shrugged.

Everyone had gotten quiet as they ate. Korra tried to think up something to talk about that wouldn't leave Ghazan and Ming-Hua out of the conversation. But she had no idea what to talk about with two people that had spent a significant portion of their life in prison. Ming-Hua did not want to talk about their home and kept to herself anyway. The previous day, Ghazan had avoided most questions about his past, only telling them that when he was ten, he tried to heat up earth the same way a water bender would freeze water into ice just to see what would happen and it had melted into lava.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Bolin asked. "I mean, you were friends before prison right?"

Korra suppressed a smile wishing she could somehow thank Bolin.

Ghazan glanced at Ming-Hua who was slurping up her ramen, and then back at Bolin. "Well before prison I had known the others for… five years. Ming-Hua I think you knew Zaheer and P'Li for six?"

Ming-Hua lifted her head. "Five and a half. I was their third wheel for six months before we found you." She went back to her ramen.

"Zaheer and P'Li were together for six year then?"

"Almost seven."

Korra did the math in her head. The earliest that Ming-hua could have left the Water Tribe was eighteen and a half years ago… a few months before she was born. Her mother might have known her and it was tempting to contact her parents. But by now, they may know that she had released Zaheer and his friends and she'd have no luck getting any information on a criminal from the Tribe.

"Thirteen years…" Bolin said. "That seems like a long time to be in prison, especially when you couldn't use your bending." He looked at Ming-hua and his lower lip started to tremble. "Wait, you didn't have your water bending all that time, how did you manage?"

Ming-hua's chopsticks dropped. "Wh-what…" she barely managed gasp. Her eyes darted to Ghazan which had a mixture of anger and asking for help.

Asami set her chopsticks down. "Bolin… they've both had a long day, why don't you let them eat." Her voice was calm but she was giving Bolin the iciest glare Korra had ever seen.

Bolin shrugged and went back to his ramen.

Ming-Hua breathed out and went back to her ramen. Though she wasn't happy with the question, Korra did wonder how Ming-Hua lived in that cell. How she ate… cleaned herself up… she tried not to think too much about it and it wasn't something Ming-hua wanted to discuss anyway.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ghazan took her and Bolin outside for their first lavabending lesson. Korra would have still been asleep if the sun hadn't shined into her face that morning waking her up. She tried to roll over and get more sleep but then remembered that she had to check on Naga. Korra had always slept with Naga in her room but the polar dog was too big to fit into the house and had to sleep outside.

Zaheer and P'Li were the only others she had seen that morning and that was right as they were going outside. P'Li looked completely different from the last time Korra had seen her. The sides of her head were shaved and her remaining hair was pulled back into a long braid, making her tattoo more visible.

Zaheer had suggested that they practice far away from the house to prevent any unfortunate accidents. So they walked a good ten minutes for Ghazan stopped.

He used his earth bending to bring three rocks that would have been a little bit larger than the span of both her hands, over between them.

"Okay here's the thing," Ghazan's serious tone caught Korra off guard. "If you're not careful, lava will burn right through you. So no practicing on your own until you have it mastered."

Korra and Bolin nodded. It made sense.

He looked down at the three rocks in front of him. "We're going to start small."

He moved one in front of him. "You can heat up earth either applying a ton of pressure, or heating it up as you would with water." He eyed Korra. "Either way works." The rock in front of him turned bright orange and melted into lava.

Ghazan then went over basic technique which was very similar to waterbending style. Korra would have considered it exact if the arm motions weren't more broad.

"Oh and by the way, it cools off fast, you have to keep it heated… it will be difficult at first, but eventually it will become second nature." He let the small amount of lava sit and it quickly formed a dark gray layer on top.

"Who wants to go first?"

Korra and Bolin looked at each other. Bolin's eyes were wide and he grasped both hands.

"I think Bolin should." Korra laughed. She wasn't sure how much longer he could wait and figured that the last two days must have felt like an eternity for him.

Bolin stepped up to one of the rocks but Ghazan stopped him before he got too close. "Stay back here, just in case." There was about half a meter between them, enough space that the lava couldn't possibly reach Bolin.

Bolin held his hands out and the rock raised up a bit. Korra looked around him to watch. He stood for several minutes with no change in the stone. Korra started to shift her weight between her legs as she waited. It occurred to her that Bolin never had to change the temperature of his element. Until she met Ghazan, she thought that was unique to waterbenders. It was so instinctual to her that she had no idea how to explain it to someone else.

Finally, Bolin's rock started to smoke and turn bright orange. He relaxed his hands as it melted into lava. Gray patches started to appear and he raised his hands to heat it up again.

"Good! Now see if you can move it, but only away from you." Ghazan had a smile on his face.

Bolin's motions were choppy and his upper body moved more than it should, but he guided the lava away from him. A trail of burned earth was left behind.

"Not bad!" Ghazan was beaming as he watched.

Bolin kept moving it around, starting to walk with it and it got further and further away. He started to breath heavily and his arms dropped.

"Well I'm impressed, I've never met someone else who could lava bend." Ghazan commented watching the lava cool down on its own.

"Really?" Bolin grinned.

"Nope, I've tried to teach other earthbenders, but no one else could figure it out." He eyed Korra. "Why don't you take a break and give Korra a turn."

Korra was ready. She stepped up to her rock and concentrated on raising its heat. She didn't feel any changes and realized that she was going to raise the temperature much hotter than she would with water. She rapidly raised the heat.

"Hey not so fast!" Ghazan took a step towards her.

But it was too late. She felt the rock fall away from itself as it melted into lava. If it had been right in front of her, it would have reached her shoes.

She started to go through the arm motions, but the lava barely followed her. Ghazan had made it flow exactly as water would, but now as she attempted to bend it, lava was nothing like water. It was much thicker and heavier.

She tried again, going through the water bending motions she had done thousands of times in her life, but lava wouldn't move as fluidly as it had for Bolin. Noticing that it was cooling off and started to resemble earth, she heated it again, this time much hotter hoping that it would flow more. But no matter how hot she made it, it was never the same consistency as water.

She started to groan.

"You're doing fine Korra." Ghazan commented.

She eyed him. "Really? It's not doing anything!" She cooled off what little lava she had.

"Don't worry; it takes time to get used to it."

Ghazan brought over another rock. "Try again, slower this time."

Korra heated the new rock. It felt like it had taken ages for it to melt, but as it started to liquefy she felt the rock pull away from itself as it melted. It wasn't completely melted and she could move the solid bits back and forth. But the lava trailed behind.

She heated it further feeling the rock completely change state. But her problem remained when she tried to lava bend.

She groaned and forced her arms forward, and the lava shot away from her. It wasn't what she was supposed to do but she did feel a sense of satisfaction watching it fly.

"Whoa don't do that." Ghazan held his hand up. "I know it's only us here, but if were around others that could hit someone." The lava had splashed in all directions.

Korra breathed slowly calming herself down. He was right, but at least she knew she could bend lava. The earth bending technique she had used had been much more effective than water bending.

Ghazan brought over a third rock. "Why don't you only partially heat it to lava and move it around like you were doing before."

Korra did just that. But she might as well have been earth bending. And the lava was still being left behind. She practiced for a bit, upset that she had needed three rocks, while Bolin had only needed one.

Ghazan looked up at the sky. "How about we stop for the day. I want to get back in before the sun gets all the way up."

The sun was starting to beat down on them and it was much warmer than it had been that morning. She had wanted to stay and practice more, not wanting to stop until she had the technique down. But it was Ghazan's first full day of freedom and he had agreed to use it to teach them lava bending, so she couldn't complain.

The walk back seemed to take forever. She trailed behind Bolin and Ghazan with her head slumped wanting to practice. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

She went straight to Naga who was lying in the grass, not wanting either Bolin or Ghazan to question why she wasn't going inside. She scratched Naga behind the ear and laid her head against her.

She heard the door open and footsteps approach.

"How did it go?" It was Asami's voice.

"I suck."

"Oh come on, don't compare yourself to him." Asami sat down next to her.

"Yeah well you see, the style is very close to waterbending, it shouldn't be that hard." Korra sat up and started to raise up her hands, but stopped.

Asami didn't say anything for a few moments. "Were you going to go back inside?"

"I really don't want to."

"How about we try something else? Something easier."

Korra looked up. "Like what?"

"Would you like to learn how to drive?"

"Are you serious?" Her first time even riding in a car had been a little over a month ago, when she had arrived in Republic City.

"Yeah… I mean, you are the avatar you should know." Asami looked at the road. "And don't worry, there is absolutely nothing you can hit."

She had seen wrecks back in the city, some had been pretty bad. But looking at the road, the land was mostly flat and they wouldn't come across any other cars. Driving could be fun. "Alright let's go."

Climbing into the driver's seat Korra felt her palms start to sweat. She imagined herself driving off road and getting the car stuck. Knowing that she could easily use her earth bending to move the car back to the road didn't console her.

Asami handed her the keys and gave a quick explanation on how start up the car, how to switch gears, how to brake and how to steer.

After the explanation, Korra breathed and then pressed her foot against the break and stuck the key in and turned. She tensed up when she heard the low hum of the engine that suddenly sounded much louder now that she was behind the wheel. She changed gears and slowly took her foot off the brake. The car creeped forward.

"This isn't bad." She smiled.

"You can go a little faster."

"Um right." Korra pressed her foot against the gas pedal.

The car sped forward and she slammed the brake causing her and Asami to fly forward and back into their seat.

"A little lighter next time." Asami held the door and gave a quiet laugh.

Korra breathed and pressed her foot very lightly. The car moved a little faster. When she had more confidence she gave the car a little more speed until they were cruising smoothly along the road.

"This is kind of fun." Korra said turning to face Asami and saw the wind blowing her hair. "You know, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Really? There weren't any other kids in that compound?" Asami tilted her head.

"Well my cousins are my age and they visited a few times, but other than that, it was just me, my teachers, some other White Lotus, and occasionally my parents. Oh and I had Naga."

She looked around at the scenery, particularly the mountains and the flower field up ahead. "This place is beautiful by the way."

"Yeah, my dad would come here whenever he needed inspiration." Asami looked into the distance. "I'd come if I didn't have school. This is actually where I learned to drive"

"Really? Not at home? You have that test track."

"Well when I was twelve, my dad and I came out here to visit, and I've always wanted to drive. So I took his keys and snuck out to the car. He saw me before I started it up." She gave a wry smile.

"I thought he was going to be mad but instead he took me driving. I had so much fun but unfortunately I couldn't drive back in Republic City because I wasn't old enough."

"So you were a little rebellious?" Korra smirked at her.

"I guess." Asami laughed.

"I once tried to sneak out of the compound when I was thirteen. But… Naga wasn't the only polar dog there and I didn't get far." Korra recalled the memory and how terrified she was when met by a pack of polar dogs after managing to get beyond the wall. They didn't attack her but they did alert the guards.

"Wow how did the White Lotus handle that?"

"I got in huge trouble, and a lecture on how dangerous it was outside the compound."

"Sounds like you had always planned to leave the White Lotus."

"Not quite, that day I just wanted to get out and see something else." Korra clarified. "But looking back on it, it really wasn't the best idea, I had no plan for where to go." Remembering that day, she had no idea how to get to the nearest tribe and it wouldn't have been a good thing to get lost in the South Pole, especially during darker time of the year.

They cruised along the road, nearing a lake that Korra had spotted yesterday as they were landing. Looking behind her, the house looked tiny. The car then started to go uphill, which would take them out of the valley.

"Maybe we should turn around; we don't want to get too far." Asami suggested.

Turning the car around was a whole new challenge. Asami coached her through it, but Korra still went off the road a few times. Finally, they were on their way back to the house.

"I almost forgot, do you think we could take down Sokka's portrait?" Korra asked when they were close to the house.

"Um yeah we can do that… any reason?"

"Well he was one of the four that arrested the others…"

"Oh, yeah we can do that when we get back."

Parking the car was easy, just a simple stop in front of the garage and putting the car in park. Korra handed over the keys when she finished.

"Thanks, I never thought I would drive a car."

"Just wait till you drive in the city."

"I don't know about that."

* * *

The next morning, she was determined to bend lava. She woke up hours before the start of the lesson to do water bending warm up exercises, at least the ones that would work for lavabending.

Ghazan brought Ming-Hua out with them that day, wanting her to watch. She put a large distance between her and every else, explaining that she didn't want to risk getting burned but Korra suspected that she just didn't want to be near lava.

Despite her warm up, she still had the same problems. The lava would not flow with her motions. It was tempting to throw her arms at it again like she had yesterday and toss it across the field. It would at least give her a confidence boost. But Ghazan had stressed control, and she had no control when she had done that yesterday.

Lavabending quickly exhausted her and Bolin's arms, so they alternated turns. Bolin was going last that day and on his final turn, Korra went back to the house, wanting to rest.

Zaheer and P'Li were right outside the entrance and P'Li's had her arms crossed. Korra was too far away to hear anything, and not wanting to walk in on their conversation, she started to change direction to go inside another entrance. But P'Li noticed her, and glanced in her direction to alert Zaheer.

"Korra… you're finished already?"

"Yeah… and I'm awful." She started walking towards them wanting to vent to someone.

Zaheer looked at P'Li, who only shook her head. "But you only started yesterday-"

"Well so did Bolin and he is practically already a master." She knew that wasn't true, but give him a few more days to polish up his technique and he'd on his way.

"He's only ever had to focus on earthbending, you have all four elements." Zaheer said. "You have far more styles to learn then him."

She nodded but wasn't convinced. The style was waterbending, the first she had learned, and the one that was most familiar to her.

"Combustionbending won't be easy. When we start training you absolutely can't rush it, or you'll end up dead." P'Li spoke.

Korra blinked. Getting over the shock that P'Li had spoken directly to her, this was the first she had heard about learning combustionbending. Her becoming one would be controversial and on par with becoming a bloodbender. It had been only yesterday that she had her concerns about P'Li, having never heard anything positive about combustionbenders.

But it was also very rare technique and may only be possible for firebenders with an over active light chakra.

"Um do you think I can learn combustion bending?" P'Li would know more than anyone how combustion bending worked. Aang's theory could after all have been wrong and it could be a skill that any firebender could master.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say no, but I'd think the avatar could learn." P'Li's eyes bore into her like they had the morning she had met her and Korra was tempted to scrunch up.

"It's a very powerful technique; it would be good for you to learn." Zaheer said. "But ultimately it's up to you."

She looked back where Ghazan and Bolin were practicing. Lava bending was destructive yet as far as she knew, it wasn't banned. But past avatars had been lavabenders which may have made the sub skill look more favorable to the order. That and it was almost unheard of for a non avatar to lava bend.

Thinking about it, combustionbenders were a mystery and if she had become one, she could learn what they were and possibly confirm Aang's theory. And becoming the first combustionbending avatar did have its appeal.

Forcing herself to sound as casual as possible to mask any fear, she responded, "Okay, we'll see if I can learn it."

"We'll start after you master lavabending."

* * *

The next morning, she sat outside after doing her warm ups waiting for Mako. The night before she had asked him to attend the lesson to watch both her and Bolin to get his perspective on what she was doing different.

The door opened and Mako dragged himself out over to her. His hair was still unkempt and his eyes were half closed.

Korra laughed and ran her fingers through his hair attempting to smooth it out. "Didn't sleep well?"

"No this is just very early." He yawned. The sun had barely risen, but she, Ghazan and Bolin had wanted to get in as much time as possible before noon.

Ming-Hua went out with them again that day and kept the same distance.

Korra asked to go first that morning. As expected, she had the same problems as the previous two days, but they didn't bother her as much now that she was getting Mako's help. When she switched off with Bolin, she and Mako watched him warm up with the basic techniques.

After switching off with Bolin, she sat next to Mako. Bolin warmed up with the basic moves that Korra had been practicing.

"Okay, what am I doing different?" She asked once Bolin moved on to more difficult techniques.

"I'm really not sure… you're technique is actually much smoother than Bolin's."

Bolin's motions were still very clumsy and choppy. He kept making sudden stops, losing control of the lava but always managing to quickly get it back.

"I just don't get it." Korra rested her chin on her knees. "I mean… its waterbending…"

Mako looked at her. "Are you sure? Yeah it's more like water… but its still earth."

"I don-"

"Ow!" Bolin cried out startling both Korra and Mako. "Okay that really burns!"

Ghazan had the drops of lava pulled off Bolin's arm before Korra and Mako had ever seen them. Bolin grabbed his burned arm but immediately pulled his hand away.

Mako ran over to his brother and Korra surveyed the area for water. She hadn't brought any out with her and the lake was far. The house wasn't any closer and she was about to make a run for it when Ming-Hua shot past her.

"Let me see." She said stopping next to Bolin.

Korra breathed somehow not considering that Ming-Hua had her water tendrils.

Bolin held out his arm revealing a red splotchy burn. Ming-Hua wrapped her water tendril around it and the water started to glow.

"You're a healer?" Mako raised his eye brow.

"Yes, I'm a healer." Ming-Hua rolled her eyes and Korra thought she heard her mumble, "that's all they would let me learn." But she wasn't sure. It seemed unlikely, even the Norther Water Tribe had become more lax on their gender roles and women weren't regulated to only healing.

The injury took a while to heal as was usually the case with burns. When she was finished a scar was left on his arm.

Ming-Hua looked over the scar. "Can you bend your wrist?"

Bolin slowly moved his wrist back and forth.

"Any pain?"

"No none at all." He flexed his fingers.

After watching his arm, Ming-Hua looked at the lava he had been working with. She abruptly faced Bolin causing him to shrink up. "You're motions need to be more fluid or you're going to get burned again." She paused. "And also, you need to guide it to where you want it to go, it doesn't drop in one place like earth does, it's going to go in all directions like water…"

"You should watch her." Ming-Hua eyed Korra.

Korra blinked feeling herself blush. That was the closest she would probably get to a compliment from Ming-Hua.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Mako commented.

"Yeah, I had to show him waterbending style." She tilted her head towards Ghazan. "Before he'd just throw it around like it was solid earth. I can't count how many things he melted."

Ghazan smiled at her and her eyes darted to the ground.

A combination of what Ming-Hua and Mako had said made sense. The entire time she had been treating lava like it was water, but it wasn't, it was still earth. It would never be as graceful as water and needed more power like earth.

With his arm healed, Bolin sat down to rest. Korra stood next to Ghazan and heated up the earth feeling it melt and liquefy. With what little she had, she went through her waterbending motions, but this time making them much stronger. The lava flowed with her and she almost squealed. It was still a little slower than she would like, but she was lava bending.

"Hey Korra you got it!" Ghazan cheered.

She smiled and took a quick look at Mako and Bolin, who both looked happy for her.

* * *

Back in Republic City, a dragon landed at Air Temple Island. The former Fire Lord dismounted and was greeted by Tenzin.

"It's good to have you here again Zuko."

"It's been several years." Zuko eyed the statue of Aang. The last time he had visited Air Temple Island were the last few days of Aang's life.

Tenzin led him inside. The place had changed in the last eighteen years, but that was to be expected after four children.

"How are you kids?" Zuko asked as he spotted Jinora through a window meditating.

"Ikki and Meelo… never take anything seriously and are hard to keep up with, Jinora… she's either reading or meditating, she's the least of my worries. Rohan… is doing well, the doctor says he's healthy."

They went into Tenzin's office, where the children wouldn't bother them. Tea was already set out on a table. Tenzin poured some into two cups and slid one over to Zuko.

"It won't be as good as Uncle Iroh's."

"It will be fine." Zuko took a sip. It was a little on the weaker side, but still good. No one ever made tea as good as Uncle Iroh and even if someone had, he'd never admit it.

"So what did you want to discuss." Tenzin folded his hands.

Zuko sighed. He had told Tenzin that he needed to speak to him and that it was urgent. Tenzin wouldn't take the news well and Zuko knew that it would be better to tell him in person.

"You know those four criminals that tried to kidnap Korra thirteen years ago."

"Yes, how could I forget?" Tenzin frowned.

Zuko paused preparing himself for Tenzin's reaction. "Well, they've escaped."

Tenzin's jaw lowered and he looked at Zuko in disbelief. "What… how is that possible? They were supposed to be locked away in specialized prisons!"

"Specialized is right…" Zuko mumbled. "But rumors have it that Korra was the one who broke them out."

"That's completely ridiculous!" Tenzin responded right as Zuko finished. "I told her about them not long ago and how dangerous they were. Why would she run off and free them?"

"Perhaps she's going through some kind of rebellious stage?"

"She just turned eighteen, I'd imagine that those years would be well behind her. I'm sorry but I refuse to believe she as the one who broke them out." Tenzin folded his arms.

"Yeah I thought it sounded strange." Zuko agreed. They had reported that the avatar had been among those braking out the criminals, but that could have been another waterbender that matched her description.

Tenzin's eyes got wide. "I recently received a note from her… she said that she was leaving Air Temple Island to go find herself… she's going to be in danger!"

Zuko went cold. Of all the times for her to leave… "Then we need to find her. Any idea where she went?"

"Before she left, her and her friends had planned a vacation to one of the southern Earth Kingdom beaches."

"Then we'll send the White Lotus down there to look for her or any possible leads. Also, contact anyone in Republic City that may know her."

"She did go on her vacation with Asami Sato… as well as her pro bending team mates."

"Good get in contact with Future Industries, maybe they know where Asami went. As well as anyone involved in pro bending."

Zuko was already tempted to go out and search himself. He had enough experience tracking down the avatar and Korra probably wouldn't be as difficult to locate as Aang had been, especially because she wouldn't be actively running from him.

"We'll also need to let Tonraq and Senna know." Zuko finished. He didn't want to be the one to tell them the news and that their daughter was in danger.

"I'll contact my mother and let her know what's going on. She can talk to Senna and Tonraq." Tenzin said. His hands started to shake.

"The combustion bender…?"

Zuko nodded. "She was the last one they released. Unalaq sent soldiers to help fortify the prison, but there was an accident along the way… and they didn't make it in time."

"But what are we going to do about her? Sokka was the one who took her down…"

"All it takes is a hit to that tattoo. There are plenty of competent earth benders in the order. If absolutely necessary, Toph or one of her daughters could handle it."

Zuko then took a deep breath. As much as those four escaping had terrified him, there was something else he had to address.

"By the way, were you aware of where those criminals were being kept?"

"No, I wanted nothing to do with them after that incident."

"Well after the waterbender had escaped, I went to her prison…" He paused hesitating to continue. "And the conditions were absolutely horrible. She was kept in a small cage inside of a volcano… I couldn't stand in there for more than a minute the temperature was so extreme…."

Tenzin sat across from him in silence. His eyes moved upwards.

"But didn't they need specialized prison? I remember how powerful they all were."

"Tenzin, the waterbender's prison was worse than the ones my father and grandfather had used during the war. I'm sure one of the water tribes can come up with a better way to detain her." He recalled that she didn't have arms and had used her waterbending as a way to adapt, and refused to think any further on the matter.

"We'll do you have any ideas? We can't risk them escaping again."

"I've only thought of one. Aang removed my father's fire bending. I don't know how specialized of a skill that is or if Korra could learn that skill in time… but didn't Amon have a technique that blocked one's bending?"

"You want her to learn blood bending?"

"No… I was thinking that your mother could learn it?"

"Maybe," Tenzin folded his arms. "She always hated blood bending but maybe she'd make an exception for this given the circumstances."

Zuko nodded. He hated to ask Katara to do such a thing, but given the alternatives this seemed like the best solution. "Anyway, our first priority is to locate Korra. We need to get in touch with anyone who has had any contact with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, for whatever reason it never registered for me that the H and the L in both Ming-Hua and P'Li are capitalized. I've read it written correctly many times so I have no idea why I thought they were lower case. (Though I have seen people write them Ming-hua, Minghua, P'li, PLi, and Pli. I don't know if that is why I got confused or what) But anyway, sorry for anyone that found the writing of their names in this fic annoying. I went through the previous chapters and I think I found all the mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, Korra was actually doing very well with lava bending, but Bolin was doing exceptional and she got a little competitive.  
> I figured I'd let lava bending be Bolin's thing because Korra is going to ace metal bending... and we know how that's going to go for Bolin.
> 
> I wrote some short fics for Ming-Hua and P'Li Appreciation Week that are basically their backstories for this fic. I wrote them in one or two days... and usually it takes me weeks to edit. (I'm dyslexic it can take a while to reread stuff, and my lap top in on its last leg, sometimes only giving me ten to twenty minutes before freezing.) But anyway, the fics are rushed. I plan to go back an edit or put them in a larger fic. Ghazan's week is in two weeks so I'll have bits of his backstory written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original idea for chapter five got scrapped and sections of chapter five (mostly the beginning) got combined with chapter six. This is going to start with Asami at the beginning.

_Asami_

After about four hours of sleep, Asami dragged herself down the steps. The all-nighters were starting to take their toll. Dark circles formed under her eyes and would have been noticeable if she hadn't known how to cover them up with concealer.

But though she had taken an extended leave of absence, she still had work to do for Future Industries. It was quiet after everyone had gone to sleep, and she had always done her best work after midnight.

She wrestled with whether or not it was irresponsible to take time away from Future Industries weeks after her father had gone to prison. But she trusted the CEO she left in charge. It wasn't doing her any good to stay home anyway. Her house, her work, Republic City itself, reminded her of everything that had happened a little over two months ago.

She sighed happy to be away.

It did give her time to work on a project she had wanted to start for months. She had spent the past few nights drawing up concept designs, but was now in need of a book. She knew it was at the house; her father had bought it years ago and left it, only having time to page through it when on vacation.

Ming-Hua was lying on the couch in the room where she suspected the book to be. She was staring intently at one of the portraits, something she did quite frequently. When Asami first noticed and asked what she was doing, Ming-Hua responded that she was bored and was making up stories about the people in the pictures. Her stories were very creative, but way off. Asami had offered to get her a book to read, figuring she was just bored, but Ming-Hua declined

"Hey Ming-Hua," She greeted entering the room.

Ming-Hua gave her a quick glance, and then went back to the portraits. Weeks ago, she had stopped staring Asami down anytime they were alone in the same room.

She tried to do whatever she could to make Ming-Hua comfortable, especially after an incident a few weeks ago.

Mako still stayed up through the nights keeping watch. Whenever she took a break from work, she'd bring him tea. It was an odd sort of company she had while she worked. One night, however, he had stopped Ming-Hua in the hall, demanding to know where she was going. Turns out, she was just on her way to the bathroom. Asami had heard the exchange and ran out to intervene, apologizing to Ming-Hua before sending her on her way, and then having a talk with Mako, promising that she'd leave her door open and be on the lookout for anyone getting close to Korra's room.

She scanned the book shelf and spotted the book on the top shelf, just out of her reach on her tip toes. Luckily for her, P'Li walked into the room carrying one of the books Asami had offered to Ming-Hua.

"Hey P'Li, could you do me a favor?"

P'Li looked in her direction. She rarely ever smiled or had anything other than a neutral expression.

"I need a book off the top shelf, the light blue one, can you get it for me?" She pointed.

P'Li walked over, grabbed the book, and handed it to Asami.

"Thank you." Asami smiled.

She remembered the morning they were at the North Pole, how Korra and Mako both reacted when Zaheer revealed that P'Li was a combustionbender. Asami hadn't been aware that combustionbending was illegal and she figured that to be the case because of how powerful it was, which she had seen first-hand the morning she met her. And it was also a lethal attack. But she wanted to roll her eyes if those were the sole reasons. The other elements could also be deadly. A simple earthbending move could easily kill someone and firebending could leave someone with severe burns.

P'Li walked over to Ming-Hua and opened her book. Ming-Hua scooted in closer to read. When Ming-Hua had declined Asami's offer for a book, P'Li took her up on it. So Asami grabbed three random books from her room for P'Li to choose. She was embarrassed by the book that P'Li did pick.

After a few pages into the first chapter, Ming-Hua started reading over her shoulder, and then got completely invested.

"I don't like either of her choices." Ming-Hua said. "They're both boring."

"That's not why you read this book." P'Li said with a hint of coyness in her voice that Asami had not heard from her.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Asami laughed. She only bought the book because a few of her co-workers were reading it. But Ming-Hua was right; the characters were boring save for maybe a side character or two.

Asami read the title of her book. "Harnessing the Power of the Sun." The title was too dramatic for her tastes and the contents were mostly theoretical, but it would have the information she would need.

She sat down in a chair and opened her book, figuring she might as well read through the first chapter, which was little more than an introduction.

* * *

_Korra_

Through the weeks, she and Bolin continued to practice lavabending. Their lessons were now separate, with Bolin having his early in the morning, and Korra's following immediately after. Now that she didn't have anyone to compare her progress, Korra's lavabending significantly improved.

When she had the basics down, she moved on to the more aggressive techniques, which were far more fun than spending hours melting rocks. However, there were times that she got carried away and got burnt. The burns were nothing serious, just a few drops of lava on her arm that didn't leave any scars after they were healed.

That day, their lesson ended early. She had no difficulty mastering her newest technique, melting rock in mid-air, and then redirecting the lava back to the original bender. The tactic almost seemed a little bit unfair.

She had planned to talk to P'Li after her lesson. The previous night, Zaheer had asked her if she was ready to learn combustionbending. Weeks after learning to lavabend and mastering the basics, she was ready to move on to something new. Her first lesson was set for the following evening.

Thing is, she had barely spoken to P'Li since meeting her. P'Li didn't talk much, even among her friends. And though most of her concerns about the woman had subsided, P'Li still made her uneasy. Her height and her constant unreadable expression didn't help things. But Korra also couldn't forget Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua's reactions when Mako had asked about her past.

When she and Ghazan had arrived back at the house, they heard the sound of the car speeding down the road. Mako and Bolin were back from their grocery trip.

"They're in a hurry." Ghazan commented watching the car come to a screeching halt.

The moment it was parked, Mako jumped out and ran towards them carrying a folded newspaper.

"You won't believe what made the news." He said barely coming to a stop. Then he gestured for them to follow him inside. Korra looked over at Bolin who was struggling to gather up all the grocery bags. She wanted to help but whatever was in the paper sounded urgent.

The other four were conveniently found in the same room, each reading a book. Korra would have made a snarky comment if Mako hadn't rushed in and dropped the paper on the table in front of Zaheer, P'Li and Ming-Hua.

"Look what made the news."

P'Li closed her book and Ming-Hua groaned. Asami stood up and moved closer.

Korra read the headline.

_Four Maximum Security Prisoners Escaped_

"Wow, look how young we were." Ghazan said eying the four photographs under the headline. "P'Li you look like you're about to murder the guy taking the picture."

And he was right, if she didn't have the metal plate on her head or the chain around her neck, the photographer probably would have been dead. Zaheer and Ghazan didn't look much happier, both looking very pissed off. Korra found Ghazan's picture to be far more alarming than P'Li's, having only ever known him as someone who was very easy going.

Ming-Hua on the other hand, looked dazed and had a very awkward smile.

Ming-Hua took one look at the newspaper, sighed, and got up. Ghazan walked after her when she left the room.

Korra skimmed the article to find no mention of herself or Asami. The article only stated that four people were behind the prison breaks. There was no mention of any possible suspects or even a vague description of the jail breakers.

It did say that they were highly dangerous and named a few regions where they might be found, and that included the region where the house was located.

"I don't understand," Korra said glancing at Asami who was still reading. "It doesn't say anything about me or Asami. I mean, they have to know that we were the ones that broke you guys out."

"That could be for several reasons." Zaheer said still reading the article. "They didn't believe the eye witnesses, they're covering up your involvement, they don't want to believe it was you..." He paused. "And they probably don't want to risk being wrong about Asami, not when she's now the owner of Future Industries."

"I thought the press would love the scandal." Asami groaned still reading the article.

Bolin entered the room and sat next to Mako.

"Thanks for the help." He mumbled.

"So what does this mean?" Korra asked. "They did name this region as one of the possible places you guys might be."

"We'll just have to watch out for bounty hunters when we leave." Zaheer shrugged. "No one knows of this place right?" He eyed Asami.

"No just my dad. This is very out of the way."

"We're close to Zaofu, that may have been why they suggested this region." P'Li said. "If that place is still harboring criminals."

Korra studied the pictures closer. They didn't look much older than her, especially Ming-Hua.

* * *

That evening, Korra had made a few attempts to talk to P'Li. But she was either with Zaheer, and Korra felt like she was interrupting couples time. Or she was reading that book with Ming-Hua.

In the morning, having gotten little sleep, she had to drag herself out of bed and outside to practice lavabending. The whole morning she was distracted, nearly burning herself twice.

"You okay?" Ghazan finally asked after the second time she was almost injured.

Korra took a deep breath. Out of the three, Ghazan was the only one she'd feel comfortable asking.

"Um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well… I'm supposed to start learning combustion bending with P'Li later… but I don't know her that well…" She breathed. "Is there anything I should know?" It was much vaguer than she had intended. But how was she supposed to basically tell him that his friend scared her?

Ghazan shrugged. "What you've seen is pretty much how she is. She usually just keeps to herself… but don't worry, you're in good hands."

Korra sighed gathering up the courage to be more upfront. "The morning we busted her out of prison, when Mako asked where she was from… you guys kind of freaked out."

Ghazan looked up as if trying to figure out how to respond. "That's very personal for her… it's not something she likes others to know…" he paused and must have noticed Korra uneasiness. "But trust me, you don't have to be afraid of her."

She nodded; disappointed that Ghazan didn't tell her much. But she didn't want to push too hard for information.

_Well I'll be with her tonight, guess I can talk to her then._

* * *

Hours later, she waited outside for P'Li, spinning air between her palms. She had planned to practice some of her airbending while she waited, but was too distracted.

When P'Li came outside, she stopped next to Korra, looked at her, and then continued to walk.

 _Okay, you could have said something._  Korra sighed as she followed.

Not wanting to walk in silence, Korra tried to think up something talk about. But her mind drew a blank.

 _Damn it, if only Bolin were here._  But then she remembered the type of questions Bolin tended to ask and decided it was better that he wasn't with them.

"So um… we haven't really talked." Korra finally said.

P'Li looked at her for the first time since they had left the house. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to."

"Huh?" Korra nearly stopped. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to talk to you? I mean you are going to teach me combustionbending and we're going to be working together."

"Back at the North Pole…"

"Oh!" Korra interrupted feeling her face get hot remembering that morning. "Well you see, growing up I've never heard good things about combustionbenders and I was just a little nervous… and…" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Let me start over." Korra tried to gather her thoughts. "I found out you were a combustionbender right before we broke you out of prison. It just caught me off guard. But I know you're not dangerous- um no, it's not like I ever thought you were…" She stopped, not wanting to make it all worse.

P'Li didn't say anything. She faced forward and her eyes narrowed.

Korra sighed. The first conversation she had with P'Li quickly turned into a disaster.

Not wanting that to be their only conversation, Korra's mind raced to think up something else to talk about. She eyed P'Li up and down. The first thing anyone would notice was her height. Ghazan was the only person she knew that even came close to hers. But she didn't think there was anything she could say about her height without coming off rude. Mention that she was taller than her boyfriend? No way.

Then Korra spotted the tattoo.

"So are there any other combustionbenders?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I suspect there aren't." P'Li responded without a trace of anger or hurt.

_Good she's not mad. But wait, she doesn't know any other combustionbenders? How did she learn?_

"No one taught you to combustionbend?"

"No, I figured it out myself."

Korra tilted her head. "Why?" The question had slipped out.

P'Li slowed and looked down at the ground and Korra could see her tensing up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ask." Korra lowered her head.  _But seriously, what is it that you can't you tell me?_   _It's not like I'm going to throw you back in prison._

She had to admit that she was impressed that P'Li was self-taught, especially considering that there were no scrolls detailing any combustionbending techniques. However, Korra had to wonder why P'Li would want to learn subskill of bending that was known to be illegal.

The possibilities ran through her mind. The combustionbender that was sent to kill Aang was an assassin. The same could be true for P'Li and would explain why she'd rather her past be kept secret.

Her clothes resembled something a soldier would wear, that was another possibility. But she was Fire Nation and it was doubtful that Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't have combustionbenders in his army. Though it was possible that she was born in the Earth Kingdom and she wouldn't put it past Queen Hou-ting to conscript a combustionbender.

P'Li stopped walking, disrupting Korra's speculation.

"This is far enough." She said looking back at the house, which was a now spec in the distance.

They had long passed the dried molten earth where she and Bolin had practiced lavabending the previous weeks.

"You're familiar with the seven chakras?" She asked looking at Korra. "Or at least, the light one?"

"Yeah." Korra responded. She had learned of them years ago and what each represented. Recently, she and Tenzin had gone over them during their unsuccessful attempts to enter the Spirit World.

"And you know how to focus your chi?"

She nodded but started to feel a little nervous. She knew chi was what allowed for people to bend the elements but it wasn't something she thought too much about. When she was younger, the elements water, earth and fire had come so easy for her that all explanations of the more spiritual nature of the elements had been boring.

"We'll start by having you channel your chi here." P'Li gently tapped the spot on Korra's forehead that corresponded to her light chakra.

"Um okay." It wasn't what she had in mind for her first lesson. And chi focusing wasn't exactly one of her favorite past times as she often found it tedious. But she remembered weeks ago, when P'Li said she couldn't rush the training or she could end up dead. And that was enough to convince her to be more patient.

She sat down as if she were to meditate and started to concentrate. For a while she felt no change, expecting to feel some sensation in her forehead.

P'Li stood next to her, watching, her arms folded. Korra glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long, you're probably getting bored."

P'Li shrugged. "I was in prison for thirteen years."

Her voice was nonchalant, leaving Korra unsure if that was supposed to be a joke. But she doubted that P'Li would joke about the years she lost.

"Right." Korra responded.

Korra concentrated again. Her forehead started to hurt and only got worse the longer she concentrated.

"Am I doing this right? My head hurts." She rested her fingers on her forehead.

P'Li nodded. "Don't worry, you won't focus that long when you combustionbend."

She practiced a little longer. By the end of the lesson, it felt as though her head was going to split open. It also didn't seem necessary that they had walked so far from the house if they weren't going to do any actual combustionbending.

As they were walking back to the house,Korra kept eying P'Li. One thing she and combustion man had in common was that they were both very tall. Maybe they were related.

"So… combustionbenders are very rare." Korra began, looking up at P'Li's tattoo. "Do you know why you're one? Or why you can?"

"No I don't." P'Li responded. "Zaheer has heard a few theories, but we're not sure."

"Yeah I've heard that it could be an over active light chakra or a chakra misalignment… This was from people who met the combustionbender in Aang's time."

P'Li nodded. "Zaheer told me about those years ago, and they're both a possibility."

She held her hand up and created a small flame in her palm. "My firebending has never been strong and it takes more effort to do the basics." She extinguished the flame. "But we're not sure if that has anything to do with why I'm a combustionbender."

Korra was going to ask P'Li how she knew that she was a combustionbender, but she worried that was getting into sensitive territory and decided not to ask.

"So tomorrow same time?" Korra asked once they were back at the house.

P'Li nodded.

* * *

Before her second lesson, Korra met with Mako outside, needing to talk to one of her friends. She was going to be busier, having lavabending lessons in the morning and combustionbending in the evening leaving free time only in the afternoons.

"How was your first lesson?" Mako asked yawning. Korra found him shortly after he had woken up for the day, right in the middle of the afternoon.

Korra shrugged. "We didn't do too much, just channeled chi." she folded her arms. "And I manage to make things awkward twice."

"Twice? How" She knew Mako barely talked to any of them.

"Well… she's very quiet, I barely know her. And remember back on the airship, when you asked about her and Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua and they all just looked at each other?"

Mako nodded.

"Yesterday, I asked Ghazan about that and he said the reason they couldn't tell us anything was that it was personal. When we were walking to our lesson, well … first she knew I was afraid of her at the North Pole and I tried to explain myself… and I basically told her that she scared me and that I thought combustionbenders were dangerous. And then a little later I just had to ask why she learned combustionbending and it upset her…"

"Whoa slow down." Mako straightened up. "So you're having trouble communicating with her and you keep asking questions that are too personal."

"Kind of," Korra responded tilting her head back. "At the end of the lesson we talked a little about combustionbending and that went better… but seriously, what's the big deal about whatever she did in her past? I mean, we already know she's a criminal."

Mako was quiet for a moment. "Like lava guy said, it's personal. People don't just tell others their life story. I would just give her some time."

"I guess, but I have another problem. What am I supposed to talk to her about? Yesterday, we would just walk in silence and it was kind of weird."

"I don't know, I'm not good at this stuff… what do you know about her?"

Korra folded her arms. "She's a combustionbender, she has a mysterious past, she's tall, she's quiet, and she's in love with Zaheer."

"So… not much."

"No, and nothing that I can use to start up a conversation." She went over her list, realizing that there was one thing she could bring up that probably wouldn't come off as rude. "I'm not asking her about her relationship." It did intrigue her, but considering how long the two had been separated, Korra wasn't sure if that topic would be too emotional. The only time she had ever seen P'Li smile was at Zaheer.

"Well you said she's quiet… you could just let her start up the conversation." Mako shrugged.

"Maybe." She had her doubts.

And then she remembered the other one she hadn't spoken too much. "You know, it's the same with Ming-Hua, although, she just kind of stays away from me."

Mako looked down at the ground. "Yeah… I really can't help you with her."

Korra groaned knowing why. Asami had told her about the night that Mako had stopped her in the hall. If anything they seemed to be good at putting her in uncomfortable situations. But Korra had no idea what she did that made Ming-Hua want to avoid her.

* * *

That evening, she took Mako's advice and waited for P'Li to start up a conversation. Their walk was completely silent. Korra kept glancing over at her to see if it made her uncomfortable, but P'Li carried herself as usual.

"So what are we doing today?" Korra asked once they stopped.

"Same thing, only this time you're going to channel your chi while focusing on a target." P'Li responded. "It will need to be far enough away that you'll be out of range of a combustion blast."

"Um okay." At least it was a little different from the previous night. But she was hoping that she'd get to blow something up.

Korra spotted a large rock off in the distance, one that would probably hit her at her knees if she were to stand next to it.

"How about that rock?" She pointed.

"That'll work."

Channeling was much harder while concentrating on a faraway target. Her head started to hurt soon after she started. As with the previous lesson, P'Li just stood and watched, her expression never changing.

But by the end she had it down and could channel it quickly. One more step and she would combustionbend.

"So tomorrow, do you think I could try combustionbending?" Korra asked as they were walking back to the house. She didn't think she could stand another night of just focusing chi.

P'Li nodded. "I think you're ready."

* * *

That night, she had difficulty sleeping, being both excited and nervous. The idea of mastering a rare type of bending was exciting. But combustionbending wasn't forgiving of any mistakes and she could injure herself… or worse… but she didn't want to think about that, not when she was trying to sleep.

The afternoon before her lesson, she spent time with Mako and Bolin. She hadn't seen Asami yet that day, but Korra figured she was either sleeping or working on her designs.

"You okay?" Mako asked, noticing her fidgeting.

"Yeah just a little nervous." Korra said. Last night, she was more upbeat when she told them that she was going to try to combustionbend.

"Oh come on, you'll do great, you're the avatar." Bolin smiled and nudged her arm.

"Yeah and we're not sure if I can combustionbend without the avatar state." Korra frowned. She wasn't in the mood for the cheerleading, not when part of her was fearing for her life. She didn't plan to tell her friends that learning to combustionbend could be dangerous. Mako would try to talk her out of learning it.

"If you can't, you can't." Mako said. "And you said you were doing well with that chi stuff."

"That's not why I'm nervous; when I do become a combustionbender… it's going to upset a lot of people." Off the top of her head she could think of Tenzin, her dad, anyone in the order.

"Are you sure you want to learn?" Mako looked at her.

She breathed. "Yeah. It's a rare type of bending and no one understands it and I'm the avatar. I don't know, I just feel like I should."

Bolin perked up. "Yeah you are the avatar, can anyone really do anything if you become a combustionbender?"

"Well no, especially when I master the avatar state." Though she suspected that they were more likely to tell her to never use the subskill and to keep it quiet.

"By the way, have either of you two seen Asami?" Korra asked.

"She's inside working on something for her company." Mako replied. "Why?"

"I just haven't seen her that much the past few days." Korra sighed. She wanted to talk to Asami about her fears concerning combustionbending. She didn't doubt that Asami would take a break for her. But then she noticed the time.

"I have to go."

She didn't wait long before P'Li met her at their usual spot.

"You ready?" P'Li asked stopping next to Korra.

"Yeah." Korra nodded.

Korra walked a little slower than usual. P'Li looked at her, noticing her composure.

"You okay?"

"Um yeah just a little nervous."

"If you're not ready you don't have to-."

"No I am. It's just… what will happen if I mess up and I have the blast right in front of me?"

P'Li shook her head. "There will be nothing I can do for either of us."

"Oh."

"Do you still want to try?"

Her instinct was to say no. Why bother putting their lives in danger to learn a technique that frightened so many people? But learning was the only way she would ever understand combustionbending.

"Yeah, let's do it."

When they arrived at their usual place, P'Li gave an explanation for how combustionbending worked. Channel chi while concentrating on the target, heat the air, and wait for the spark.

"Make sure you have a clear path." P'Li reminded.

Korra knew why. P'Li had explained that anything getting in the way of the chi path would set off the explosion. If it were too close, the blast could kill her.

P'Li demonstrated first. The spark was there only for a second before it shot forward and ended in a sudden loud explosion. Debris flew up and when the explosion cleared, a crater was left.

Korra stared at the crater. It had all happened so fast. There were no stances or for forms, it was all mental.

"Do you want to see it again?"

"Um yeah, one more time."

Once again, the spark was only there for an instant. It was going to be fast.

"Are you ready to try?"

She nodded. She could watch P'Li combustionbend all night and would just see the same thing.

P'Li stood next to Korra, facing her. Korra started channeling her chi while focusing on the same rock from the previous night. But then she stopped.

She started to concentrate again. After several minutes, nothing had happened except that her head started to hurt in the exact same manner it had when she was just focusing chi.

Korra stopped to rest and rubbed her forehead. Then she tried again, concentrating on adding heat. But there was still nothing.

She groaned, thinking she'd only be able to combustionbend in the avatar state.

"Keep trying, it's much different from any other kind of bending." P'Li encouraged.

When Korra was ready to try for the third time, she took a deep breath and focused. She could feel the air heating up but it felt like it was taking too long and she started to back off.

"No keep going! You almost have it!" The excitement in P'Li's voice caught Korra off guard.

She continued to focus and saw the spark. It shot forward causing Korra to stumble backwards and she didn't see whether or not it hit its target. But she heard the sound of the blast and saw flames erupting.

Nails dug into her shoulders as P'Li stepped forward to grab her, keeping Korra from falling. When the explosion died down a small crater was left, the rock completely destroyed.

"That's enough for today." P'Li said squeezing Korra's shoulders.

Korra could only nod. Her heart was pounding and there was pain on the side of her neck. She had a water skin but didn't plan to heal until she got back to the house.

Before leaving, Korra looked at the crater. A sick feeling came over her as she realized just how many people she could kill. Worse was that, unlike the other bending types, no one could stop the combustion blast.

"So I'm now a combustionbender?" Korra smiled at her. It was an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts

"Yes you are." Korra swore she saw P'Li start to smile.

"When do I get the tattoo?"

P'Li stopped and sighed. "You don't want one. You couldn't walk into a town without passing by someone who would recognize what it is."

"But wait, you got one?" It seemed unlikely that P'Li wouldn't have known that the tattoo would have brought her unwanted attention.

P'Li closed her eyes. "Yes I did." And she left it at that.

* * *

As they arrived back at the house, the front door opened and Bolin ran out. Mako followed, walking slowly.

"Korra, did you combustionbend?" Bolin's eyes were glowing as he stopped in front of her.

Korra smiled and nodded. "The last one was mine."

Zaheer came outside and walked straight to P'Li, looking relieved to see her. He grabbed both her hands.

"How did she do?" Korra overheard him.

"She did well, no injuries."

"So you went through with it." Mako said and Korra missed Zaheer's response.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm a combustionbender now."

* * *

_White Lotus Head Quarters_

"The reports are all the same. Korra was the one breaking out the criminals." Jian said as he stood between Inari and Sheng.

Tashi paced in front of them. The past few weeks had been a disaster. Sentries had called wanting to know how the criminals had escaped. Firelord Zuko was demanding that the White Lotus be out searching for Korra. And now there was plenty of evidence that Korra was behind the breakouts.

"Where would she get the idea to release those criminals? Was she not aware who they were?" Tashi spoke his thoughts. "Of all the people she could jailbreak..."

"We did ask around, apparently weeks ago, she asked Tenzin why she had to be raised in that compound." Jian began.

"And she thought it would be a good idea to run off with those that tried to have her kidnapped? She doesn't even know what they wanted with her…" Tashi felt his blood pressure rising. "And why would she disappear?"

"You know," Inari began. "After we visited Ba Sing Sei, she wasn't happy with the queen-"

"And she suggested that we do something about her…" Tashi's eyes widened. He didn't notice the look Inari had given him.

"Looks like Asami Sato was with her… should we put out wanted posters for them?" Jian spoke.

Tashi thought for a moment. "No, we're going to keep their involvement quiet. Korra doesn't need that kind of publicity and the world doesn't need to know that she's run off with a group of dangerous criminals. As for Asami, Future Industries has worked with the order in the past; we don't need to anger them."

He paused remembering the day Katara had informed him that Korra had left for Republic City. "It seems it was too early for her to leave that compound."

"Wait." Inari spoke up. "She sounds like she wants to start a revolution. What if she's on her way to Ba Sing Sei right now?"

Jian looked at her. "Do you think she convinced those criminals to aid her?" he spoke. "Offered their freedom if they help her? I mean Tenzin did tell her that they were powerful."

That wasn't something Tashi had thought of, but it might explain a few things. "That's seems a little rash but it's a possibility. To be safe, we'll send more sentries to the capital."

He eyed Sheng. "I think you should go and stay near the queen. You're the best earthbender in the order."

Both Inari and Jian looked relieved and Sheng seemed to be trying not to cringe.

"She's the avatar, if she does show up to usurp the queen could we even stop her?" He asked. Tashi was quite aware that he was trying to get out of going to Ba Sing Sei. Not that he blamed him; he himself would not want to be assigned to guard the queen. But the very last thing the world needed was for the Earth Kingdom to fall.

Tashi shook his head. "We know she still doesn't have the avatar state mastered. She'll be a challenge but she could never take on an army."

"Right…"

"We'll contact the queen and let her know what's going on. She'll be happy to have more sentries in the capital." Tashi said. "And the Earth Kingdom has been through enough. I don't think they can handle a revolution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay I realize that most people aren't here for the OCs. I don't particularly like creating original characters but they are necessary for the fic. I'll put any scenes with just them at the end of chapters.
> 
> I wasn't sure how to explain combustionbending so I left it vague. Sorry if it was confusing. I did read some theories and tried to use some of those.
> 
> P'Li's character was a challenge to write. The show gave me very little to work with. I'm not sure if they were trying to go for the strong and silent type? But most of her dialogue was very generic. Though we did see her tear up when talking to Zaheer about her past.
> 
> But yeah, Korra speculating about her past, that was a little strange to write considering that everyone reading this knows what happened. But I highly doubt she'd be open about it with someone she barely knows.


	6. Chapter 6

The combustion beam curved and nearly hit its target. It didn’t matter; that the rock she was aiming for was still obliterated.

Korra watched in awe the smoke died down. It was the first time she had curved a combustion beam. She turned around and grinned at P'Li, who smiled back at her.

It had been two weeks since her first lesson and her combustionbending had vastly improved. Shallow craters covered the landscape where they practiced, almost serving as a way to mark her progress. She had gotten more acclimated to its intensity. Focusing her chi had also gotten easier, but she was still slower than P’Li.

“Do you think I would be faster in the avatar state?” Korra asked as their lesson ended for that morning.

“You might, would you like to give it a try?”

“Well I don’t exactly have it mastered.” She remembered the disaster that had occurred at Air Temple Island the last time she had managed to go avatar state and how she had lost complete control, nearly destroying an entire section.

“Oh that’s right. You know Zaheer might be able to help, he knows quite a bit about the past avatars.” P’Li said.

“You think he’ll know how I can master the avatar state?” Tenzin had tried to help, but to no avail, and he was supposedly the best person to help her.

P’Li nodded. “And don’t’ worry, I’ll go with you… Zaheer can talk for quite a while a on a topic he enjoys.” She then sighed. “Sometimes I think I’m an expert on the spirits, but then he’ll return from the Spirit World and talk for hours about something new he learned.”

Korra laughed. “Does that get boring?” To her it sounded like a complete nightmare.

“It’s actually very interesting, and Zaheer likes when I give my insight…” She tried to fight a smile. “but it can be a lot at once.”

“Anyway, you should have the avatar state mastered before we go to Ba Sing Sei.”

“Right.” The morning of her prison break, P’Li had been ready to go straight to the capital and deal with the queen. That seemed a little odd for someone with Fire Nation heritage, especially because Zaheer and Ghazan weren’t up and ready to go. Unless…

“Were you born in the Earth Kingdom?” Korra asked hoping that the question wasn’t too intrusive.

P’Li nodded. “In a village in one of the former Fire Nation colonies.” She eyed the ground. “But it’s gone now.”

“Oh… sorry.” Having figured out that P’Li broke eye contact whenever she didn’t want to discuss something, Korra didn’t ask any further questions.

When they arrived back at the house, outside, Ming-Hua and Ghazan stood across from each other. Ghazan hurled three rocks at her. Two she dodged with what seemed like little effort, and the third, she froze at the end of her water tendril and tossed it way.

Nearby, Bolin watched with his fists in front of him grinning while Mako stood next to him biting his lip.

Korra stopped to watch, but P’Li kept walking towards Ming-Hua, keeping enough distance to not get between their spar.

Ghazan rose up another rock and threw it towards Ming-Hua. She whipped water around the rock before dodging and it hit Ghazan knocking him off his feet.

“Okay you win.” Ghazan pushed himself up.

Ming-Hua smirked.

Bolin walked over to Ghazan. “Wow you didn’t get a single hit on her.”

“Yeah thanks for mentioning that.” Ghazan dusted himself off.

“Anyone else want to try?” Ming-Hua eyed Mako, who shrunk back.

Korra was about to challenge her, curious to see how she would match up. But P’Li put her and on Ming-Hua’s shoulder.

 “No that’s enough.”

Ming-Hua looked up having just noticed P’Li. Then she made eye contact with Korra and then immediately turned her attention back to P’Li.

“Wanna go read that book?”

P’Li nodded and turned to walk inside.

“You two are still reading that?” Ghazan laughed. “I mean, come on, it’s obvious the girl is going to hook up with the fisherman, it’s just how those things always go.”

P’Li turned towards him and raised her eyebrow.

Ghazan shrugged. “Ming-Hua talks about that book all the time.” Then he smiled. “I know the whole plot… But I will say I do prefer Ming-Hua’s version.”

“Ming-Hua’s version?” P’Li glanced at the waterbender. Ming-Hua grinned back at her.

P’Li rolled her eyes. “Alright let’s go.” She continued to walk inside with Ming-Hua and Ghazan following.

Korra kept her eyes on Ming-Hua. Weeks had passed since the prison breaks yet Ming-Hua still avoided her. She couldn't help but suspect that Ming-Hua didn't want to go in and read because the book they were reading was a real page turner.  

Right after the three entered the house, Asami walked outside.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She looked relieved as she approached the others. “I was a little worried that they were too close to the house.” She eyed the spot where Ming-Hua and Ghazan had their spar. “The last thing we need is for this place to be destroyed.”

“What do you mean? And what was that all about?” Korra asked removing her hair clip that kept her bangs from covering her forehead.

Mako glared at Bolin.

Korra groaned. “Bolin what did you do?”

Bolin folded his hands. “Well we were hanging out, and I asked Ming-Hua and Ghazan which of them would win in a fight.” He began. “Ghazan said that if Ming-Hua wasn’t near a lake, he’d have the advantage over her… but Ming-Hua insisted that she didn’t need that much water to win… and as you saw, Ming-Hua was right; Ghazan didn’t stand a chance against her.”

“Yeah she was pretty good…” Korra frowned. 

“But you know, Ghazan is a much better lavabender, why did he stick to plain old earth?” Bolin continued.

“Because he’s not an asshole.” Mako rolled his eyes. “I mean, her prison was suspended over a volcano right?”

“Oh right.”

“So, you hang out with them?” Korra eyed Bolin. Though it shouldn't have been too surprising. He had been star struck the moment he had met each of them. 

“Yeah, all the time.” The he laughed. “Ming-Hua is really funny.”

Korra tried not to groan, feeling a bit envious. 

“Um Bolin… I’ve been meaning to tell you, I think you need to give them some space.” Asami said. “You haven’t known them that long.”

“Huh what do you mean?”

Mako face reddened. “The other day, you just went and sat between them on the couch… they had to move to make room for you…”

“but they didn’t say anything?”

“Yeah well they looked at each other like they had no idea what to do, and then just kind of accepted it.” 

“I don't know, I think Ming-Hua would have... oh...”

 “So,” Korra cut in feeling some second hand embarrassment. “Since you managed to make friends with her, any tips for talking to Ming-Hua? I don't get her.”

Bolin shrugged. “She’s quiet at first… but if you talk to Ghazan, she’ll eventually join in.”

“No that doesn’t work. She’ll either leave the room or just stay quiet.” Korra folded her arms.

“Why don’t you just ask Ghazan like you did when you had trouble with P’Li?” Mako suggested.

Given how little Ghazan told her about P’Li, she doubted he’d tell her much about Ming-Hua. But at the very least, he may have some advice for how to approach her.

 “Yeah that’s probably the best idea.”

“Korra,” Asami began still uneasy. “When you go to talk to her, I wouldn’t be too confrontational. I think it takes her awhile to get comfortable with others.”

“Right.” Korra nodded.

She certainly wasn’t going to start the conversation demanding to know what Ming-Hua’s problem was with her. Instead she planned to talk to Ming-Hua about one of the few things they had in common, waterbending. There was also the fact that they were both from the Southern Water Tribe, but, judging by the way Ming-Hua acted the night Korra learned where she was from, Korra figured it best not to bring it up.

“By the way, how is your project coming along?”

Asami’s eyes lit up. “Really good, I think it’s almost done… I can show you later if you want.”

“Sure.” Korra smiled.

* * *

 

Her conversation with Ghazan was short. He simply assured her that Ming-Hua didn’t hate her and that she should just go and talk to her, informing her that Ming-Hua usually went outside after dinner every night to practice waterbending.

Dinner came and Korra tried to eat quickly, but Ming-Hua finished eating long before her and immediately got up and left. Korra tried to stuff the rest of her food into her mouth, getting stares from the others. But eventually she gave up and left nearly half her food on the plate.

“Ming-Hua!” Korra called out to her as she stepped outside. The tiny waterbender was already far across the field.

Ming-Hua kept walking. Unsure if she didn’t hear or was just ignoring her, Korra called out again. “Hey Ming-Hua, wait up!”

Ming-Hua stopped, turned, and gave Korra a cold glare. But she allowed Korra to catch up.

 “So I was wondering,” Korra began, breathing heavily. “You’re one of the best waterbenders I’ve ever seen, do you think you could show me some of what you know?”

Ming-Hua tilted her head. “You’ve already mastered waterbending, why do you need me?”

“Um… well your style is unique…”

“It’s really not much different than yours.  I just don’t use arms.” She rolled her shoulders and broke eye contact with Korra.

“Um…” Korra was at a loss for what to say. If Ming-Hua didn’t want to show her any waterbending techniques, then fine. But to say that their styles were the same was a lie. Korra had seen Ming-Hua use techniques she hadn’t seen of any other waterbenders from the north or the south.

After several seconds of silence, Ming-Hua turned and started to walk away.

 “Hey wait.” Korra reached for her.

The moment she grabbed her shoulder, Ming-Hua whipped around, her eyes blazing.

“What are you doing!”

“I was just…” Korra stepped back. How someone so tiny could be so intimidating was beyond her.

 She breathed, trying to compose herself and remembered what Asami had said earlier. But she was done being patient with the waterbender.

 “Okay, what’s your problem with me?” Korra straightened up and folded her arms.

“What are you talking about?” Ming-Hua lowered her eyes.

“Ever since I broke you out of that prison, you’ve either avoided or ignored me! Seriously what is your problem?”

“Well I don't really have anything against you, you're honestly not that bad." Then she narrowed her eyes. "I just don’t like the Southern Water Tribe.”

Korra raised her eyebrow. “Really? You want nothing to do with me because you hate an entire tribe? Why? What happened?”

She glared at Korra. “That’s not something I would ever talk about with you!”

“Okay fine.” Korra raised her chin. “So are we just going to avoid each other?” She then remembered what Zaheer had told her when they met. “And if you really don't like anyone from the Southern Water Tribe, why did you agree to be my waterbending teacher?”

Ming-Hua sighed. “Someone had too… and it doesn’t matter, if I really couldn’t handle it there were going to be other waterbenders at-“She went silent and her eyes locked onto the ground.

“Other waterbenders?”

Ming-Hua’s wouldn’t look at her.

“What do you mean-“

Barking and growling followed by a yelp interrupted her. Korra turned towards Naga and her insides went cold.

In front of the house stood several soldiers, wearing the blue and white uniforms, and more were ascending from a hole made by earthbenders. From a distance, she could recognize Inari as the one leading them.

“How did they find us!” Ming-Hua almost ran Korra down as she raced towards the White Lotus.

Korra was about to follow but heard crashing. Several more White Lotus surrounded the airship, lifted it up and dropped to the ground. It was further crushed in a crevice.

Not able to do anything about the airship, Korra tried to catch up to Ming-Hua, hoping to give her. She estimated there to be between twenty five to thirty White Lotus agents waiting for them.

Ming-Hua, getting close to the group, froze the ends of her water tendrils and lifted herself into the air. She. pointed an ice spike at Inari.

Inari eyed her and, looking completely unimpressed, held up her hand.

“Ming-Hua watch out! She’s a lightningbender!” Korra yelled. She started to turn her head away, knowing that Ming-Hua would never survive one of Inari's attacks if she were hit. 

“Huh?” Ming-Hua moved both water tendrils in front of her and made an ice shield. And just in time to block the lightning.

Ming-Hua landed and stumbled backwards, dropping all her water. Korra had finally caught up, and got down next to her panting and raised an earth wall between them and the White Lotus. But that would only very little time. 

The front door burst open. “Hey you two! You don’t have to… Oh no.” It was Mako.

“Hey watch out!” Ghazan’s voice followed.

“Combustionbender!” A White Lotus agent yelled.

Ming-Hua rolled onto her knees and maneuvered herself closer to Korra, practically in her lap, and then curled up to cover her ears with her knees. Then there was the flash of light.

It took everything not to pull her hands away from her earth shield and cover her ears. Most of her earth barrier crumbled leaving only what was directly in front of her still standing.

 “Come on!” Ming-Hua jumped up once the blast died down. “They weren’t hit!”

Her ears were ringing, and, and despite being nearly on top of her, Ming-Hua sounded so far away.  Her body shook and she ran. A head of her, Ming-Hua pulled up water out of the grass, formed her water tendrils, and froze the water around her shoulders.

A stream of water hit Korra's back knocking her to the ground. She tried to push herself back up, but ice held her legs in place. 

Mako and Ghazan both got down on either side of her. Mako blocked oncoming fire. Ghazan put up another earth wall, blocking any more attacks.

She melted the ice.

 “You okay?” Mako asked helping her up.

“Yeah I just…” her thoughts trailed off.

 Ming-Hua arrived back with P’Li and Zaheer, hitting a White Lotus with her water tendril and used her other to block fire. Mako redirected lightning as they ducked behind the wall.

“They’re not messing around.” Ghazan said pushing his hands into the ground. “but I’ll keep them away.”

The earth circling them melted and a lava mote formed.

Zaheer eyed Korra, holding his burned arm. “Put up more cover.”

“Right,” Korra said, her ears still ringing.

Her earth walls blocked the attacks from every side. One White Lotus, a metal bender, used his metal cable to get himself into the center of the ring, but he immediately regretted it once he landed.

Zaheer grabbed him with his uninjured hand and slammed him into the wall. Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P’Li all followed with their elements. Korra almost felt bad for the guy as he lay frozen against the wall with burn marks.

An earthbending attack slammed into the barrier next to her, cracking it. Ghazan stopped expanding the lava mote and helped her hold up the other walls.

Mako lifted his head up, about to attack, but had to immediately duck and narrowly avoided several attacks.

“There’s too many…” He looked at Korra. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know…” They were completely surrounded and they could only hold the barriers for so long. Another rock hit right next to them.

“Can we tunnel under?” Mako asked.

Korra shook her head. “It won’t work, most of the earthbenders have seismic sense… it wouldn’t take long for them to find us.”

The attacks stopped and it got quiet.

“Search the inside for the other two!” Inari ordered.

Korra noticed that Asami and Bolin weren’t among them. It was unlikely that they would find a way to escape. The order would do a very thorough search of the house and any earthbenders would find them once they stepped outside.

“Korra!” Inari yelled over the lava mote. “It’s over! I don’t know what gave you the idea to release those criminals, but it ends here. You’re out numbered, you’re surrounded, and more of us are on the way. We can have all of you unconscious within seconds.”

“If you surrender right now, we’ll forget all about this nonsense. And don’t even try to bluff. We’re ready for any attack.”

Korra looked over to Zaheer. “What do we do?” she whispered.

“I can hit them with combustionbending.” P’Li said starting to tilt her head up.

“Wait, they’re not clustered together anymore, you’ll hit at most four or five.” Zaheer pointed out. “And the rest will start up their attacks again.”

“Besides do you even know where to aim?” Ghazan asked. “I mean, if you tried to look, that’s going to make them attack.”

P’Li lowered her head.

Zaheer turned his attention back to Korra. “Korra, do you think you can go avatar state?”

“I can try, but I don’t have control over it… and there’s not much space in here… I don’t know what’s going to happen to everyone.” The possibilities ran through her mind. The ground below them could turn to lava, she could do a huge air burst in all directions and slam everyone into the walls possibly into the lava ring, their little space could burst into flames, start attacking her friends...

“It’s our only chance. There's to many.”

“Okay.” She gulped. Maybe she could jump out quick enough. Or maybe they would get lucky and she’d pay no attention to them.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. But nothing happened.

* * *

  _Asami_

 

She lay on the ground, coughing on dust. If Bolin hadn’t been with her, she’d have been crushed. Shaking, Asami pushed herself up onto her knees. She had only caught a glimpse of the White Lotus agents before the rock, meant for P’Li, slammed into the entryway.

Minutes ago, she had heard a loud crashing noise and only assumed it to be the airship. Furious, she expected to run outside and yell at both Water Tribe women demanding to know what the hell they were doing. Korra had said that Ming-Hua didn’t like her, but she never imagined it to be that bad.

But now she was wishing that was the case. Somehow the White Lotus had found their location. And from what little she saw, they were outnumbered.

“Wow that was close.” Bolin still had his hands in front him, the large rock inches away.

Asami stood up and looked outside through a small gap between the rock and the house. Water, earth, and fire flew from all directions, the others could only put up a defense as the White Lotus were slowly surrounding them.

They were particularly focused on P’Li, possibly because if they hadn’t seen her standing at the door, most of them would have been dead. 

 “Alright let’s go help.” Bolin started to move the rock out of the way.

“No!” Asami held her hand up. “We’re outnumbered, we’ll just get stuck.”

 “Asami they need our help!”

“I know, just give me a second.”

Peering outside, she saw that Korra and the others were now all together, in the center a slowly expanding lava mote. The White Lotus had the mote surrounded and kept up their attacks, all while earthbenders put up barrier between them and the lava mote.

“I think I have an idea.” She gestured for Bolin to follow.

Racing up the steps, she mentally locating everything she’d need, knowing they’d have to be fast. Entering her room Asami ran straight to one of the bags she had brought from Republic City. Digging through it, she pulled out several canisters. They weren’t the best for the situation, but they would allow the others to get away.

“Hey why do you have those in your room?” Bolin blinked.

“We broke four dangerous criminals out of prison, I wanted to be ready if they tried to pull anything!” Asami said handing some of the canisters to Bolin. She stuck the rest in her pocket, wishing that she hadn’t stopped carrying them with her around the house.

Then she swung the bag around her shoulder, and grabbed her gloves. There wasn’t time to grab anything else but what she had would be useful for a few days on the road.

“Bolin, I can only hit the White Lotus closest to the house, I’m going to need you to hit the ones in the back.”

 “Wait I can’t throw that far!”

“Wrap earth around yours and throw it like you would in the pro bending ring!” She tried her best to be patient but to her the answer was obvious.  “Let’s just hope they don’t have the others!”

Things would be much more complicated if the White Lotus had them. She’d still throw the canisters, but she and Bolin would have to drag six people some place safe. Already the White Lotus had destroyed their airship so that was out. The other option was the car, but it was small and… She reached for her empty pocket, not having had the keys in weeks.

As she was about to run down the steps, she turned and shoved Bolin back before dodging a rock that slammed into the wall behind her. It grazed her arm and her ankle twisted as she lost her balance.

“BOLIN WATCH OUT!” She screamed as she slid down several steps. Digging her heel into one of the steps and grabbing another to bring herself to a stop, she counted five White Lotus arriving from all directions. One was making his way up to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, the rock that nearly hit her soared down the steps.

“Lavabender?”

Her heart pounding, she reached into her pocked and pulled out one of the canisters, nearly dropping it. Above her she could hear the walls cracking and glass shattering.

“Alright come on Asami.” The White Lotus agent reached for her hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe.”

She acted as though she was a about to take his hand, but at the last moment grabbed his wrist, and activated her glove. As he dropped, she pulled the pin out of the canister with her mouth and threw it to the bottom of the steps. It released as soon as it hit the ground and coughing and gagging followed.

Asami pushed the unconscious agent off her and pulled herself up wishing she had chosen something besides her heels and skirt to wear that day. Pain was setting into her upper legs, her ankle, her ribs, and shoulder.

“You okay?” Bolin reached and helped her up the last few steps.

“I’ll be fine, but we have to get to the others.” She said noticing the white smoke rising towards them. “We’ll go down the back way.” 

They made a quick stop at the back of the house so that Bolin could get some Earth. It would all be over if they were noticed by the White Lotus out in front.

“Bolin, as soon as we get to the front door you need to throw. They absolutely cannot see us.” The White Lotus needed to remain stationary for their plan to even work.

 She gave Bolin quick instructions on how to work the canisters as they neared the front of the house.

The rock at the entry way was moved making their attack much easier. Bolin threw his as he would in the pro bending ring and Asami followed, tossing hers to each side of their ring. She purposefully left the area in front of her clear.

Asami ran to the two White Lotus nearest to her and pressed her hands against their back.

 “Run this way!” Asami yelled once the two were down. There was coughing, gagging, and yelling all around her. She noticed the fumes start to drift her way. “And don’t breathe when you cross!”

She grabbed two smaller canisters off the two sentries she knocked out and noticed that they were made by Future Industries. If they hand landed in the middle of the lava ring the others would have been unconscious within seconds.

* * *

 

She attempted the avatar state again, trying to remember the last time she managed to enter. But still nothing happened. Her stomach churned as she anticipated Inari’s attack.

“Hey what is this!” She heard a voice yell and it was followed by coughing and screaming.

She took a quick look over the wall, ready to dodge any attack, but only saw the White Lotus’s barricade.

“Run this way! And don’t breathe when you cross!”

She turned to face Mako, who seemed just as surprised as her to hear Asami’s voice. But there being little time, she jumped up and pushed the walls down in the direction where she had heard Asami. Ghazan cooled the lava mote.

Korra’s eyes burned as she crossed, and she used airbending to blow the fumes back. She stumbled towards Asami and Bolin.

“We have to go, not all were hit!” Asami said and gestured for the others to follow.

Once across, Korra caught up to Asami.

“Hey thanks for saving us.” If they weren’t running Korra would have thrown her arms around Asami.

“It was nothing, I just happened to have a few things from Future Industries, but you should also thank Bolin.”

“What do you mean it was nothing I didn’t think I was getting out of there-“ Then she noticed Asami limping. “You okay.”

“I’ll be fine,” Asami grimaced.

She called for Naga, not intending to leave the polar dog behind. Naga came running from her hiding spot, but Korra noticed that she wasn’t putting much weight on one of her front paws.

“Uh guys, there’s White Lotus after us.” Mako announced.

Korra turned just time to block and extinguish flames. The firebender was sprinting towards her. There were about seven in total after them; a much more manageable number.

Korra slammed her foot to the ground pulling up earth. A nearby combustion blast gave her only a moment of distraction.

Her earthbending attack missed and she dodged more flames, rolling on the ground cursing, not in the mood to deal with anymore White Lotus. She slammed her fist into the earth sending a rushing stream of lava at him, figuring it would at least catch him off guard. He looked at the lava with a bewildered expression before jumping to avoid it. Korra hit him with a burst of wind knocking him to the ground. As he rolled across the grass, she mimicked Ming-Hua, and pulled water out of the grass and froze him to the ground.

Seeing that the other White Lotus were down and she wasn’t needed to fight, she faced Naga. “I know you’re hurt but, think you can carry Asami?” Korra rubbed the behind her ears.

Naga lowered herself and Korra helped Asami up. Korra checked everyone else for leg injuries, but no one else was limping.

At the exit to the valley, there were several parked military vehicles as well as the entrance to the tunnel. Among the cars were about ten other White Lotus standing around looking bored.

Lucky for them, they weren’t much of a challenge, none being able to get one hit on Korra and the others.

Ghazan approached the entrance to the tunnel and melted it.  “Just in case.” He smirked.

Asami climbed off Naga and limped towards one of the trucks.

“We should take the cargo truck, we can all fit in the back.” She hobbled over and was about to reach for the door when Ming-Hua stepped in front of her.

“I saw you’re ankle. Get in the back of the truck.” Ming-Hua used her water tendril to point to the truck bed.

“But someone needs to drive-“

“Ghazan.” Ming-Hua eyed the lavabender.

Asami sighed and walked with Ming-Hua to the truck bed.

Korra rubbed behind Naga’s ears and then started to check her over for injuries.  She put little weight on her front paw and there were patches of burned fur.

“Hey there’s no key.”

“I got this.” Mako had been waiting nearby as if expecting to be needed.

 “Come on girl.” Korra led the polar dog to the truck, walking past P’Li, who was looking over into one of the other cars.

 The truck bed was large enough that Naga would fit. Korra guided her up onto the back and had her lay down in the center. Then she started to heal her paw.

 “Hey!” Bolin pointed to the sky.

An air ship was overhead and it was descending down towards the house. It had to be the reinforcements Inari had mentioned.

Just as Korra wondered if those on board the airship would notice them below, flames erupted at the front.

“That takes care of that.” P’Li said, still focused up at the sky. She was holding several documents found in one of the other cars.

The engine started up.

“Got it.” Mako announced.

P’Li handed Zaheer some of the documents as they sat on the side opposite to Ming-Hua, Asami, and Bolin.

“Wait.” Ghazan said and jumped out of the passenger’s seat.

The ground beneath the other cars started to smoke and then turn bright orange, and the wheels melted.

 “Since they destroyed our air ship and that awesome house, I figured I’d return the favor.” He grinned as he climbed back into the passenger seat.

“P’Li did just destroy their air ship.” Ming-Hua mumbled rolling her eyes. Either Ghazan didn’t hear or he ignored her.

The truck slowly inched down the hill, starting and stopping, and eventually started to cruise.

“So just how did they find us? I thought no one knew where that place was?” Ghazan turned to face everyone.

 “Right here.” P’Li held up some of the papers she had. There was a small flame in her other palm, giving her and Zaheer enough light to read.

Having finished healing Naga, Korra moved closer to P’Li.

On top of the documents she held were two photos, one of Mako and one of Bolin. The papers themselves contained detailed information on the two brothers. Their family, their address, people they were affiliated with, the Fire Ferrets, Mako’s job and his arrest record. There was also a note that Mako was a lightningbender.

“Um, Mako, Bolin, are you sure there weren’t any wanted posters for you two in that town?”

“I didn’t see any.” Mako looked at her in the rear view mirror.

“Me neither, and I would have noticed.” Bolin responded.

“Why?” Mako glanced at her.

“Because they have nearly every bit of information on you two.” Korra looked at the paper on top of the stack. “Even your arrest record.”

“What… why do they have that?” Mako sounded uneasy.

Korra was about to read over it, curious of what it contained, but P’Li crumbled up the paper and burned it.

Zaheer handed over the documents he held to P’Li. On top was a very basic map of the property, noting the location of the house, the air ship, the car, that a polar dog was present, and a note that said to keep an eye out for the combustionbender.

“How’s your ankle?”

“Much better.”

Ming-Hua got up and moved across the truck to Zaheer and started to heal his arm.

“What happened back there?” He looked at Ming-Hua. “Why didn’t you two run inside when they arrived?”

“We were actually pretty far away when showed up.” Ming-Hua then looked down. “And I thought I could get her.”

“You tried to attack an army!” Zaheer scolded.

“You know, I can stop healing!” Ming-Hua spat back. “And the rest of you just ran outside, what did you think was happening!”

“We thought you were killing each other.” Bolin spoke up.

“What?” she blinked and then mumbled. “Why would you… ugh never mind.”

Korra looked at the final paper. It was instructions for her. If she didn’t surrender, she’d be knocked unconscious, placed in full body restraints and taken to the White Lotus headquarters. If she did surrender, she would still be knocked unconscious, placed in restraints but would be taken to the South Pole.

“And really? Lightningbending?”

“It’s actually fairly common now…” Mako said looking into the review mirror.

Ming-Hua grumbled and continued to heal Zaheer.

 “By the way, where are we going? I’m going to have to turn soon.” Mako asked.

“Start heading towards Ba Sing Sei.” Zaheer said. “We’ll find a place outside the city. Will you be able to drive for a few hours?”

“I usually stay up all night.” Mako shrugged.

Ming-Hua moved over to P’Li. “You were hurt?”

“Yes but heal me later.” P’Li grabbed her side, right under her rib cage.

Ming-Hua dropped her water and leaned against P’Li and rested her head against her.

Having looked through the documents, Korra moved across from Zaheer, P’Li and Ming-Hua and leaned back against Naga.

“So we’re heading towards Ba Sing Sei, and we’ll probably be dealing with the Earth Queen soon. Do you think you can tell me who or what you’re working for?”

Zaheer glanced at P’Li, who nodded.

“Well you’ve certainly proved that you have no intention to run back to the White Lotus, even when your life is in danger… and everything that happened tonight, I don’t think you could.”

Korra groaned never having planned to return to the White Lotus. If things hadn’t worked out with Zaheer and his friends, she’d find another group of people, possibly go straight to the slums of Ba Sing Sei and hang out with the revolutionaries.

Zaheer cleared his throat. “We are part of a secret society dedicated to restoring freedom to the world, known among its members as the Red Lotus-”

“Red Lotus?” Korra nearly laughed at the irony. “So wait, I didn’t know there were two Lotus societies?”

“Yes however, the Red Lotus only came about fairly recently. We are White Lotus was meant to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are aware that the White Lotus only came out of hiding after the Hundred Years War?”

“Yeah.”

“Not everyone was pleased with that decision, fearing that the White Lotus would become nothing but glorified body guards that served corrupt nations. So a man named Xai Bau took many of those members and formed his own society.”

It made sense. She had similar opinions regarding the White Lotus.

“So you’re society is supposed to restore freedom to the world… that means the Earth Kingdom right? The Earth Queen?”

“Yes, as you know she needs to be stopped.” Zaheer responded. “But why stop with her?”

“What?” Korra’s eyes widened not expecting that follow up.

“The idea of having nations and governments is foolish-“

The truck swerved. Korra grabbed Naga’s fur to keep from falling. Across from her, P’Li held on to Ming-Hua. The waterbender gave Mako an icy glare when the truck came to a stop.

“You okay?” Ghazan asked.

“Yeah… sorry.” Mako realigned the truck with the road.

Korra turned her attention back to Zaheer. “I don’t’ know, a world without nations and governments?” She bit her lip and hoped that Asami would give her input. But she remained quiet.

“You saw firsthand with the Earth Queen how they can harm their people.” Zaheer began. “But we can also look at the Fire Nation. During the Fire Lord’s conquest for world domination, all that remains of the Air Nomads are Avatar Aang’s descendants. Seventy years later, the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes are still recovering from the war.”

She breathed. He wasn’t completely wrong. “I understand that there can be bad leaders…” Her father and uncle came to mind, and as far as she knew they were well liked by each of their tribes. “but if we just got rid of all of them, wouldn’t that throw the world out of balance?”

All she could imagine were groups of people warring, trying to seize power.  

“Avatar Wan already threw the world out of balance after he separated Raava from Vaatu-“

“Avatar Wan? Raava? Vaatu?” Korra interrupted feeling lost.

Zaheer blinked. “You don’t know about Raava and Vaatu?”

“No… should I?”

Zaheer sighed. “Within you is the spirit of Raava, that’s what makes you the avatar… she is-“

She had stopped listening. Her mind was back on the Red Lotus and what she assumed was their overall goal. How they thought that could ever work was beyond her.

“Zaheer.” P’Li placed her hand on his shoulder. “This is a lot of information and we’ve had a long night. Why don’t we get some rest?”

“Yeah you’re right.”

She kissed him on the forehead and then rested her head on his shoulder. Zaheer tried to position  himself to make it easier for her, but no matter what they did, it looked uncomfortable.

Korra moved over to the other side of the truck and once again, laid against Naga, intending to use her as a pillow. She invited Asami and Bolin to do the same.

“So what did you think of all that?” She whispered to Asami.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last section was a nightmare to write. But it was time for Korra and the rest of team avatar to learn that they are running with anarchists. 
> 
> As for what they are riding in, I don't know the names of military cars so I looked up a truck I saw on TV once. It called an M35 2½-ton cargo truck... I don't know if they call it that in the military but that's quite a mouthful. The back window is open so that Ghazan and Mako can talk and listen to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much here, just a road trip

_She was sitting in the center of the lava mote, the earth barricades protecting her from the attacks._

_“Hurry! Go avatar state!”_

_She closed her eyes and concentrated._

_“Come on hurry!”_

_Nothing happened._

_“Korra!”_

_A hand grabbed her shoulder._

_Opening her eyes, the earth walls and the lava mote were gone. She looked around for the others but they were nowhere in sight._

_“This way Korra.” She was being dragged along._

_“Let go!” She tried to airbend, not wanting to be put in the restraints or thrown into a prison, but any move she did only created the equivalent of a breeze. She slammed her foot to the ground hoping to earthbend, but nothing happened. Her heart started to pound and she flailed, trying to get free._

* * *

 

The stars were the first thing she saw when her eyes opened, and then she noticed that the sun was just at the horizon. Every bit of tension in her muscles released when both hands gripped Naga’s fur and her elbows nudged Bolin and Asami.

“It was just me and Bolin, I had to do things that I’m not proud of just to get by, but I guess I did pick up some useful skills.”

“Hey I know how it is; I got arrested a few times before I met the others. Never learned how to start a car though. But you do what you need to do to survive.”

Mako was still driving. By the sound of his voice, Korra couldn’t tell if he was tired. Knowing that he usually stayed awake all night keeping watch, she suspected that he would usually be going to bed soon.

She sat up and buried her face into her knees, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She had similar nightmares after Amon blocked her bending, where airbending hadn’t come to her and she was left running from him through an endless hallway.

 _Maybe you’ll dream up your own prison next._ She forced herself to laugh as she tried to imagine what White Lotus would build to contain an avatar. If that was their plan… no neither her parents or Katara would allow it.

 _Okay just learn to master the avatar state and you can just break out of anything they put you in._ She grinned as she fantasized being put in those restraints and then the look on their faces when she went avatar state and busted out.

She was about to say something to Mako when Asami sat up and stretched her arms.

 “Good morning.” Korra smiled.

“Morning.” Asami mumbled rubbing her eyes.  “I’ve given up on sleep.”

“Did you get any?”

“A little, but I kept waking up.”

Asami yawned and then reached for her bag. Digging towards the bottom she pulled out two protein bars.

“It’s not much, but it will get us through the next few hours.” She said handing one to Korra.

Korra took the bar, hungry, but her mouth was dry. “You don’t have any water in there do you?”

Asami shook her head. “No sorry, but we should stop soon.” She looked around at the truck. “We should get a different car, not only will this get us noticed but it won’t keep us hidden.”

She inched her way to the back window and instructed Mako to take them off road and park.

Ghazan turned his head. “Hey Asami, nice job taking down the White Lotus.”

Asami blushed. “It was nothing; I just had a few things from my father’s company.” Asami said. “And I couldn’t have done it without Bolin.”

“Looks like I’ll have to thank Bolin too. And what do you mean that was nothing? I didn’t think we were getting out of that.” Then he shrugged. “I thought we were going back to prison. At least us four-five, almost forgot Korra. I’m not sure what they were going to do with you three.”

“Yeah…” Asami eyed the floor.

“Is it okay to do this?” Korra asked feeling the truck rock side to side over the uneven terrain.

Asami nodded and moved back next to her. “This truck was made for it.”

Mako took them far from the road and down the hill, where they wouldn’t be visible to any travelers.

Mako pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

“I guess we won’t need these.” He handed them to Asami.

Asami frowned. “Wait, you had those? Why didn’t you tell me last night, we could have taken the satomobile.”

“I forgot that I had them until we were long gone.” He shrugged. “And it’s not like all of us would have fit.”

Asami sighed. “Yeah you’re right.” She dropped the keys in her bag.

“I’m going to try to get some sleep.” He yawned and went to the corner of the truck, one of the few open spots available.

Ghazan sat down next to his friends. Zaheer held P’Li and the two slept with their foreheads together. But P’Li had her arms wrapped around both Zaheer and Ming-Hua.  After a moment of looking like he was unsure of what to do, Ghazan laid down near them.

Asami pulled a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to Korra.

“Do you want to go find some water? I think we’re close to a stream.”

“Sure.” Korra knew exactly where she meant. They had passed one shortly after they had driven off road.

As she entered a wooded area, something dashed out from brush. Stumbling back, she threw flames at the figure only to see it was a small lop-eared rabbit that she had startled. Feeling her heart pound, she searched her surroundings, wondering if the White Lotus were catching up.

_No, P’Li shot down their airship and Ghazan destroyed their cars. They aren’t following us._

Still, she kept aware of her surroundings, ready for an attack. If Bolin hadn’t still been asleep, she would have brought Naga, who would alert her if anyone suspicious was nearby.

She gave the water bottle a quick rinse before filling it up, took a drink, and then filled it again. Then she ran back to the others, figuring that when the others woke up they could get a new car and be on their way.

Asami jumped off the truck as soon as Korra arrived and they sat down in the grass. Korra opened her protein bar and took a bite. It wasn’t bad, better than most.  

“So,” Korra kept her voice low. “We’re on the run with anarchists.” She had yet to process everything Zaheer had told her night before, and if any of her friends could make sense of it all, it would be Asami.

“Yeah…” Asami bit her lip. “Are you okay with that?”

“Well… I really don’t know that much about anarchy, only that it basically means no government… and I really don’t know how I feel about that.” She took a deep breath. “I really like them, I mean Ghazan and P’Li taught me lava and combustionbending, but I don’t want the exact opposite problem that I’m trying to stop.”

Asami nodded. “Last night wasn’t the best time to be discussing all this. I think, after we find a place, we need to talk to Zaheer and figure out exactly what they want.” She sighed. “I can understand why they wouldn’t want any government… but like you said, we don’t want to cause another problem for the Earth Kingdom.”

Korra smiled. “I was surprised you didn’t say anything last night.”

“Yeah… I really didn’t know what to say.” She sighed. “These past few weeks, with everything that’s happened, I’ve been trying to figure things out, and there’s just so much I’m not sure about anymore.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”                                

Asami shook her head. “No not now.” Then she smiled. “Not until after I’ve gotten more than an hour of sleep.” She grabbed the water bottle and took another drink.

 “You know, I just figured out where we are.” Asami sighed. “And, it’s not a big deal because they wouldn’t just stop someone traveling on the road, but Mako took us very close to Zaofu.”

“Okay, what’s with Zaofu?” Korra remembered P’Li mentioning it weeks ago, suggesting it was a place where the White Lotus may look for them.

Asami looked at her. “That’s Suyin Beifong’s city.”

“Beifong? Is she related to Lin?”

“Yeah… that’s her sister.”

Korra blinked, but then frowned and folded her arms. “So Lin has a sister...”

“Yeah you didn’t know?”

“No, no one ever mentioned her.” Growing up, she knew of Kya, Bumi, Lin, Tenzin, and Izumi, but Suyin was never once mentioned. Even during her short time in Republic City, Tenzin and Lin never spoke of her. “Is she the black sheep of the family or of the original team Avatar’s kids?”

Asami shrugged. “My dad would never let me visit Zaofu because it’s a known haven for criminals… and I think she was one-”

“Lin’s sister is a criminal?” Korra nearly laughed. “Isn’t that a little ironic?” She tried to imagine Suyin and could only picture a much bigger and scarier version of Lin.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Asami smiled. “I do know she has five kids, one is a girl around our age, I think her name is Opal.”

“Really? She’s our age?” Korra frowned, wondering why Suyin and her family were never invited to visit her in the compound.

Only members of the White Lotus were allowed to enter, but she didn’t see why they couldn’t have made an exception for team avatar’s children. Unless Suyin really couldn’t be trusted, and apparently she runs a city full of criminals.  

* * *

 

The morning dragged. Korra spent a good deal trying to practice her bending, not lava or combustionbending as that would leave evidence that they had passed through. But she wasn’t productive. Most of her practice was spent  walking back and forth thinking about the previous night.

When she finally gave up, she and Bolin took Naga for a short walk to give the polar dog some exercise. Pabu of course, was perched on Bolin’s shoulder. They returned to find Mako talking to Asami.

 “Yeah, we’re not far from a town, I can get us a truck tonight.” Mako said and then yawned. “I know where they usually keep the keys.”

“You have to wait till tonight?” Korra blurted out. That would only give the White Lotus more time to get word out that they had escaped and to track them down.

“I can’t exactly walk in and steal a truck in broad day light.”

“Oh right.” Korra sighed.

She caught sight of P’Li, who slowly climbed off the back of the truck holding her side. Zaheer reached out his hand but she refused.

She walked over, remembering that the White Lotus were particularly focused on her, but she was nearly run down by Ming-Hua.

 “Ready for me to heal you?”  Ming-Hua asked.

P’Li nodded and the two walked towards the wooded area.

“Why can’t Ming-Hua just heal her here?” Korra asked Zaheer.

Zaheer looked away. “It’s just what they want to do.”

She knew he dodged the answer, but she didn’t question further.

“Are you doing okay?” Zaheer asked.

“Yeah… why do you ask?”

“You were pacing quite a bit out there.”

“Oh…” She nearly groaned at how obvious she had been, knowing that her fears were unfounded. But still she doubted herself. “Well you know…. we’re going to be here all day, is there any chance the White Lotus could catch up to us?”

Zaheer shook his head. “No, it would take them nearly a day on foot to get to the nearest town. And even if they did have a car, they would have to be lucky enough to drive the same route as us.”

“Right.” She said, feeling a weight lift off her.

“They’re probably just now getting concerned that the others didn’t return. If anything, they’ll send another air ship to figure out what happened and then search for us.”

She nodded.

* * *

 

In the evening, Korra and Ming-Hua went to the stream to get dinner. Neither of them spoke, but Ming-Hua did periodically glance over at her.

 When they were finished, Ming-Hua waited for Korra to gather up all the fish, before walking back. Most were small, but they had enough for everyone including the polar dog.

Korra grilled the fish over a campfire Mako had built, making enough for everyone, but left Naga’s raw.

“Um how am I supposed to eat this?” Asami asked holding up her fish.

“Like this.” Korra bit the head off hers.

Asami cringed.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Korra said as she chewed. Asami put her hand over her mouth.

“Um are you okay? It’s not that bad.”

“No it’s just that you’re talking to me with a chewed up fish head in your mouth.”

“Oh sorry.” Korra swallowed. “After all this is over, we’ll go somewhere nice.”

“Huh?” Asami’s eyes widened. “Um okay.” She looked away from Korra and bit into the stomach of her fish.

After dinner, Mako and Ghazan went to get a truck. Korra and the others waited for them near the street after she buried the military car. They returned with a delivery truck, large enough to fit Naga.

Korra and P’Li volunteered to stay awake and drive through the night.

“Do you think I could drive?” Korra asked.

“Sure go ahead.” P’Li nodded and gave Zaheer a kiss before climbing into the passenger seat.

Every so often she’d glance into the rear view mirror at the others. Asami was often tossing and Mako rolled over a few times.

Next to her, P’Li stared out the window, looking bored.

“Any idea how long it will take us to get to Misty Palms Oasis?” Korra kept her voice quiet. They planned to stop there in the morning to get water for the drive through the desert.

P’Li opened the glove compartment and pulled out a map. She layed it across her lap. “its right here,” She pointed to a spot marked in the desert. “And we’re about here.” She pointed traced her finger down the road. “We’ll probably arrive in the morning.”

Korra looked. It was near the edge of the desert and the road they were traveling would lead right to it.

“Korra, watch the road!”

She turned her head and saw that she had veered to the other lane. Luckily, at that hour, the road was empty.

“Sorry.” She said once the truck was back in the lane.

“No I probably shouldn’t have told you to look at the map.” P’Li folded it and stuck it back in the glove compartment.

They had long passed through town and there was nothing but flat land on either side. She glanced over at P’Li, focusing on her tattoo.

“So… if we go somewhere close to the city, won’t someone recognize us?”

 “We’ll find a place away from town.” P’Li responded. “And we’ll try to avoid others, at least I will.”

 “What about combustionbending? I don’t think I have it mastered.”

“You probably could have benefited from a few more lessons but I think you’ll be fine if you need to use it.”

She wasn’t sure. It was only recent that she had managed to curve the beams and she still had difficulty getting direct hits on targets. But they no longer had the luxury of being secluded in the mountains.

“Are you okay from the other night? Zaheer said you were a little anxious today.”

Her face got hot. “Yeah I’m fine… I was just worried that the White Lotus were going to find us while we were just waiting back there, but Zaheer said that it would be awhile before they would start looking. And you know… I just really don’t want them to get any of us.”

“I think we got a little too comfortable, we really should have had someone on watch at all times.” P’Li spoke. “And an escape plan.”

 “I guess.”

The place was supposed to be hidden and not well known. But someone did recognize Mako and Bolin in town. She remembered the instructions written down for her.

“I just don’t get it, why was I going to be sent some place different if I had surrendered?”

“I can only guess that if you surrendered, they probably figured that your convictions weren’t strong and, while you would be going back to the compound, you would get to go home. I think they would let you see your parents as their way of getting you back to their side.” She paused and hesitated before continuing. “If not, you were probably going to headquarters for reeducation. Those would be the best case scenarios for you. But we can’t know for sure.”

“Reeducation? How?”

“There’s… several ways.”

P’Li started to stare out the window and Korra took that as a cue to not ask further questions.

* * *

 

P’Li had been right; they arrived near Misty Palms just as the sun was rising.

It might have been that they were parked and everyone else was outside, but she had no trouble falling asleep. When she woke up, it was nearly the afternoon and Asami was telling Ming-Hua and P’Li the ending of their book to which Ghazan gloated that he had been right.

They made their only stop for the day at noon in the middle of the desert, where all that was visible was miles and miles of sand with few plants scattered about as well as the occasional jackalope.

“Hey Korra, Bolin,” Ghazan called out to them. “Check this out.” He moved his arms as if he were lavabending and the sand followed.

“Cool… sandbending.” Bolin ran over.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” He then glanced over at Korra.

Korra shook her head. “Not now,” The sun was beating down and the last thing she wanted to do was any kind of bending, unless she could somehow use waterbending to make it rain.

 “I can’t believe them.” Mako walked up next to her fanning himself. “How can they do that in this heat?”

She was about to agree but then remembered where Ghazan had been kept for thirteen years. While the desert was hot, at least she wasn’t covered in a layer of sweat the moment she stepped out of the truck.

 “You know, they’re just having fun.”

“I guess, it’s just, we’re just crammed in a truck all morning and then we stop out here.” Mako sighed. “I just really can’t wait until this road trip is over.”

“Are you doing okay?” Korra asked putting her hand on his shoulder. She had been so distracted that she didn’t noticed that Mako was distressed. She wondered if the same were true for Asami and Bolin… although Bolin didn’t seem the least bit bothered.

“Yeah... two nights ago I nearly got arrested, now I’m stealing trucks and I’m on the run… I was just kind of trying to get away from that life… ”

“Oh sorry.” Korra lowered her head

“Nah don’t worry, I’d do anything for you.”

They smiled at each other and he reached for her hand. She was about to take it but stopped, pretending she didn’t notice.

 _No not yet._ _Wait till this is all over. And I don’t want Asami to see…_

Mako still had his hand near hers. Knowing that she couldn’t ignore it for too long, she scanned the area, looking for an excuse to avoid explaining herself. She spotted Asami with Zaheer and P’Li looking at the map.

“Um I need to talk to Zaheer.”

She hunched her shoulders as she walked, wondering if she should go back to Mako. But she had no idea what to say that wouldn’t come off awkward.

“If we take this path, we’ll be out of the desert tonight, but it will take us a little longer to get to Ba Sing Se.” Asami traced a path along the map stopping at a town. “But we can stop here and pick up anything we need.”

“Any particular reason you chose that town?” Zaheer asked.

“I visited it once a few years ago when my dad did some work there.” Asami began. “It’s small and out of the way and it’s the kind of place that’s the last to know anything.”

“That would be ideal….” Zaheer said. “Will you and your friends be okay with another day of travel?”

“We’re going to have to be.” Asami sighed and then looked at the map. “I’ll mark the route.” She folded the map and went back to the truck.

Zaheer took P’Li’s hand. “You know that library used to be nearby.”

“The one that you visit in the Spirit World?” P’Li smiled. “You’re not going to ask me to go find the location are you?”

“No there’s nothing left of it here, but I would like to visit the library in the Spirit World with you.” Zaheer smiled at her. “I could teach you to enter.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You remember what happened the last time you tried to help me enter the Spirit World.”

They both ginned and P’Li kissed him on the forehead.

Korra groaned and left the two to have their moment.

“Korra did you need something?” Zaheer called after her.

“No.”

The others were getting ready to get back into the truck, so she went to get Naga. When Naga realized where she was going, she whined and tried to pull away.

“Come on girl, it’s only for a few more hours.”

She had to pull Naga onto the truck and bribe her with more water, giving the polar dog part of her ration.

 “Hey Ming-Hua, remember that time we drank the cactus juice.” Ghazan said. Ming-Hua was still sitting in the back her feet dangled over the side.

“We’re not going to talk about that!” She hissed.

P’Li climbed into the truck and put her hand on Ming-Hua’s shoulder. “I remember.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Cactus juice?” Bolin asked holding Pabu and scratching behind the fire ferret’s ears.

“Yeah you should try it sometime-“

“Don’t tell him to drink that stuff!” Ming-Hua yelled and Ghazan shrunk back.

Korra eyed a cactus plant. She had heard stories of what it would do to anyone who took a drink. Maybe it would make the ride more bearable.

 “Who’s going to be up front?” Mako asked grabbing water.

“I will.” Ming-Hua said turning her back to Ghazan and then used her water tendril to point to Asami. “With her.”

Asami looked up from the map and blinked. “Um okay.”

Korra rubbed behind Naga’s ears, helping her to calm down.

 “Should you really be driving?” Asami was sitting in the passenger seat biting her lip.

“You’re the one that hasn’t been sleeping.” Ming-Hua gripped the key with her water tendril and started up the engine.

“Okay… just be careful.”

Ming-Hua sighed, and shifted lanes.

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they parked near the town. The first thing Korra did after letting Naga out was build a campfire. It was much cooler now that they were out of the desert.

Asami sat down next to the fire and pulled out money to give to Mako and Bolin. As soon as they left for town, Korra sat next to her.

“Well that was a long day.” Asami commented scooting closer to her.

“Yeah, I’m just glad were not driving all night.” The truck was crammed, and she doubted that she could get Naga back inside.

Asami sighed. “Earlier, what was with you and Mako? I thought you two were going to hold hands but you stopped?”

Korra blushed. “Oh that… um… you know, I just don’t think we should start things up again yet.”

“Korra if you want to date him go ahead… I told you I was over him.” Asami eyed the ground. “He really cares about you.”

“No it’s not that.” She paused. “There’s just a lot going on and I’m not ready.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Now that she had gotten to know Mako better, she did enjoy just being his friend. There were also some habits of his that she found annoying, such as his over protectiveness.

She looked around at the others. Ghazan was showing off an earth tent to Ming-Hua, and then he made on for her. Zaheer had his head resting on P’Li’s shoulder as they watched the other two. Naga and Pabu were snuggled together asleep.

“Are you sure?” Asami raised her eye brow.

“Yeah, of course.” Korra forced a smile, unsure of her feelings towards Mako.

* * *

 

_Air Temple Island_

The young airbender sat with her eyes closed concentrating. Weeks ago she had managed to enter the Spirit World, something she had yet to tell her father.

That night she was working on a new technique, one she had read about in an old book she found in Air Temple Island’s Library.

“Jinora, what are you doing.”

She had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t heard Ikki enter.

Jinora smiled. “I’m going to find Korra.”


	8. Chapter 8

They had been lucky to come upon an abandoned place near Ba Sing Sei, especially one where their nearest neighbor wasn't visible. The place was rundown, with a few floor boards that rose up and nearly every window was cracked, but it would work as a temporary home.

Korra coughed on the dust floating in the air and her eyes watered. It needed serious clean up. Ming-Hua was already at work clearing off a window covered in dirt, giving a view to the lake outside.

Asami wrinkled her nose, looking around at the interior of the house. "This doesn't look too expensive."

Korra snickered. In her opinion, the only thing worth anything on the property were the over grown gardens that surrounded the house.

"Expensive?" Ghazan sat down on a couch that surprisingly didn't collapse under his weight. ""No one's lived here in years; I doubt we'll be noticed."

"What do you mean-" She started and her mouth hung open. "Wait that's illegal!"

"What does it matter? We're already wanted criminals." He glanced over at Zaheer and P'Li.

"It's probably best that your money be used elsewhere." Zaheer said.

"I guess..." Asami bit her lip and looked over to Mako for support. Mako only shrugged in return.

The house was thoroughly searched for anything left behind. There were three small rooms, all mostly empty except for one, which had a bed. The few items gathered up included a cracked mug, a ragged blanket, some gardening tools, a pai sho set, and two novels. Nothing useful, unless someone knew how to garden.

Ming-Hua took one of the books and Bolin set up a game of pai sho in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Mako, do you want to play?"

For a moment, Mako looked as though he were about to refuse, but then sighed and started to make his way over to his brother. But then Asami sat down across from Bolin.

"I'll play."

"I didn't know you played pai sho."

"My dad taught me years ago. We used to play all the time."

Mako walked over to Korra, looking relieved that he wasn't needed to play.

"So we’re here." Mako said.

Korra nodded and her stomach felt like it were in knots. She eyed the cleared off window.

"I'm gonna step outside, do you mind watching over things in here?"

"Um sure." Mako said.

She was already headed to the door. Mako wasn't needed to keep watch; she just didn't want to explain why she needed to be alone.

Korra sat down in front of the lake and watched a flock of turtle ducks swim. She then looked around for the walls of Ba Sing Sei, but they were too far away to be seen.

All that was left for her to do was master the avatar state. They would then go to the lower ring to find the revolutionaries and let them know that she was on their side and would support them in taking down the queen.

Zaheer had told her that she needed to listen to what they wanted for the Earth Kingdom, but to not let them put in another tyrannical regime and maybe even offer her own suggestions.

On one of their longer stretches in the truck, Zaheer explained more of the Red Lotus' ideology, often using quotes from Guru Laghima that she wasn't always sure how they related to what he said. When he was finished, she felt better about them. They simply believed that the people could self-govern and that a ruler wasn't necessary. Everyone would have equal status, as they were against the class system, and a new society would be formed where the citizens would come to an agreement on the laws. It wouldn't be a completely chaotic system like she had initially thought.

As good as it sounded; she had her reservations as it seemed a little too idealistic. Asami had said later in private that the people in the upper rings wouldn't just give up their status and cooperate with those in the lower rings. And someone would likely try to seize power.

It then occurred to her that she would be the one to stop that from happening.

She didn't want to dismiss it all entirely as she did like a lot of it. If she could just get into the Spirit World and contact Aang and talk to him about everything.

She sighed, almost dreading her first meeting with the previous avatar. She had after all run away from the organization that he had left with the responsibility to protect her.

It was doubtful that the White Lotus would just sit by and let her make radical changes to the Earth Kingdom. However once she had the avatar state mastered there wasn't anything they could do. Without it, she doubted that she could take even one of her masters... certainly not Katara.

Having given herself a headache, she went back inside, figuring she might as well talk to Zaheer about mastering the avatar state.

"Alright, that's it, Asami's the champ."

Korra walked in to see Bolin throw up his hands and then mumble something about losing five games.

"You know, P'Li's pretty good." Ghazan said.

P'Li glared at Ghazan from where she was resting against Zaheer.

Asami smiled at her. "You want to?"

"Um sure." She said as Zaheer was lifting his head off her shoulder.

"Alright P'Li destroy her!" Bolin cheered.

"It's been several years." P'Li said sitting down.

As the two started their game Korra approached Zaheer.

"Um hey," She said getting his attention. "I was wondering when we could start working on that avatar stuff."

"Whenever you're ready. I'll understand if you need a few days."

She sat down next to him. As tempting as it was to take a few days to rest, she wanted to get started as soon as possible. This would require her to meditate, something that had always been difficult for her

"Let's start tomorrow."

"Bolin I can hear you." Asami said in a low voice.

He had been quietly cheering for P'Li, audible enough that Korra could hear him from where she sat.

"Well you know... she said she hasn't played in years... I was just giving her a confidence boost."

Asami groaned.

"Hey Asami, I'm on your side." Ghazan said. 

Korra turned her attention back to Zaheer. "You know of all your friends, I would have thought that you'd be the best at pai sho."

Zaheer shook his head. "P'Li and I used to play all the time the first few months after we met. I've never won a game against her." He smiled as he finished.

"Wasn't that annoying?" She couldn't imagine playing a game where she always lost.

Zaheer shrugged. "It was one of the few things she wanted to do and I think it was a needed distraction."

"P'Li won..." Bolin said in disbelief. He then pumped his fist into the air. "Alright, Asami has been defeated!"

Asami smiled at the combustionbender. "Finally someone gave me a challenge." She then smirked at Bolin.

* * *

 

Despite lying on the floor rolled up in a blanket, Korra slept well that night, only waking up when Mako and Bolin switched off on watch and at dawn, when the sun shined through the uncovered window into her face.

Needing supplies, mainly food, she took Mako, Bolin, and Asami out to Naga and went over the various commands the polar dog would follow.

"She'll be fine if you leave her outside town." Korra said while scratching behind Naga's ears. "Bolin if you could just make her a shelter?"

"Sure, no problem." He responded climbing up onto the polar dog. "Would she prefer it above or below ground?"

"I don't think she minds either way." Korra looked both Mako and Bolin up and down. "Are you sure it’s a good idea for you two to go?"

They both wore Earth Kingdom clothes, and even though their hair had grown since leaving Republic City, they would still be recognizable if anyone had their wanted posters.

Mako pulled his hood up. "It'll be fine, we'll be more careful this time. Besides, we do need stuff and everyone else here is far more well-known."

Asami handed money up to Bolin, who started to look through it.

"Uh Mako, we could get noticed if pay with these." He said as Naga started to walk.

Mako turned and blinked when he saw the amount. "Yeah... I'll find someone to take care of that."

Naga picked up speed. Korra was a little jealous that she couldn't accompany them. It would be easy to change her hair and look like a completely different person. But Mako insisted that he and Bolin check out the town before anyone else go.

"I guess I should go find Zaheer." Korra said once she could no longer see Naga.

"You're going to the Spirit World today right?"

"I'm going to try at least." She gave a nervous laugh recalling the days with Tenzin when they'd sit for what felt like hours trying to get in. "Were you going to do anything today?"

"There's really not much to do." Asami said. "I'll probably grab that other book and start reading."

It was odd to hear that from Asami considering how busy she was back at her father's house. Korra remembered the all-nighters she would pull, trying to get work done for Future Industries.

She stopped, recalling what Asami had told her of the destruction in the house.

"Oh, you lost all your work..."

"Yeah," Asami frowned. "But I got the basics down; I don't think it will take me too long to draw everything up again."

Before she entered the house, she noticed Ming-Hua and Ghazan down at the lake. Ming-Hua pulled up water to form two very large water tendrils, and then used them to lift herself up higher than Ghazan.

The waterbender barely spoke to her all week, and if she did, it was usually to address her as well as someone else. Though she did sit next to her one time in the truck and didn't seem to mind being near her.

* * *

 

She met with Zaheer and P'Li in the one room no one used as a bedroom. It was small but completely empty and free of distractions. Surprising to both her and P'Li, Zaheer kept the instructions short. They weren't much different than the ones Tenzin gave making them easy to grasp.

Then he had her sit in the middle of the room.

"So if I get into the Spirit World, you'll be able to find me right?" Korra asked. "I mean, you won't end up far away?"

Zaheer was going show her around the Spirit World, and by what P'Li had said, she'd probably get the grand tour. She was grateful that someone was going with her. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally wonder into Koh's lair or find the fog of lost souls.

"I will but don't worry about getting in today." Zaheer said. "We'll work up to it."

Korra nodded a little disappointed. She glanced over at P'Li, her eyes drawn to her tattoo. Other than to keep Zaheer from going off onto tangents in his instructions, P'Li was there to watch over the two if she had gotten into the Spirit World. Now it seemed to be a waste of her time.

Wanting to get her first session over with, she closed her eyes and started to focus.

It wasn't long before she started to fidget and wonder how much time was left. It was the same problem she had with Tenzin, only this time she wouldn't open her eyes and check to see if he were still in their realm.

As much as she tried to refocus it only lasted for a short time.

"That's enough for today." Zaheer finally said.

Korra opened her eyes and forced a smile. She hadn't been sitting there that long.

He must have noticed her disappointment.

"Don't worry; this isn't easy to get right away. We'll try again tomorrow."

She nodded and got up to leave.

Nearing the kitchen she overheard Ming-Hua.

"I will, I just need a little more time." The waterbender was hunched over holding her book open with her feet with Ghazan standing in front of her.

Ghazan eyed her. "Hey she's right-"

"I said I need more time!" Ming-Hua spat and turned the page with her toes.

Korra sighed getting the impression that she had walked in on something personal and headed back to her room.

* * *

 

She had planned to rest for the remainder of the day but quickly got bored. Twice she tried to meditate again in her room with no success. Asami had gotten the other book and Korra tried to read along with her, but after reading one line of dialogue from the main character, that reminded her of Tahno, and she was done. Asami didn't care for the book either but kept reading, suggesting that maybe there was character development.

Later, after Bolin and Mako returned, Ghazan offered to take them out to lavabend and she accepted. At the very least, she could be competent at something that day.

"Did you get into the Spirit World?" Bolin asked walking next to her. Though she and Bolin had gotten much better at lavabending, Bolin almost a master, they want to risk their house. So they were headed to the other side of the lake.

Korra shook her head. "No, it'll probably be awhile before that happens."

"Nah you'll get it. I mean you had trouble with airbending and you got that down." Bolin smiled at her.

She scoffed. "Yeah after your brother-" She stopped and looked ahead of her at Ghazan and Ming-Hua, unsure if they knew what had happened with Amon.

“So how was town?" She had already asked Mako earlier, but it was all she could think to change the subject.

"It's pretty cool; we could see the walls of Ba Sing Sei... although we did have a little trouble-"

"What do you mean?" Korra interrupted. Mako had said nothing of any trouble and the last thing she wanted was to once again have to flee and spend more days on the road. Ahead of them, Ming-Hu and Ghazan looked at each other and slowed.

Bolin gulped. "It's nothing really, Mako just bumped into some guy who had a bit of a chip on his shoulder and he thought Mako stole something... but don't worry Mako handled it."

"How did he handle it?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"He just threatened him with a little lightning spark. It's no big deal." Bolin held his hands in front of him.

She felt a little better but didn't understand why Bolin didn't do anything. He was a very skilled earthbender both in and out of the ring.

"Why didn't you just melt the ground, that would have scared him."

"No don't do that." Ghazan spoke up. "Not in a crowded place. Someone will notice, word will spread and Queen will try to conscript him."

Korra folded her arms. "Bolin's not an Earth Kingdom citizen, they can't do that."

"Yeah, but as far as I know, we're the only three lavabenders, do you want word to get out that there's one near the city?"

"Oh right." She looked at Bolin. "Well you could have treated it like a probending match. Knock the guy back with an earth disk."

She noticed Ming-Hua glance back at her.

"Nah, Mako handles the heroics, I'm the talker." Bolin lowered his head smiling. "I did manage to get someone to sell me some vegetables at a very low price."

He looked a head at Ming-Hua and Ghazan.

 "You know, Zaheer can get into the Spirit World and is all... spiritual and stuff, what about you two?"

"P'Li can't." Korra groaned.

Ghazan looked back. "Zaheer tried to teach me years ago, but I'd just get bored meditating." He eyed Ming-Hua. "You never tried to go right."

She shook her head. "No the Spirit World sounds awful, why would I want to go to a place where I can't use my waterbending."

"You're not curious?" Ghazan asked.

She shrugged. "Zaheer talks about it enough that I might as well have been there." She scoffed. "It doesn't sound that great."

"Yeah but if you go by what Zaheer says, you'd think it was just one giant library and Xai Bau's grove." He paused. "I'd rather hear more about the spirits."

Korra laughed. "When I get in, I promise I'll tell you about every spirit I come across."

"I'm holding you to that."

They found a field on the other side of the lake with various fruit trees scattered about. If Korra squinted, she saw what looked like a fence possibly signaling the end of the property.

As a warm up, Ghazan had her and Bolin go over the techniques they had learned the past few weeks. Korra was a little envious watching Bolin as he was further along than her, but she did learn something new at the end.

Korra noticed Ming-Hua watching as she attempted what Ghazan had taught her. It was similar to a common advanced waterbending form that it came easy. She made it bigger than what Ghazan had demonstrated and was disappointed when Ming-Hua showed no reaction, leaving her to feel that she hadn't done it correctly. 

"Hey nice job Korra, that was cool." Ghazan complimented making her feel a little better.

The field was covered in charred earth when their lesson ended. As she was walking back, Ming-Hua caught up to her and raised her water tendril to hand her an apple pulled from one of the trees.

"Um thank you." Korra took the fruit. She didn't really want one but wasn't going to turn down Ming-Hua.

Ming-Hua nodded and ran ahead to give one to Ghazan and Bolin.

* * *

 

Her second day meditating, Korra suggested that if in the off chance she did get into the Spirit World, that Zaheer go and get P'Li. That way she wouldn't have to waste her time sitting in a room watching Korra sit with her eyes closed.

She had to admit that she could focus better that day, but still didn't feel that much was accomplished.

Eager to get outside to lavabend, she went to get Bolin and Ghazan, only finding Ming-Hua on the couch reading.

"How did it go?" Ming-Hua asked closing her book.

Korra blinked, and looked at the waterbender, making sure she was in fact talking to her.

"Um... same as yesterday..." She forced a smile. "Do you know where Bolin and Ghazan-"

"They're already outside." Ming-Hua stood up. "But I was wondering if instead of lavabending," She eyed the ground. "If you'd want to go outside and I could show you some of my waterbending."

Korra tilted her head unsure if she had heard her right. "Really?"

Ming-Hua nodded. "I'll understand if you don't... after last week."

"No, I want to," Korra smiled and had to hold it back from getting too wide. "Let me just tell Ghazan-"

"I already talked to him." Ming-Hua said. "And don’t worry about missing out on lavabending… ever since we got here he's been asking when I'm going to take you out to waterbend."

"He has?" The conversation from the previous day suddenly made sense.

 "He thinks we'll get along well." She paused and looked Korra up and down. "I guess we'll see." She then tilted her head towards the door, gesturing Korra to follow.

Korra tried to walk ahead of Ming-Hua to get the door for her as she didn't have her water tendrils, but before she could reach, Ming-Hua lifted her leg, grabbed the knob with her toes and turned.

Korra paused, a little embarrassed that she assumed Ming-Hua would need her help, but then ran to catch up.

She had only ever been around a handful of people from the Southern Water Tribe, which mostly included her mother, Katara, Sokka, and later Tenzin and his children, though they were more interested in their Air Nomad heritage. It was exciting for her to finally be around someone else from the tribe, but then she remembered that Ming-Hua despised their home.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Ming-Hua nodded. "I'm getting over it." She then smirked. "And I saw your bending the night we were attacked, I think I can help you out."

Korra frowned. "My bending? Did you forget that I was the one that saved you?"

Ming-Hua turned sharply towards Korra and opened her mouth, but then she sighed and kept walking.

They walked in silence. Korra tried to remember any instance she had used waterbending against the White Lotus but she could barely recall the details of that night. They had been nowhere near a lake or a pond nor was it raining, so it made far more sense for her to use earth, fire, and air.

They stopped at the edge of the lake. Ming-Hua spun around forming her water tendrils and held them in place at her shoulders.

"Okay, I've never had a student...and I'm not sure where to start." She began. "You're already a waterbending master so I guess just show me what you know." She paused and frowned. "And I mean, show me your best, not every little thing you've ever learned."

"Yeah I figured." Korra pulled water up from the lake, ready to show off everything Katara had taught her, planning to include a mix of northern and southern style, and even a few probending moves.

Ming-Hua watched, never saying a word or showing any indication that she was impressed. Even when Korra did the most complicated of each of the styles, Ming-Hua kept her same stony expression.

"Okay that's enough." Ming-Hua said as Korra was finishing the octopus form.

She looked Korra up and down. "We don't have anything to tie up your hands... so for today, just hold them behind your back."

Korra pulled her arms in close. "Why do you want to tie my hands?"

Ming-Hua rolled her shoulders.

"Oh right."

They started with the basics, just so Korra could get acclimated to not using her arms. Though more difficult, the water flowed with her shoulders as it would her hands.

"Who taught you to waterbend?" Korra ask as they finished up the beginner techniques.

"No one, I figured it out on my own."

"Really? You never had a master?"

"Only for healing, I wasn't allowed to learn to fight so I just taught myself when..." Her lips curled. "Um Zaheer also had a few scrolls and I looked at those. He used to collect them."

She barely heard the end of Ming-Hua's statement. She didn't want to believe that the Southern Water Tribe masters would refuse to train Ming-Hua.

Katara would have been furious if she had known, and likely would have taken a long vacation from Republic City to have a word with them. She only had to convince Pakku to train her in combat and had the utmost respect for Toph Beifong.

Korra wanted to ask more but Ming-Hua made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Zaheer used to collect waterbending scrolls?" Korra repeated following Ming-Hua's redirection. It didn't seem too odd for him; he just wouldn't have any need for them. She figured he'd be more likely to have scrolls with words of wisdom from various old masters. But who knows, maybe he did have those in addition to the bending scrolls.

"Not just waterbending, he had several fire and earthbending scrolls too. I always thought that it annoyed P'Li because they took up so much room in his bag. But then one day she found an airbending scroll on the top shelf of an old library and surprised him with it." Ming-Hua scoffed. "You have no idea how excited he was."

"It's kind of cute." Korra shrugged knowing how rare it would be to come across anything related to the Air Nomads, unless one was at Air Temple Island.

"Yeah, a scroll that none of us had any use for." Ming-Hua rolled her eyes.

Moving on to the more complicated techniques, Korra had to use her spine and at times, her legs.

She watched Ming-Hua demonstrate one.

“Okay try that out." she said after landing.

Korra jumped up, whirled around pulling water out of the lake which lifted her higher. If she didn't have a strong core she wouldn't have been able to support her upper body. Already her stomach was starting to hurt. But she froze water into ice disks under her feet and kicked them.

As she was finishing she caught sight of Ming-Hua, who was trying not to smile. But then on landing, Korra lost balance. Ming-Hua walked over and stood in front of where she lay.

"How was that?" Korra asked pushing herself up and bending the mud off her arm.

"Good just don't fall on your face next time."

"I think you use every muscle in your body to waterbend." Korra put her hand over her lower back where it was starting to feel sore.

"Just whatever works." Ming-Hua eyed the lake. "Watch this."

She rolled her neck and water start to rise out of the lake but then fell.

"You need to do that much faster for it to be useful, but don't... unless you really need to. It hurts your neck."

"How did you figure that one out?" Korra asked tempted to try despite the warning.

Ming-Hua grinned. "Years ago, the police had me pinned down after I got caught stealing, and I got desperate. Lucky for me it was raining."

"Oh." Korra gave a wry smile.

Not wanting to put her in the situation that she often did with P'Li, she didn't ask any further questions.

"Do you want to work more tomorrow?" Ming-Hua asked as they were walking back to the house. The sun was setting and neither seemed to notice that hours passed.

"Yeah... I thought that was the plan." Korra knew there was more she could learn. The woman took down several sentries at P'Li's prison while she and Asami together only fought about three.

"Um, by the way, thank you." Korra smiled.

Ming-Hua shrugged. "You're not so bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research just to sound like I kind of knew what I was talking about. If your an anarchist and that beginning was just painful to read, I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Green hills and a blue sky appeared. Korra caught a glimpse of a mountain before everything faded to black. She opened her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling disoriented.

“Is everything alright?” Zaheer asked.

“Yeah… the spirit world looks like ours right?” The words rolled out and she as almost embarrassed once they were spoken. From the stories she had heard, there were forests, pools, meadows… it sounded similar enough to theirs.

“Parts of it, yes.” Zaheer leaned in towards her. “Did you think you were in?”

“If I was it was only for a second… let me try again.”

She closed her eyes. After days of practicing, she could now meditate for a decent period of time. It still wasn’t something she enjoyed but it wasn’t unbearable.

However, at that moment, most likely because she was distracted at the thought that she may have finally gotten in to the spirit world, she couldn’t concentrate.

“Why don’t you try again tomorrow.” Zaheer suggested. “Isn’t Ming-Hua waiting for you?”

Korra nodded and opened her eyes, a little disappointed.

Usually she would have a few hours between meditation and training with Ming-Hua. But it had been over cast all morning with dark gray clouds threatening to storm. The rain would be more than welcome for two waterbenders, the lightning however…

Glancing out the window she frowned, as it had only gotten darker. She had hoped that the storm would pass over and her training wouldn’t have to be cut short. Now it looked like she wouldn’t get any time at all.

“If Ming-Hua is too much for you, one of us can talk to her.” Zaheer said misreading her annoyance at the weather conditions.

“She’s not.”

“But P’Li and I have watched you two out there-“

“It’s fine… one of these days I’m going to win.”

After mastering the basics of Ming-Hua’s style, which had only taken a few days, they started to spar after each of their lessons. It was meant to be a way for Korra to put what she learned into practice. However, even though Korra was limited to waterbending and had her hands tied, Ming-Hua treated each sparring match as though it were a serious fight. All Korra could really do was dodge her attacks, every day finding new ways to get up without the use of her arms.

She found Ming-Hua in her usual spot, on the floor reading her book. Once the waterbender noticed Korra she folded over the corner of the page and then called for P’Li to tie Korra’s hands.

The three were quiet as P’Li tied the rope, Ming-Hua stared outside barely paying attention to either of them.

When P’Li finished, Korra tried to separate her wrists as a way to test the knot, and then nodded at P’Li.

“Let’s hurry.” Ming-Hua gestured her to follow.

“So… is your book any good?” Korra asked as they stepped outside. The wind blew her hair in front of her eyes and she had to use her shoulder to tuck it behind her ear.

“No.”

“Oh… um… that’s too bad.” Korra gave a wry smile. It was only an attempt to make conversation. Ming-Hua was always short with her at the start of their training, where it was often more difficult to carry on a conversation with her than it had been with P’Li. But at the end, there were times she’d talk non-stop. She particularly liked to brag about fighting cops, or soldiers, those that mistook her for an easy target.

“We’re going to have to be quick today.” Ming-Hua was looking up at the dark clouds. “Well just go straight to sparring and get in what we can. If you want we can practice longer tomorrow.”

“Actually… I think I might have been in the spirit world today… and I’ll probably get in tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Ming-Hua lowered her head but then straightened up. “Then we’ll just skip tomorrow… you’re not going there every day are you?”  

“I don’t so… but there might be time when I get back-“

“No.” Ming-Hua shook her head and stopped next to the lake. “You’re going with Zaheer and he’s going to tell you absolutely everything about... whatever you come across, you’ll be there all day. If he starts to bore you just say so, he doesn’t mind when you tell him that he’s talking too much.”

Korra was about to respond but Ming-Hua spoke before she could get a word in.

“We should really get started; we’ve already wasted too much time.”

Korra nodded and got into a stance. Moving her spine and her shoulders she started to lift water out of the lake and as she did, she jumped back barely dodging Ming-Hua’s first attack. Two water tendrils connected at her shoulders. Korra looked at them both, shocked that she had them. It was the first time she didn’t drop her water and was left helpless. Ming-Hua would never let her get near or in the lake.

But she couldn’t stare at them for too long, as Ming-Hua’s water tendrils were descending down on her. She rolled to avoid the water and then pushed herself up, ready for Ming-Hua. The waterbender was faster than anyone she had ever fought, Korra was lucky that she had managed to avoid all her attacks so far. Ming-Hua was already using her water to lunge towards her. Korra took a step back, a little too quickly and started to lose her balance, but she managed to whirl around and whip both her tendrils at Ming-Hua, knocking her back into the lake.

Using her knees to push herself up off the ground, Korra just stared at the lake. It may have been luck or maybe she had just gotten that much better, but it was the first hit she had ever gotten on Ming-Hua. She started to smile but then saw the lake water bubbling.

“Oh no…” Korra started to back up.

Water shot up and as it fell, Ming-Hua remained at the top holding herself up with several water tendrils at her shoulders, resembling something from a nightmare. She grinned before throwing a wave at Kora, one that would have been large enough to submerge the house.

Korra stomped the ground raising an earth wall. Water still cascaded over, drenching her but at least it wasn’t the full impact of the attack.

Knee deep in the receding water, she dropped the wall.

Ming-Hua landed and bended a path to Korra. “Hey you weren’t supposed to use your earthbending.”

Korra glared at her. “You were not going to hit me with all that water.”

“Ice works as a shield too.” Ming-Hua shrugged.

Korra stifled a groan, not wanting to admit that she had wasted all that time Ming-Hua was underwater. She should have known that Ming-Hua ending up in the lake was going to lead to something big.

“I have a feeling that if I did, you’d have found a way to melt it.”

She expected Ming-Hua to deny it but the waterbender just smiled.

“Hey Ming, go a little easier on her.” Ghazan’s voice called out. He and Bolin were walking towards them, returning from lavabending.

Korra lowered her head, a little embarrassed that Ghazan and Bolin had seen what had happened.

“I was.”

“No you weren’t.”

Ming-Hua smirked at her.

“You gotta admit, that was pretty cool.” Bolin was starry-eyed as he looked at the waterbender.

“It is until you’re on the receiving end of it.” Ghazan folded his arms stopping next to Ming-Hua.

“Well you know if she’s fighting someone they’re not going to sit and wait for her. She is the avatar after all.” She narrowed her eyes at Korra.

“Yeah but she won’t have her hands tied up and she’ll have the other three elements…”

Ming-Hua scoffed. “How else am I supposed to make her the best-second best waterbender in the world.”

“Oh you mean after Katara?” Korra smirked.

“Third!”

Thunder rolled and Ghazan tensed up.

“Are you okay?” Korra took a step towards him.

“Yeah…” He nodded and it was obvious that he was trying to keep himself from shaking. “I’m just not a fan of storms.”

“Really? You?” Bolin looked at him in disbelief.

Ghazan sighed. “When you’re stuck in a cage on a boat wondering if you’re going to be hit by lightning or that your prison is going to capsize, you start to not like them.”

Korra cringed. But thinking about it, Ghazan did disappear whenever there was thunder. Usually, Ming-Hua would follow.

Lightning flashed but fortunately for Ghazan, it was behind him and far off in the distance.

“You should go inside.” Ming-Hua said keeping her eyes on him. “Actually, all of us should.”

Inside, Mako and Asami were in the middle of a conversation. Mako stopped midsentence as the others entered.

“How’d it go?” Asami asked standing up.

“You didn’t see?”

“No.” Asami glanced over at Mako who shook his head.

“She threw all the water in the lake at me.” Korra folded her arms and then eyed Ming-Hua.

Ming-Hua grinned at her and then followed Ghazan to their room.

“But I did get a hit on her.”

“So she’s not beating up on you anymore?” Mako spoke.

“No she is… but I’m getting better… I think.”

It started to rain lightly and quickly advanced into a downpour. Water seeped in through the cracked windows and trickled in from the roof. The wind howled and the entire house creaked.

Asami groaned looking at the small puddle of water that formed on the floor. “I’m not sure if this place can survive a storm.”

“I wouldn’t say that so loud.” Korra glanced towards the bedrooms. Though she didn’t doubt Asami.

“Come on, we have three earthbenders and three firebenders. If this place falls apart we can easily take shelter underground.” Bolin said then left the room, returning with a large bowl and placed it under the leak.

A loud burst of thunder hit nearby and the house shook.

Asami grimaced. “Korra if this place is still standing tomorrow, would you go shopping with me?”

“Shopping?” She wasn’t sure if she had heard Asami right at first. She noticed Mako lower his head almost seeming uncomfortable. It would have made far more sense to have asked him or Bolin as they knew the town. “Um yeah, but I can’t go tomorrow… actually can you do me a favor?”

“Um sure, what do you need?”

“I might get into the spirit world tomorrow and if I do Zaheer is going to follow. P’Li was going to watch over us and, well we could be gone for a few hours and I was wondering if you could sit in the room with her?”

She caught sight of Mako and he seemed a little hurt, but Korra didn’t think he’d have any interest in keeping the combustionbender company for who knows how long. And Bolin wasn’t up for consideration, not when she was fully aware of the questions he would ask.

“Yeah I can do that, but I don’t really know her that well.” Asami bit her lip. “Any advice?”

Korra shrugged. “You can really talk to her about anything… you just have to start the conversation or she’ll stay quiet.” She paused recalling a few of the mistakes that she had made. “Just don’t ask her anything about her past and you’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The house did survive the storm, but a little worse for wear. Two more leaks sprang up and several windows now had larger cracks. On the outside, two trees had fallen over and the lake was overflowing, mitigating any water loss from Ming-Hua.

Korra sat next to Asami with her eyes closed focusing. It wasn’t long before everything became bright and she was sitting in a field. She saw the same mountain, getting a better look at it, but she was in a different spot.

 Korra stood up and took a few steps startling a group of spirits that resembled flowers.

“I guess this is it.” She said looking around for Zaheer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dragon spirit flying near the mountain.

Zaheer appeared next to her.

“We’re here right?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes you made it in.”

She couldn’t keep herself from grinning. Finally, after thinking it would never happen, she made it to the spirit world.

“Okay so where do we go first?”

“Is there anything you would like to see?”

The first two places that she knew of that came to mind were Koh’s realm and the fog of lost souls, neither of which she had any interest. “I’ll be happy to see anything… where do you usually take someone new?”

Zaheer opened his mouth as if to give an answer, but then stopped and looked down. “… You’re the first I’ve ever gotten here.”

“Oh okay then… um… then why don’t we go to your favorite place… that’s not the library.” She forced a smile hoping that he wasn’t offended.

“Alright, let’s head this way.” He gestured her to follow.

They entered a forest where many spirits wandered about. It was much darker with the trees blocking any light from the sun.

“This place is kind of neat.” Korra said stepping over a tree root. She swore she saw she saw some of the plants and rocks moving.

“You’ve heard of this place right?”

“Um… maybe? I know there are forests in the spirit world.”

Zaheer stopped and started to explain how one of the previous avatars upset one of the spirits in the forest which in turn made other spirits angry and then how for years they weren’t happy whenever humans would enter. Then he went on to how another avatar had to make peace with the spirits… he went into such detail that it seemed like there would be no end and Korra wanted to see other areas of the world before the day was over.

“Um Zaheer.” Korra finally cut him off midsentence. “Is this your favorite place? Because you’re kind of losing me.”

“Oh… my apologies.”

Korra looked around as they continued to walk. The forest was beautiful, and the spirits for the most part kept out of their way.

After exiting the forest, they walked past Hai-Ryo Peak, around spirit pools that were said to be a portal to their world, near the fog of lost souls, and even past the library. After what seemed like hours, Korra began to wonder if he was purposely taking her the scenic route, or if where there were going was really that far away.

But soon they came upon a tree on a small hill and stopped.

“This is your favorite place?” Korra looked around. Though it was pretty, with the auburn leaves and the orange sky, it was fairly mundane compared to everything else she had seen.

Zaheer nodded. “This is Xai Bau’s grove. This is where those of us in the Red Lotus meet… at least those of us who can enter the spirit world.”

“Oh I see.” Though she had to wonder how Xai Bau got his own place in the spirit world or if only the Red Lotus referred to that spot as Xai Bau’s grove.

She then grinned. “So if I wanted to know who else was in the order I could just come here and wait for someone to show up?” Neither Zaheer nor P’Li had given her any other names, but they didn’t really speak much about the Red Lotus with her.

“You could do that, but just keep in mind that many are not ready for the avatar to know of their involvement… some are even upset that you know of the order.”

“Yeah...” She lowered her head. “I didn’t think of that.”

They didn’t stay at Xai Bau’s grove long. As they continued to travel, Zaheer pointed out other locations, some of which she had heard of, others… not so much.

Strolling through an open field, Korra was suddenly reminded of Aang and how she had yet to contact him. It would be easier to do so in the spirit world and the sooner she spoke to him the better. But it had been a long day of travel and it was tempting to wait for another time. Not to mention her own anxiety with contacting him. But thinking about it, it would be best to get their first meeting over with.

“Wait.” She stopped walking. Zaheer turned to face her.

“I kind of want to contact Aang… alone. Would you care if I tried right now?”

“I don’t mind at all, any place in particular?”

“Will it work right here?” She was standing near a pond and a few trees. No place special, but she had no attachment to any place in the realm and wasn’t in any mood to find a so called perfect spot.

“I would think so… if you do speak to him, be sure to ask about Raava and Vaatu. They’re going to be very important in a few months.”

“Yeah I remember you mentioning them.” She had forgotten about them both until that moment and could barely recall the conversation back in the truck. “Are you going to stay here?”

Zaheer nodded. “I’ll wait for you in the library. There are a few things I want to look into.”

“Um okay.” She nearly snickered. She was going to end up in the library after all.

Zaheer left her, and Korra sat next to the pool of water, trying to figure out just how to contact Aang. She was only able to last time because, according to him, she was at her lowest point. At that moment, she was nowhere near that.

“Alright Aang, I need you right now.”

She thought of those times at Air Temple Island when she tried to contact him with no luck. If only Katara or Sokka knew how Aang had managed with Roku. She knew they had gone to a temple but not exactly what he did.

“Korra.” A familiar voice spoke.

Korra raised her head and squinted, almost believing that it was some trick of the spirit world. But the former avatar was in fact standing in front of her.

“Hey Aang.”

“It’s good to see you again.” He smiled, appearing as kind as he had the first time they met. Aang looked past her. “And I see that you’ve made it to the spirit world, I knew you were having trouble-“

“Yeah it wasn’t easy.” Korra forced her lips to curl up.

Aang tilted his head and then kneeled down in front of her. “Did I misunderstand? You were calling for me right?”

Korra sighed. She wasn’t ready to speak to Aang, having intended to get her thoughts in order while trying to figure out how to call him.  But, in the spirit world, it had been much easier than she had ever imagined, almost taking no effort.

“Yes I was… it’s just, so much has happened these past few weeks, and I really need your help-“ She paused, unsure of where to start. The Earth Queen? Why she ran off with four criminals? Maybe the White Lotus? Her head was already starting to hurt.

Aang put his hand on her shoulder as if understanding. “I gotta admit, I never expected you to take this path…and look, you’re now a lavabender and a combustionbender… you’re also learning new ways to waterbend… you gotta show Katara, she’ll be impressed.”

There was softness in his eyes as he said his wife’s name, it made Korra feel warm inside.

“You’re not upset about the combustionbending?” Aang had been the one outlaw it along with bloodbending. Had Aang ever gone up against a lavabender, it too would probably have been banned considering how destructive it could be.

Aang shook his head. “No not at all. It’s not something that I would have learned but I know you’ll use it responsibility.”

She forced herself to smile not liking the wording. But things were going so well and she didn’t want to get into an argument, not when there were more important things to discuss.

“And you’re okay with me leaving the White Lotus and joining up with anarchist group to over throw the Earth Queen?” It sounded a little absurd to say it out loud. But the last thing she wanted was for the previous avatar to scold her on what a huge mistake she was making and that she was only going to cause more problems than she intended to solve. Or basically tell her everything the White Lotus had told her back before she left Republic City.

Aang laughed. “Like I said, I never expected this from you.  But you’re the avatar now; I’m only here to guide you.” He paused and his expression became more serious. “Don’t get me wrong, it pains me that the White Lotus built those cells, but I do think that you were a little reckless in releasing those criminals, you didn’t know what they wanted from you. I would have suggested that you had gone to Katara after you saw the prison in the mountain… she would have helped.”

Korra shrugged. “Everything seems to be fine.” She understood his concerns, but had she gone to Katara, word would have gotten to her father, who would have likely fought to keep the Red Lotus locked up. And if he hadn’t convinced her that just talking to them would have been a bad idea, more sentries would have been sent to guard the prisons and would have never allowed her to meet with Zaheer.

“The Earth Queen.” Korra said, wanting to move on. “Any advice for her?”

Aang sighed. “She should have been dealt with years ago. But I was friends with her father… and I had known her all her life… I guess I just never wanted to believe that she’d become a tyrant and I’m sorry that she’s now your problem.” He eyed the ground and shook his head.

After a moment, Aang breathed and then looked Korra in the eye. “I can’t tell you exactly what to do because I don’t have those answers. But I do ask that you find a peaceful way to remove her.”

“Well she doesn’t exactly have any bending that I can remove.” Korra folded her arms. It wasn’t at all the answer that she wanted. But knowing the Air Nomads, she knew she should have expected as such.

“I had to remove Ozai’s bending because he was very powerful bender and it was the only way to stop him. A prison never could have held him. Hou-ting is helpless without her guard…” Aang paused and gave her a small smile. “I know, it won’t be easy but I’m sure you’ll find a way.” 

“I’ll try.” Korra grumbled and began to wonder just how well Aang did know the queen. It was likely that she would have to deal with her army once the queen realized what Korra intended to do. But thinking about it, once she had her avatar state that might be enough to convince the queen to surrender. However, threatening didn’t exactly seem peaceful.

“There’s more you need to know.” Aang continued. “Something big is coming in a few months.”

“Yeah, Zaheer told me to ask you about Raava and Vaatu.” Korra had almost forgotten about them. “Aang, what are they?”

Aang grinned. “I could tell you, but I think it would be better for you to see for yourself.” He faded away and in his place stood a boy with wild hair.

“Um hey…” Korra was a little annoyed that Aang didn’t bother to tell her who he was leaving her with. “Are you Raava or Vaatu?”

The boy shook his head. “No but I can take you to them.”

The spirit world faded away and Korra found herself standing inside of a very ancient city.

* * *

 

_Asami_

She sat next to Korra, watching her. The avatar looked very peaceful as she meditated, moreso than Asami had ever seen of her.

According to Zaheer, Korra had made it into the spirit world. How he had known, Asami had no idea as nothing seemed to change about her.

Zaheer gave P’Li a quick kiss before closing his eyes.

She and P’Li sat, saying nothing to each other. P’Li kept her eyes on Zaheer with her chin resting in her hand looking bored.

“Is he in the spirit world?” Asami finally asked.

P’Li nodded, not even bothering to look at her.

Asami clasped her hands as she tried to think up something to talk about. But she had no idea where to start. At least with Ming-Hua Asami could ask her about the books she had been reading and with Ghazan, well he’d talk about anything.

But she knew very little about P’Li and Korra’s suggestion not to ask anything of her past left her little to work with.

Even the conversations Asami overheard while trying to fall asleep between P’Li and Korra when the two drove all night didn’t give her much. It was mostly just them talking about what they were going to do next or P’Li reassuring Korra when she was anxious. She was surprised at how close the two seemed to be.

Asami sighed. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she was a little envious that Korra had someone to talk to.

Looking back at P’Li, she sat very close to Zaheer. The two were always together and it was obvious to anyone that they adored each other. Asami wasn’t sure if she had seen any other couple as close as they were.

“How did you and Zaheer meet?” She asked.

P’Li scrunched up and eyed the ground. “He broke me out of a prison.”

“Oh…” Asami wanted to kick herself for ever thinking that to be a harmless question. Korra meant it when she said not to ask anything about her past. “How sweet.” She forced a smile.

“How did you meet Korra?”

Asami gave a nervous laugh. She was fully aware that P’Li was just being polite. But even though that story was complicated, she was relieved that an awkward silence hadn’t followed.

“I met her at a party. Mako and I were actually dating at the time-“ She stopped wishing she hadn’t mentioned that.

P’Li eyed Korra. “I thought those two were together?”

“Yeah… it’s kind of complicated…” She didn’t even want to touch the story. “But we didn’t date that long. Mako and I weren’t going to work out anyway… it’s probably best that things ended when they did.”

Living with him the past few months, she had gotten to know him much better and found that there were many things about him that annoyed her, mainly his over protectiveness. He also had a few habits that got on her nerves.  But her concerns started while they were still dating with his attitude towards a certain political movement.

P’Li tilted her head and looked like she didn’t quite believe Asami. “Well I’m glad things worked out, not many people can be friends with their ex… or their ex’s lover.”

“Yeah…” Asami breathed. Though she said much of it, it did help to talk to someone about what had happened with her last relationship.

“I do like Korra a lot.” She blushed. “I actually always wanted to meet the avatar… when I was younger I used to ask my dad if she could visit because our house had a lot of security but he said that she wasn’t allowed to leave the South Pole.” She stopped, wondering if she was getting into sensitive territory, but P’Li remained attentive. She was also a little embarrassed that she had said that much.

Asami then laughed. “And then we do meet and she steals my boyfriend… but she did let me stay at Air Temple Island after… after everything with the Equalists.”

P’Li’s face softened. “Yeah I heard about that… are you doing okay? I mean, after everything that happened with your dad?”

Asami stared at her. “Yeah I’m fine now…” She tried to recall anytime she had mentioned her father after leaving Republic City but couldn’t think of a single instance. “You knew?”

P’Li nodded. “During our time in prison, Zaheer met with others in the spirit world, he always knew what was going on in the world.”

“And he told you about Amon, my dad… and me.” She sighed.

P’Li eyed the ground. “After Zaheer told me who you were… I had a lot of questions.”

“Yeah I understand.” She gripped the bottom of her skirt. Ever since she found out that she had been with an anarchist group, she wondered why they were okay with her tagging along. But not one of them had ever been hostile towards her, not even Ming-Hua, who strangely enough, out of team avatar, the waterbender seemed to be the most comfortable with her.

“And then he told you that I was an Equalist.”

P’Li looked up and tilted her head. “No I actually didn’t know that.”

Asami felt herself go cold. She turned to look at the closed door and then at Korra, and finally at P’Li to try to read her. But she remained neutral. Why she just assumed that P’Li knew she had no idea, and now she had just outed herself.

“Um I was… but it didn’t start out that extreme… nonbenders were finally getting together and demanding equal treatment. But then Amon took over.” She paused trying to gather her thoughts, but then her words just ran together. “I didn’t like his methods but understood why some would, but then he started to go too far… and he turned out to be a waterbender anyway.” She clenched her fist still angry that a bender had taken over and ultimately made the Equalists as a whole look bad.

“But many nonbenders in Republic City did need the Equalist revolution.”  Asami kept her eyes on P’Li, who still had yet to show any reaction. For all she knew P’Li didn’t really care, but who knew if she would go to the others. She still hadn’t told Korra, Mako, and Bolin, afraid of how they would feel about her knowing that she was associated with the Equalists.

“Why don’t you start it back up?” P’Li finally spoke.

She just stared at P’Li, not expecting that answer. She would love to revive the Equalist, and still felt a little guilty for ultimately turning on them… even because of Amon’s extremism. But she did have her reservations.

“I don’t know… the council wouldn’t be very receptive if they reemerged… and I don’t think they’d be okay with me leading it, not after my dad was arrested.”

P’Li glanced at the avatar. “Why don’t you ask Korra for her support? I mean, you two are already friends.”

She eyed Korra, and almost started to consider it, but then remembered how everything had ended with her and Amon. “After everything that happened, I doubt she’d want anything to do with it.” She was purposefully vague, unsure if P’Li was aware that Korra had her bending blocked.

“If you explain why the Equalists were necessary and that Amon didn’t represent their true intentions, I’m sure she’ll listen. I mean, she’s supposed to be everyone’s avatar, including nonbenders.”

 “I guess I could give it a try.” What P’Li said had made sense, but the thought of talking to Korra about the Equalist still made her nervous.

“By the way, are you doing alright?” Asami asked. It was their first conversation and she did feel a little bad that most of it had been about her emotional baggage. P’Li barely knew her and still seemed concerned.

P’Li tilted her head. “Yeah… am I giving you the impression that I’m not?”

“No… it’s just… you were in prison for thirteen years… and from what I saw it looked miserable.”

Even though she hadn’t seen P’Li’s actual prison, if the cold and the remains of the chain around her neck were any indication, her’s was just as hellish and the other three that Korra described. Through the weeks, she couldn’t help but wonder if P’Li’s aloofness was the result of those thirteen years of imprisonment. Same with some of Ming-Hua’s behaviors.

P’Li broke eye contact and rested her hand on Zaheer’s leg. “I’m doing fine… those thirteen years are over… all we can do now is move forward.”

Her response seemed a little too optimistic and Asami suspected that she was downplaying it all.

“I just… I only saw Ghazan’s cell, and it looked horrible.” She recalled the small cage they kept him in, outside in the hot sun.

P’Li straightened herself up. “Mine was dark and cold, I couldn’t move much and there were always two guards outside the cell, but I never spoke to any of them.” She scoffed. “Some of the lonelier ones had a few things to say and would offer to keep me warm, but they were reprimanded by the higher ups for even suggesting that they open my cell door.”

“Wait what do you mean-“ She had started to lean in towards the combustionbender and stopped, realizing that she had spoken louder than she intended and P’Li shrunk up. “I’m sorry…”

They were both quiet, neither looking at each other.

“If there’s anything I can ever get for you… just let me know.” Asami finally spoke. She was at a complete loss for what to say, having never experienced anything close to what P’Li had.

P’Li eyed both Zaheer and Korra. “They’re going to be in the spirit world for a while, do you want to get the pai sho board?”

“Yeah, I’d love too.” Asami smiled and stood up. After their last game she had wanted to play against P’Li again, but wasn’t sure if the combustionbender actually enjoyed the game. She wasn’t kidding when she said that not many people gave her a challenge.

* * *

 

_Korra_

Korra kicked open the doors to the library and stomped inside. She had just finished watching the story of how Wan became the first avatar, which had been amazing, until she learned of harmonic convergence.

“Hey!” A spirit that she knew was named Wan Shi Tong swooped down and blocked her path. “You should know that humans are not allowed in the library!” He towered over her so much that he had to bend his neck down to look her in the eye.

Korra scoffed. “I’m the avatar.” She shoved past him.

He took flight and landed in front of her once again. “Do you think I care? The last avatar-“

“I’m just here to get my friend, and I promise we’ll leave!” She leaned in forcing him to pull his face back. Then Korra looked up and around to see shelves upon shelves of books, understanding how Zaheer could spend most of his thirteen years there without getting bored. It would probably take several lifetimes for one to read all the books. “This isn’t my kind of place anyway.”

Korra walked past him once again and cupped her hands at her mouth.

“ZAHEER!”

Wan Shi Tong groaned. “I thought that human finally died and I’d never have to see him again-“

Korra ignored him and continued through the library.

“Zaheer!”

“Korra?” He walked out from one of the rows of books. “Did you meet-“

“Why didn’t you tell me about harmonic convergence?” She marched over to him. “Or at least let me know that on top of helping the Earth Kingdom that I’m going to have to deal with Vaatu!”

He looked past her and put his finger to his lips. “Let’s talk about side. Wan Shi Tong already doesn’t like visitors.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Korra turned around to see the spirit glaring at them.

Once they were outside, Korra stopped, not even bothering to put any distance between them and the library. If Wan Shi Tong wanted, he could have listened in on their conversation.

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

He sighed. “I was going to after we got settled in to our current house, but P’Li said that you were still distressed and suggested that I wait. She didn’t want to put too much pressure on you while you were learning to meditate.” He paused. “We also assumed that you knew… until you told us otherwise.”

“Okay… but shouldn’t I have been preparing for harmonic convergence instead of the earth queen. I mean if that doesn’t go well then the Earth Kingdom won’t exactly matter.”

“But you were.”

Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

“You don’t need lavabending or combustionbending for the earth queen, your avatar state will do just fine. But both those will be useful for Vaatu.”

“I guess…” Korra was still not satisfied with the answer. It still would have been nice to have at least talked about Raava and Vaatu and what she would need to do.

She felt another headache coming on. It had been such a long day and she had gotten so much new information. “Can we leave now? I think I’ve had enough of the spirit world for today.”

“Of course.”

The spirit world faded away and she was back in the room sitting next to Asami. The pai sho board was set up between her and P’Li. P’Li was so focused on the game that she didn’t even notice that Korra and Zaheer had returned, much to Zaheer’s surprise. He had to put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, which led to Asami noticing Korra.

“Hey you’re back, how was it?”

“It was…” She wasn’t in the mood to discuss it but didn’t want to give that impression to Asami. “a lot like our world, I also talked to Aang. I can tell you about it later, I’m a little tired right now.” She forced her lips to curl up.

“Alright.” Asami smiled at her. Though Korra could tell that she suspected something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made Asami an Equalist. I actually wanted that to be the case in season one, NOT because I wanted her to be evil and betray team avatar, but because I wanted the Equalists not to be the villains. I thought Asami could have been the one to help Korra see things from their point of view.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinora sat down on the floor in her room, across from her sister.

"This isn't going to take forever again is it?" Ikki rested her chin in the palm of her hand

"I really don't know." Jinora sighed.

Days ago, she had been so close to finding Korra. But spiritual projection was still a new thing for her. The only people that she had successfully located were those nearby, and they mostly consisted of people at Air Temple Island. However, there was the time that she managed to find Lin Bei Fong in the middle of the city.

Ikki was the only person she had told of spiritual projection and Jinora was grateful that she was always willing to watch over her, even when asked at random. Jinora knew Korra left for a reason and before revealing to the rest of her family that she had the means to locate her, she’d figure out if Korra wanted or needed to be found.

Jinora closed her eyes. "Okay I'm going."

* * *

 

_Korra_

Korra tugged at her loose braid and leaned against one of the shelves, startling herself as she knocked over a few items. Asami glanced over at her with a slight look of embarrassment. Korra gave an awkward smile and picked up the items and Asami went back to talking to the clerk.

Dropping the last few screws into their bin she glanced at the clock, surprised that only an hour had passed since they had arrived. She never expected Asami to look over every last tool, testing them out and checking the prices. Asami explained that she wanted to find the cheapest yet most durable, for once seeming a bit nervous about spending money.

Then the store clerk came over and the two started chatting, using unfamiliar jargon that Korra couldn't even fake being engaged. And they had been talking for what seemed like ages.

He was slightly older than them and it annoyed Korra how he stood in front of her, talking ever so confidently, while Asami just smiled and nodded as she listened.

She perked up when he and Asami walked to the front of the store and paid.

"You two sure got along." Korra said taking one of the bags from Asami as the door closed behind them.

Asami shrugged. "He just wanted to give me advice for fixing the roof... it was all wrong but I figured I'd humor him."

"He didn't bore you?"

"A little but he gave me a discount."

They both laughed.

Korra watched all the people passing them, many from the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. It was a fairly large town on the outside of Ba Sing Sei, and after being isolated from others for weeks, it did feel great to be back in a crowd. She noticed a few signs advertising haiku readings, the Yue festival, and Earth Rumble matches. All, even the haiku readings, were tempting to attend.

"Thank you for coming with me by the way." Asami said.

Korra blinked, having been zoned out. "No problem, I'm just surprised that you didn't ask Mako or Bolin."

Asami shook her head. "It would have been awkward with Mako, and I don't think Bolin would have had the patience."

"He sure was excited about us coming here." Korra smirked.

Bolin had been the one to suggest that they change their hair and clothes to Earth Kingdom style and insisted that they take on an alias, both of which he picked out himself. Korra would go by the name of Jin and Asami as Akiko. Thing is, they never once had to refer to each other by name.

They walked further, making their way back to Naga. Korra continued to look around almost not noticing Asami suddenly stop outside of a shop.

"Would you mind if we went in here?"

Korra gulped seeing that it was a book store. Though it was small, she knew there could be hundreds upon hundreds of books for Asami to page through.

"Sure... that's fine."

Asami must have read her.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't be long, I already know what I want."

Korra was correct in that the place was stocked well. Shelves were crammed full of books and there were even stacks next to them to hold extra, barely giving room to walk.

Asami headed straight for the back, and as promised, perused the shelves finding what she wanted quickly.

"Got it." She smiled.

She turn back towards the shelf and without even looking at the titles, pulled out two more books.

"So any reason you wanted that?" Korra asked as they left the store.

"It’s not for me… I was just trying to find something that Ming-Hua might enjoy."

"You think such a thing exists?" Korra smirked.  It was nothing but snark and disgust anytime Ming-Hua spoke of anything she read. She seemed to hate every character with the exception of a few minor ones, all of which she’d argue needed more focus.

Asami nodded. "I've over heard her... reimaginings... I think I have an idea."

"Okay I'm curious."

Korra had heard a few of Ming-Hua’s versions, and she wasn’t sure whether to be intrigued or terrified, or both.

Asami dug through her bag, pulled out one of the books and handed it to Korra. On the cover a girl was earthbending at what looked like a group of angry spirits. Looking closer, there was either an artistic mistake or the girl only had one arm.

"Hey this looks kind of cool. What's this about?"

"The end of the world."

"Yeah... I kind of got that." Korra frowned. Though that wasn't her first guess. "What else happens?"

"Quite a bit." Asami began. "The basic story is that there was a war between the humans and the spirits... and that destroys most of the world. The girl on the cover is one of the few survivors. It's more of a character study with some commentary on social norms... there's a love triangle and in the end the girl chooses both her potential love interests figuring that she could die any day... yeah Ming-Hua will love it." Asami sighed. "She loves to disrupt the lives of the characters after they get their happy ending."

Korra laughed. "Maybe I'll give it a read."

Asami shrugged. "I really simplified it, but it's not a bad story, it just gets very bleak at times."

"And I guess there's no avatar to handle everything?"

"The avatar is never mentioned. I think we're supposed to assume that the avatar is either gone or just never existed."

“Maybe the avatar is just very young.” Korra frowned not liking a world without her.

Arriving back where they left Naga, the polar dog crawled out of the cave Korra earthbended for her earlier and ran over wagging her tail. Korra scratched behind her ear and was about to climb on when she heard a voice.

"Korra?"

It was quiet and sounded very familiar. Korra looked around, feeling her heart race. It would be disastrous of someone had found her. But she saw no one. Concerned that she was hearing things, Korra eyed Asami, and was relieved to see that she was just as confused as her.

"Korra." The voice was a little louder this time and she now recognized it.

"Jinora?" There was no reason she should be hearing Jinora’s voice. An eleven year old would never be able to-

She nearly dropped her bags when Jinora materialized right in front of her. She was transparent not unlike Aang's spirit.

"Korra!" Jinora’s arms wrapped around Korra laying her head against her shoulder. Not that Korra could feel any of it.

"Wh-what? Jinora? What happened? What are you...?” Korra had to keep herself from falling over. "Asami are you..." She turned to see Asami nodding and her eyes wide.

"Korra it's okay." Jinora floated down until her feet would have touched the ground. "It's a kind of airbending... it's called spiritual projection, I read about it in..."

"Okay but just what are you doing here!" She didn't mean to snap, but she hadn't expected Tenzin's eldest daughter to just appear. Under different circumstances she would have been happy to see Jinora. But if Jinora could track her down who knew who else could. Maybe Tenzin was also out looking for her.

Jinora looked down and her lower lip stuck out. "I was just trying to find you... Ikki, Meelo and I, we were worried and we've heard a lot of rumors."

Korra sighed and Asami stepped forward.

"Jinora, we're all fine, there's nothing to worry about." Asami tried to keep her voice calm but Korra could hear it shaking a little. "Can anyone else do that spiritual projection... is that what it's called?"

Jinora shook her head. "No only I can, I haven't even told my parents."

Korra felt some of her anxiety subside, but Jinora was only eleven years old. And the last thing she, or anyone of her friends wanted was another White Lotus attack, and they probably wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

"Listen," Korra kneeled getting down to the young airbender's level. "I've been trying to figure things out, and I really can't tell you much... but can you promise me that you won't tell anyone where I am?"

Jinora smiled and nodded.

"Not your dad, not Lin Bei Fong, not your grandmother..."

"Don't worry I promise."

Korra smiled though still has reservations about trusting an eleven year old.

"So how are things in Republic City?"

Jinora smiled seeing that Korra wasn't angry anymore. "I guess they're fine... the council is gone so dad is home a lot more. We have a president now that the people voted for. His name is Raiko."

"A president?" Asami spoke up. "How is that working out?"

"I guess its fine... he kind of talks a lot." Jinora shrugged. "My parents seem happy but I don't think Lin likes him that much."

Korra, unsurprised, nearly laughed.

"I like your hair by the way."

Korra grabbed her braid, having almost forgotten that her hair was in a different style.

"Thanks, Asami did it earlier... we're just trying not to be recognized."

She glanced over at the setting sun. She and Asami had been gone much longer than planned and she still had to spar with Ming-Hua.

"Jinora can you get into the Spirit World?"

Jinora nodded.

"Do you think we could meet there and talk more tomorrow? Asami and I should be getting back to the others."

"Sure, where at and what time?"

Korra ran several places through her head that would be easy to find and where they wouldn't run the risk of running into anyone.

"After lunch near Hai Ryo Peak, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah I do,"

"And you promise that you won't tell anyone that you found me?"

"Yeah of course." Jinora folded her arms.

"Thank you Jinora." Korra gave her one final smile before the airbender faded away.

Korra and Asami climbed onto Naga. They were silent as Naga picked up speed taking them home.

"Do you really think she won't tell anyone?" Asami asked.

"I really don't know." Korra groaned. "That's why I asked to meet her in the spirit world, I don’t want her to know where we've been living." Korra then frowned. "Not that she couldn’t fine out if she wanted to." She rested her palm against her forehead.

Asami grabbed Korra's shoulders.

"What are you going to talk to her about tomorrow? I mean, are you going to tell her about the Red Lotus."

"Maybe... the White Lotus already knows that I'm with them. I just really want to know more about those rumors she mentioned."

She could only hope that they had something to do with her running off with a group of criminals and not about her plans to over throw the Queen.

"But I'm not going to tell her anything about the Earth Queen, I'm not sure she'll really understand and the last thing we need is for her to accidentally slip something to Tenzin."

"I don't know that she won't understand, Jinora is very smart, and if she ever met the queen I'm sure that she'd agree with you. I mean I only spent a few hours with her and I knew she was a horrible person." Asami paused. "But I do agree that you shouldn't tell her."

Korra looked back at Asami. "Wait you've met the queen?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah years ago my dad designed  a satomobile for her and she invited him to the palace. I got to tag a long." Asami shrugged. "The place was beautiful but the queen... let's just say that I didn't doubt anything you said about the slums."

* * *

 

With the newly added stress, it seemed to take forever to get home. When the house finally came into view, Korra squinted, and was barely able to see Ghazan and Bolin watch Mako block Ming-Hua's water with a wall of fire. His fire shield wasn't enough, the water completely smothered it and Ming-Hua soon had Mako's wrists in her water tendrils and then had him backed up against the house.

Korra instructed Naga to run faster, feeling a little bad after the polar dog had carried her and Asami such a large distance.

Once she was near the house, Korra ordered Naga to slow and she slid off, running toward Ming-Hua and Mako.

Ming-Hua froze the end of one of her water tendrils and held it at his throat. The color drained from Mako's face and his eyes locked on to the ice blade.

Before Korra could say anything, Ming-Hua laughed, dropped both her water tendrils, and walked away.

Korra caught up to Mako just as he dropped to his knees.

"You okay?" Korra asked grabbing his arm.

"Yeah... I just thought... she was going to kill me." Mako spoke between breaths. "Does she always take sparring that seriously."

Korra nodded cracking a smile.

"I told you not to." Bolin walked over to the two.

Mako glared at him.

Ming-Hua ran over and wrapped her water tendril around one of Mako's bruised wrists and the water started to glow. Korra shrunk having not noticed the injury.

Turning back to Naga, she saw Ghazan helping Asami with the bags.

* * *

 

She and Asami didn't waste too much time waiting to tell the others about Jinora. As soon as Mako's wrist was healed, they gathered up everyone inside.

"So wait, a little airbender girl knows where we are?" Ming-Hua slumped back in her seat as Korra finished.

"Not exactly..." Korra lowered her head.

"And you said she was doing some kind of spiritual projection?" Zaheer leaned in almost seeming not to have heard that a young airbender had found Korra.

"Yeah, that's what she called it. Do you know what it is?"

"I've heard of it and from what I understand only a very few airbenders have ever been successful at projecting their spirits in our world." He paused. "Did she tell you how she-"

"Okay, can you two talk about that spiritual stuff later?" Ghazan folded his arms. "I want to know if we have to worry about this little girl telling the White Lotus where we are. Because I really don't want to have to fight them again."

"She promised she wouldn't." Korra sighed knowing that would never convince any of them... not even herself.

"Should we really trust an eleven year old?" Mako spoke.

"There's not much we can do." Zaheer said. "She'll just find us again." Zaheer looked at Korra. "The only way to stop the White Lotus now if for you to master the avatar state, do you think you're ready?"

Korra nodded, but only because it was their only option. It had only been a day since she had managed to get into the spirit world and that had been difficult enough. And she knew firsthand how destructive the uncontrolled avatar state was.

* * *

 

_Asami_

She hadn't slept well the night before, feeling the need to be on alert for any sound of an attack. Not even knowing that Bolin and Ghazan were on watch all night was enough to put her at ease.

Even in the morning she kept on alert. The only thing that would distract her was to get to work.

And she was more than happy to do some work around the house. Sitting around and practically doing nothing had long gotten tedious. There was only so many times she could reread the same book or watch someone spar outside.

Walking outside she noticed a little problem, how to get up to the roof. Normally she'd just climb up, but the house was so run down that she didn't want the roof to collapse under her weight.

Asami looked around for Korra, Ghazan, Mako and Bolin, hoping to find at least one of them to give her a boost. But they were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing?" Ming-Hua's voice startled her. She hadn't seen or heard the waterbender approach from behind.

Asami caught her breath. "I was just looking for Korra, Ghazan, Bolin, or Mako to help get me up there." She pointed to the roof.  "I guess I can wait till later."

"I can help."

Before Asami could protest, Ming-Hua's water tendrils gripped her around her waist and lifted her. She closed her eyes, bracing for the roof to collapse as Ming-Hua set her down. The roof creaked, but it held.

Asami opened her eyes, relieved that she wasn't lying in the middle of the kitchen floor surrounded by debris. 

"Um thank you."

She slowly made her way over to the first leak, nervous that the roof would get weaker.

Ming-Hua had pulled herself up and followed Asami, not being anywhere near a cautious, and sat across from her. Once again, Asami prepared herself for the roof to fall under their combined weight, only taking comfort in the fact that they weren't above any of the bedrooms. But it was strong enough to support them.

"Weren't you with Korra and the others?" Asami asked lying out her materials.

Ming-Hua shook her head. "No I'm growing bored of watching those two lavabend." She frowned. "And of Mako just staring cynically at everyone."

Asami snickered. "He's just looking out for us."

"Yeah I get that, but it's pointless... he's way to slow. Yesterday when we were sparring I could have killed him several times over." She grinned as she finished.

Asami looked up. "Um..."

Ming-Hua scoffed. "It's not like I was going to... but someone might... he's so paranoid about us but you know, if we were ever going to hurt any of you there's nothing he could have done to stop us."

"Yeah I always figured..." Asami bit her lip. As much as she liked them, she still hadn't completely let her guard down around the Red Lotus.

"What about the rest of us?" She asked knowing the answer, but she was more curious of what Ming-Hua thought of her.

Ming-Hua held her chin up. "The four of you aren't very organized, but Bolin and Korra have lavabending, and Korra has combustionbending... thing is, Bolin is a little too nice and Ghazan is still a better lavabender. Korra… she rushes into things."

"But you also... never mind." Asami recalled how she had reacted to Zaheer when he scolded her in the truck.

"I guess her avatar state is supposed to be strong." Ming-Hua then looked Asami up and down. "I don’t know about you. I thought you were just some rich girl but then you were the one that stopped the White Lotus." Ming-Hua lowered her eyes. "You don't have any other tricks do you?"

Asami smiled. "Well I do have access to every weapon that Future Industries has made, some no one outside the company has ever heard of. But I don't need to rely on my dad's company... if I wanted to I could grab a few things and shut down all the lights in a city."

Ming-Hua tilted her head as if waiting for her to continue, but Asami left it at that.

"How do you like your book?" Asami changed the subject. The previous night, when she had given it to Ming-Hua, at first the waterbender just stared at it as if it were laced with poison. But then she eventually took it and walked straight to her room.

Ming-Hua grinned. "I'm already halfway through."

"I guess you like it then." Asami could stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah for once I like the characters that don't die... and they actually know how to live in that world."

"I don't know, I thought they were a little too cold at times." There were a few instances where the characters made decisions that made her uncomfortable.

"No not at all." Ming-Hua shook her head. "I mean after that first group they learned that trusting someone can be very dangerous."

"I guess you're right." Asami shrugged trying to recall the events of the book. It had been a while since she read it and what she remembered most was the end. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

 

_Korra_

Hours after her lavabending lesson, Zaheer gathered up Korra, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, P'Li, and Bolin. They were going to work on the avatar state that evening and Zaheer had asked the others to go with them, expecting Korra to lose control.

Asami and Mako were to wait back at the house to keep at least two of them out of danger. Korra was relieved that Mako didn't argue that he should also go.

As she was heading outside to meet the others, she saw P'Li and Asami sitting at the table drinking tea.

"You ready P'Li?" Through the widow, Korra noticed the others outside waiting.

P'Li stood up. "Yeah."

"Be careful Korra." Asami smiled at her.

"Don't worry I will."

Zaheer led everyone far away from the house and past the woods. He had her sit in a clearing similar to how she would if she were to meditate, and had the others stand not too far away.

"If she loses control, only defend yourself. Don't attack her." Zaheer instructed and then turned his attention to Korra. "You ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. But the insects buzzing, the uncomfortableness of sitting outside as opposed to a wood floor and the occasional breeze made it all the more difficult.

After some time had passed and having no luck she opened her eyes. Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and Bolin all looked bored, P'Li didn't seem bothered, and Zaheer was as patient as always, although Korra did detect that he was nervous.

She focused again, trying to get into the same state of mind back when she had managed the avatar state at Air Temple Island, or after Aang restored her bending.

Korra lifted and felt chi rushing through her, suddenly feeling as though she could split the earth with a flick of the wrist. And then everything went bright.

* * *

 

She was lying on the ground feeling sore all over. Korra groaned, slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Her head was spinning as she steadied herself. Turning her head, she saw P'Li standing not too far away holding her hands.

"Korra are you okay!" Bolin rushed to her side and got down next to her.

"I think so..." She noticed a bruise above Bolin's eye. "What happened?"

"Well... after you went avatar state, you kind of lost control... but don't worry we were expecting that and everything is fine... sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Korra felt chills run down her arms and back. 

Bolin gestured over to P'Li. She didn't seem hurt to Korra, but then she could barely able to recall firebending at her. It should have been enough to engulf her.

Korra stood up and rushed over to P'Li, feeling light headed but pushed through it.

They were far from where they had started and it looked as though a fire, a tornado, a flood, and earthquake had all come at once leaving a path of burnt soaking trees lying on the ground.

"P'Li are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The combustionbender dropped her hands to her sides.

Looking her up and down, P'Li didn't seem injured.

Korra smiled. "You said that your firebending wasn't that strong, but you blocked my avatar state fire... that's pretty impressive." And she wasn't lying. From what she knew, any of the elements in the avatar state would have been enough to kill even the strongest benders.

P'Li shook her head. "Not completely." She flipped her palms up to reveal that they were both burned, one about to start bleeding.

Korra felt sick at the sight. "Why didn't you tell me you were burned!" She pulled up whatever water she could from her path of destruction, barely gathering a handful and started to heal.

P'Li shrugged. "It's not that bad, I've had worse. I was more worried that you were going to combustionbend."

Korra shuddered.

"Yeah that would be bad." Bolin said having joined the two. "There would probably just be one giant crater left, Mako and Asami would just have to piece together what happened." Bolin eyed Korra. "Could you survive that in the avatar state?"

"I really didn't need to hear that,"  Korra frowned.  "and I really don't know."

She almost laughed at the thought of ending the avatar cycle at her own hands. But it would be something to talk to Zaheer about, maybe the others could figure out a way to prepare for the worst, if there was even away to escape a super combustion blast at ground zero.

There was rustling from the woods.

“Ming-Hua I told you not to attack her!" Zaheer scolded.

"She was going to kill everyone!" Ming-Hua emerged from the trees followed by Zaheer and Ghazan.

"You're lucky you're not dead!"

Korra turned to P'Li and Bolin. "What exactly happened?" Her memories of being in the avatar state were fuzzy, but she could vaguely recall Ming-Hua running at her.

Bolin scrunched up. "You kind of slammed her against a tree with a huge rock."

"What!”

Korra felt herself go cold and stopped her healing, wanting to get a good look at Ming-Hua. The waterbender was walking just fine and mostly likely healed any injuries.

"And then you were going to firebend at her but P'Li stepped in and blocked it." He eyed P'Li's palms.

Korra looked at P’Li’s hands. "So that's why this happened."

“Yeah she was a real hero!" Bolin grabbed P'Li's arm.

P'Li flinched and tensed up, but then relaxed.

Ming-Hua ran over to Korra and glared at her. It had occurred to Korra that she had technically defeated Ming-Hua in combat, but she didn't dare say it out loud. Instead she continued to heal, breaking eye contact with the waterbender.

"So that was the avatar state."  Ming-Hua finally said.

"Yes, that was it." Zaheer responded and wrapped his arm around P'Li.

"And we're doing this every day until she can control it?"

"I'm really going to need your help"

"Fine."

* * *

 

Jian walked passed Sheng trying not to make eye contact with him. But he knew he was smirking at him. It had been his turn to guard the queen that day and she had been in one of her rotten moods. The queen didn't see either of them as guards, just as more people to order to do menial tasks and would scream if given the slightest negative reaction.

That's how it had been since he had been sent to the capital. After Korra's stint at the Sato mansion and confirmation that she had been working with the four criminals, Tashi thought it best that he join Sheng at the capital.

He had tried to argue that Inari would be more suited but Tashi wouldn't hear of it, angry at the fire bender’s failure to detain Korra and the criminals.

So until the avatar and anyone she was with were taken into custody, he'd be stuck there. The sooner they found them the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff this chapter. There will be more fluff next chapter until the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much reads like a filler episode until the end. But enjoy.

In the Spirit World, the young airbender sat across from Korra, giving her the latest on what was happening back in Republic City. At least as much information an eleven year old could give her.

“The Triple Triads were causing trouble a few days ago and Lin Bei Fong was stressed.” Jinora said. “I overheard her talking to my dad… she was kind of scary.”

 “Anything else?”

“Nothing much. My dad said something about Omashu but I didn’t really hear much, oh and he didn’t have good things to say about the Earth Queen.” Jinora blushed and looked down as if she had done something wrong. “But I probably shouldn’t say what he said.”

Korra laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, and Fire Lord Izumi is going to visit soon.” Jinora smiled. “So is her father.”

“I’ve never met either of them.” Korra said. She had heard plenty of stories of Fire Lord Zuko and had wanted to meet him. He was one of the people who stopped the Red Lotus kidnapping, but he never came to visit her at the compound.

“They’re both very nice. Oh and the Fire Nation palace is beautiful.”

Korra had hoped to hear about more the president, but Jinora had no more information on him. That may change in a few weeks when her family was scheduled to have dinner with him and his wife. But he was the least of her concerns.

“Do you think you could ask you dad about the White Lotus? I’d like to know if they suspect that we’re near Ba Sing Sei.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Thank you.” Korra smiled. “I should be getting back… Bolin is probably bored.”

“Me too. Ikki is starting to hate keeping watch.”

“Same time next week?”

Jinora nodded.

The spirit world faded away. Korra was back in her room, sitting next to a snoring Bolin. She frowned, but then threw a blanket over him and left.

“Where is it!” She heard Ming-Hua’s voice yell.

“Where’s what?” Ghazan asked.

“My book! I left it next to my bed and it’s now gone!”

Korra felt her stomach drop. She ran back to her room, grabbed the book Asami had bought for her. She thought Ming-Hua had finished and she’d give it a read.  

Only into the first three chapters she was already hooked, wanting to know what was going to happen next. She would have to thank Asami for the recommendation, even though the book wasn’t intended for her.

Ming-Hua was sitting on the floor, next to Ghazan, her face red.

“Are you sure you didn’t leave it somewhere else?” Ghazan asked sympathetically. “I mean, you were reading it all the time.”

“No, I always leave it in the same spot.”

“Um.” Korra hesitated and held out the book. “I thought it sounded cool and I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Ming-Hua blinked and then looked at Ghazan, confused. Then back at Korra.

“So you just went in and took it?”

“Yeah I thought you were done.”

Ming-Hua folded her water arms and broke eye contact with Korra. “I was going to read it again.”

“Well here is…” Korra started to hand it over.

Ming-Hua shook her head. “No go ahead and read it. Just don’t fold the pages down, and don’t eat or drink around it, I don’t want the pages getting gross.” She shot Ghazan a look.

“Okay, um thank you.”

“Ready to go waterbend?”

“Um yeah.”

* * *

 

She pushed herself off the ground and dried herself. Despite losing, she was getting better at sparring with Ming-Hua, managing to get a few hits on her. She was especially proud because after the whole incident with the avatar state, Ming-Hua had been rougher on her as if having to prove to herself that she was still the better waterbender.

“Not bad.” Ming-Hua said almost begrudgingly as she approached Korra.

Korra noticed a red mark under Ming-Hua’s eye as she approached and felt a sense of pride.

“I guess we’re going to work on the avatar state now?” Ming-Hua frowned and then eyed the ground.

Korra still didn’t have it mastered, but could hold control for a few seconds before it overwhelmed her. Luckily for everyone, there had been no injuries since her first time attempting.

But that night, Ming-Hua wouldn’t have to worry about it.

 “No, we’re taking the night off… Asami and I are going to the Yue festival in town.”

“Oh they still celebrate that?” Ming-Hua raised her eye brow.

Korra nodded unsure of why Ming-Hua would think otherwise. It was a pretty big festival in both of the Water Tribes as well as in other parts of the world.

“If you want you could go with us?” Korra expected her to say no and only asked out of politeness. It didn’t seem right not to ask the only other person from the Water Tribe. “I mean Mako, and surprisingly Bolin turned us down so there’s room on Naga.”

Ming-Hua opened her mouth and looked like she was going to refuse. But then she stopped.

“Yeah sure.”

“Oh?” Korra wasn’t quite sure she heard her right. “You want to go?”

“Yeah…” she looked back at the house. “I’m getting sick of being stuck at this place.”

Korra understood, the one time she and Asami went shopping and how much of a relief it was to be around other people was still fresh in her mind.

 “When do we leave?”

“Well I was going to get washed up first and we’ll probably leave shortly after. So soon.”

* * *

_Asami_

 

Asami sipped her tea after telling P’Li her, Korra and Ming-Hua’s plans to attend the festival. They usually got together in the afternoons either playing Pai Sho or just to talk. It was something to do while the others went out to practice their bending.

She tried to learn more about P’Li, but the combustionbender wouldn’t talk much about herself. Most of it was about her group of friends as a whole and even that was vague.

 “And Ming-Hua is going with you?”  P’Li said raising her eye brow.

“Yeah, I was also surprised.”

She wasn’t sure what to expect from the festival. Republic City had their own version, but her father once told her that after Katara left for the South Pole, they became much less extravagant.

 Asami looked at P’Li and suddenly had an idea.

“Why don’t you go with us? It could be a girl’s night.”

P’Li smiled. “I’d love to, but even if I covered this up.” She pointed to her tattoo. “My height would still draw too much attention, especially if Ming-Hua and I were together.”

Asami’s shoulders slumped. But P’Li had a point. She hadn’t even though about Ming-Hua’s lack of arms raising any suspicion. She had spent so much time around the waterbender that she no longer noticed. She grasped the sleeves of her jacket and imagined Ming-Hua wearing it. Maybe it would be enough.

* * *

_Korra_

 

Korra washed up quickly, not wanting to keep the other two waiting.

Soon she was leading Naga to the others, rubbing behind her ears. Bolin and Ghazan had joined them outside to see them off. Bolin almost seemed to regret turning them down, even though there was still time to change his mind. But he had been far more eager to work on lavabending that evening. Korra couldn’t help but think Ghazan better be teaching him something amazing for him to choose that over hanging out with her and Asami.

She had to do a double take when she saw Ming-Hua. Korra was aware that she’d be wearing Asami’s jacket. But to actually see it, and that the sleeves were filled with water to further the illusion that she had arms caught her off guard.

“So what’s your story going to be?” Bolin asked.

“Our story?” Ming-Hua looked at him and tilted her head.

“Yeah, just in case anyone asks why you three are hanging out.”

“Why would they ask that?”

“You never know, you may talk to someone.”

Ming-Hua eyed Ghazan and frowned.

“Come on Ming-Hua, you do like to make them up.” He grinned.

“But about myself?”

“I could help  you out.” Bolin looked her up and down and before Ming-Hua could say anything, he spoke. “You know,” He pointed to Ming-Hua and Ghazan. “Korra could pass for your daughter so-”

“And what is that supposed to mean!” Ming-Hua stamped towards him her beet red face inches from his.

Bolin immediately shrunk up. “N-nothing… it’s just that you two are both waterbenders and she’s kind of built like Ghazan.”

Korra, while trying not to burst out laughing, noticed Asami glaring at Bolin, while Ghazan had his mouth covered also trying not to laugh.

Ming-Hua sighed. “If anyone asks, we’ll just tell them that I’m her waterbending teacher and we’re from the north. It’s close enough to the truth.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Bolin nodded. “But you’ll need an alias.”

“Mayu.”

“Okay….” Korra began and patted Naga. “Ming-Hua, where do you think you should sit-“ She felt her face get red, unsure of how to finish, not sure how Ming-Hua would react to any implication that she’d need help.

“Can I sit in the front?”

“Um sure…” Korra would have rather that she sat between her and Asami. “will you be able to hold on to anything-“ She cringed at her own words and looked to Asami for help.

 “I’m not going to fall.” Ming-Hua mumbled understanding what Korra was getting at.

“Yeah I didn’t think you would-“ Korra stopped herself and lowered her head before she said anything she’d regret.

  Ming-Hua climbed up gripping her water tendrils around Naga’s shoulders. Naga whined as she pulled herself up.

Korra followed sitting right behind her, and even though they were only barely touching, Ming-Hua inched forward. Korra sighed and slid herself back before Ming-Hua ended up on Naga’s neck.

When the three were situated, Korra commanded Naga to start walking.

“Have fun sweetie.” Ghazan said with a grin on his face.

Ming-Hua shot him a look, almost bumping Korra.

“Knock it off.”

Korra quietly laughed and instructed Naga to move faster. Just as she broke out into a sprint, Ming-Hua gasped and froze her water tendrils to the polar dog’s shoulders. Naga let out a yelp and reared up nearly throwing the three of them off.

“NAGA!” Korra yelled trying to get control of the polar dog. Asami had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, almost pulling her back.

Naga calmed down and panted heavily. Korra rubbed the polar dog’s side and looked back to make sure Asami was okay. Asami forced a smile and grabbed Korra’s shoulders.

Korra turned back to Ming-Hua. “Haven’t you ever ridden a polar dog?” She tried to hide her irritation, but it creeped through in her voice.

“No, it’s not like my mom and I ever had one.” Ming-Hua sounded as though she was trying to snap at Korra, but it was obvious that she was a little shaken up.

“Okay… just… don’t freeze water to Naga.”

They started again, Korra not having Naga run as fast as before. She regretted not suggesting no insisting that Ming-Hua sit between her and Asami. Korra wouldn’t have minded the sudden frozen ice to her skin.

* * *

 

Lanterns hung around town and images of the ocean and moon spirit were everywhere. Booths were set up selling Water Tribe cuisine and the smell of sweets filled the air.

The town seemed more crowded than the day Korra went shopping with Asami as was expected. They weren’t even there five minutes when Korra swore she overheard people mentioning Ba Sing Sei. But she didn’t want to think too much of it, wanting to enjoy the festival. Already, she was tempted to go play one of the many carnival games set up.

“Is this what it was like at the Water Tribe?” Asami asked, walking ahead of Korra and Ming-Hua, enamored by the decorations.

Ming-Hua shook her head. “There’s no snow.” She looked up at the sky. “And it’s supposed to happen on a full moon.”

“I think this is the exact date of the siege of the north.” Asami commented.

“I guess.” Ming-Hua said. “I really don’t know that much about it. My mom and I’d go, but we’d never stay long.”

They stopped to get food first. Korra was anxious to finally get to eat Water Tribe cuisine again. Though looking at the menu, she was a little disappointed. There was very little of what she had eaten as a child. 

As they sat down at their table, Korra noticed Ming-Hua scrunch up and eye everyone around her suspiciously. It went on for a little longer than she was comfortable.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Ming-Hua jumped almost seeming to be snapped back into reality. “Yeah, there’s just a lot of people.”

 “If you want we can go sit over there.” Asami pointed to a somewhat less crowded area. Yet there were still people everywhere.

“No, I don’t want to move.” Ming-Hua’s water tendrils were barely visible as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and looked at her food.

“It’s from the Southern Water Tribe right?” Korra asked.

“I never ate this.”

But before she could say anything Ming-Hua stuck the food in her mouth and then went for more.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s not white rice.”

Korra took a bite of her own. It was salty but not horrible. 

The three of them ate in silence. Korra would periodically glance at Ming-Hua, unable to read whether or not she was enjoying herself. Then she’d eye Asami who’d give an awkward smile.

She couldn’t think of anything to talk about that wouldn’t leave either Asami or Ming-Hua out of the conversation. It was all either waterbending, Republic City, or Bolin and Mako. If she had just been there with only Asami, she’d have been running with her through the festival, playing games, winning her prizes and just sitting and watching the other people… it almost sounded nice.

“Are you having fun Ming-Hua?” Asami finally asked. “This is probably a little overwhelming for you.”

Ming-Hua nodded. “It’s all… interesting, a lot has changed.” 

“I asked P’Li if she wanted to come and-“

Ming-Hua snickered. “P’Li would want Zaheer with her, and he’d give us a detailed history about whatever this is all about.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh, though having heard Asami say it; she did wish that P’Li could have been there with them. But the explanation Asami gave made sense.

“We’ll bring her to one when this is all over.” She hadn’t even realized she had said it outloud.

* * *

 

After they ate, they went to see a reenactment of the Siege of Ba Sing Sei, put on by a group that called themselves the Ember Island Players who boasted that it was their 85th anniversary.

They were lucky enough to find seats in the center. Korra sat between Asami and Ming-Hua and fidgeted as she waited, eager to see Katara’s stories come to life. No matter how many times they were told, they always sounded so exciting. There were times that she wished that she could tap into Aang’s memories and watch it all unfold herself.

“This is so much better at the South Pole.” Ming-Hua said before the play had even started. She scooted away from the woman that sat down next to her. “They do a water show and use the best waterbenders from the tribe.”

Korra nodded barely able to recall sitting on her father’s shoulders and watching the overly complicated waterbending moves. And then she understood why Ming-Hua would want the festival to be on a full moon.

The play began and she grinned, expecting something nothing short of amazing. But after the very first line of dialogue she burst out laughing, causing others around to shush and frown at her.

It didn’t stop there. The whole play was over dramatic diatribe and Aang, Katara, and Sokka were nothing like she had known then. Aang was played by a woman and if it weren’t so over the top, it would have made her upset at how overly bubbly he was portrayed, nothing like the way Katara would talk of him or how he acted when the two of them would speak. Katara was basically an air head, had she been there with them she’d be throwing a fit, and Sokka… he could only seem to talk in jokes.

The costumes were another story. The thought of Sokka wearing that colorful thing they put the actor in almost had her in stitches.

She glanced at Asami, who seemed to have second hand embarrassment. Korra wasn’t sure if it was because of how bad the play was or because of her laughter. Maybe it was a combination of both. Ming-Hua on the other hand, just looked annoyed yet slightly intrigued. Neither were as amused as her. If only Bolin were there.

 “Zuko my love you can’t leave me!” Katara wailed at one point

“I must Katara... for I must go in search of my honor, and when I find it, I'll come back to you." Zuko was practically on his knees and Katara broke out into sobs.

Korra folded her arms, suddenly no longer amused and confused by all the excited whispers and squealing of those around her.

“Katara never said anything about this.” It made her even angrier when they gave each other a kiss goodbye.

“I kind of like it.” Ming-Hua said.

Korra frowned feeling a little betrayed. “Really? Zuko and Katara? Those two!”

She eyed Asami, hoping for some support, but Asami looked away from her and blushed.

“Yeah I think they could work…” Ming-Hua shrugged. “And why are you getting so upset over this?”

Korra blushed realizing how ridiculous it was. “I don’t know… she was my wife in my past life.”

“She was Avatar Aang’s, not yours.” Ming-Hua rolled her eyes. “And don’t worry, have you forgotten that she chose him in the end?”

Korra sighed, unsure of what her anger was all about. She had never considered herself to be Aang, or Katara to be a former lover… the thought just weirded her out.

* * *

 

The rest of the play was just as much of a disaster. Even Ming-Hua and Asami laughed as the actress who played Yue was lifted up to the moon and Sokka let out the fakest cry anyone had ever heard, a moment that should have been very emotional.

“That was awful.” Ming-Hua said as they left the theater.

“Yeah it was.” Korra smirked and glanced at one of the games she wanted to play.

Ming-Hua eyed her. “You seemed to have enjoyed it.”

“It was awful in a good way-“

She stopped having over heard the word Ba Sing Sei from two men talking, only this time it was paired with the word “Rebellion”.

“Korra what are you-” Asami began.

She held up her hand and tried to listen further.

“It’s admirable, but they’re all going to die… the queen will be sending in her military soon.” The other man said.

Korra felt her insides go cold. She approached the two men.

“Um, excuse me… can I ask what you’re talking about?”

The taller man looked at her, seeming a little annoyed. “Didn’t you hear? A rebellion broke out in the lower ring of Ba Sing Sei.” He shrugged. “It’s kind of foolish, but I guess they just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“How long as this been going on?” She felt her heart starting to race and her palms start to sweat.

“It started yesterday, after they killed two guards. That’s all I really know.” He looked back at his friend, indicating that he was done talking to her.

“Um thank you.” Korra said and then ran back to Asami and Ming-Hua.

“What was that all about?” Asami asked.

“The people in the lower ring are rebelling… and the queen is going to send in her army-“ Her words were quick and she paused to catch her breath. The queen as Korra knew her was ruthless and cared nothing for anyone in the lower classes. She suddenly pictured tanks rolling into the slums and opening fire on everyone and then dead bodies lying in the street. She suddenly felt sick.

 “I need to go help.” 

“And what do you plan to do?” Ming-Hua raised her eye brow at her. “You don’t have your avatar state mastered and there’s no way the eight of us could take on an army.”

“I have to do something!” Korra felt her blood pressure rising. “I’m their avatar!” She tried not to think of her one visit to the lower ring, to stop a resistance, one thing that she never should have done.

“Maybe I can go to the palace and tell the queen to call off her soldiers.”

“Do you think she’ll listen?” Asami said trying not to sound skeptical.

“I don’t know… I’m the avatar she should…” And then a thought occurred to her. “and if she doesn’t, if I concentrate hard enough I can go into the avatar state, I won’t have control but it would be enough to scare her and everyone else there.”

Ming-Hua scoffed. “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“I have lava and combustionbending!” Korra was losing patience. She could just destroy the palace if that’s what it took.

“Shouldn’t we talk to Zaheer and P’Li about this first?” Asami glanced at Ming-Hua, a look of worry in her eyes.

Korra shook her head. “If I did that, there will be a lot of dead people in the lower ring. I have to get there before the military gets to them.” She sighed. “Look I have to do this. Especially after everything I saw in the lower ring…" The angry faces, the young kids, the homeless lying in the streets, the rotting food being sold. "I'm their avatar, I need to do this for them.”

Ming-Hua folded her water arms. “If you’re going to go, I guess I’ll go with you… or else you’ll never get into the palace.”

Korra smiled then looked at Asami.

“Asami, can you get the others? We’ll need their help and maybe they can help with the resistance.”

Asami nodded.

Korra gave her a quick hug and then turned back to Ming-Hua. “Ready?”

“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be long and take a while to work on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this posted before Christmas, but I work in retail and during November and December, well it's quite hectic. But here it is.

It was clear from the moment that they entered the courtyard that they were not going to be welcomed with open arms. Even after announcing that she was the avatar, the guards attacked. In almost an instant, Ming-Hua had them frozen against the palace wall.

Korra followed Ming-Hua inside, mentally rehearsing what she had prepared to say to the queen, wondering if it were now pointless.

The front entrance was full of guards, mostly non-benders and earthbenders. With Korra having control of all four elements and Ming-Hua’s speed, they were easily dealt with. If it wasn’t for what was going down in the lower ring, Korra would have felt sorry for them as they fell one by one.

“They’re going to be everywhere.” Korra said. “And there’s still the Dai-Li.”

“Yeah.” Ming-Hua eyed an unconscious guard and then scoffed. “For a royal guard, I’m not very impressed.” For a moment Korra thought she was going to kick him, but Ming-Hus stepped over him and then did a gesture with her head signaling for Korra to take the lead. “But let’s get you to the queen and you can do your… avatar thing.”

Turning the corner, two more guards were waiting.

“Do you think she’ll even listen?” Korra flicked her wrist slammed the two guards against the wall with a gust of wind.

“I don’t know… weren’t you just going to threaten her with the avatar state?”

“But you said that was a terrible idea.”

Ming-Hua sighed. “It is, but you are right, it is all we have.” She groaned. “I can’t believe I’m wishing that Zaheer was here with us, he’d come up with some long and overly complicated plan but it would somehow work…. Or even P’Li, she’d either come up with an idea or blow everything up.”

Korra laughed and then stopped and looked around, not recognizing the corridor.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um… I think were lost.”

Ming-Hua frowned. “You said you knew your way around this place.”

“Hey I’ve only been here once.” Korra punched towards a wall and crumbled it with earthbending, revealing a room full of guards.

“Nice one.” Ming-Hua raised up her water tendrils.

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

Soldiers marched through the lower ring and tanks opened fire, leaving bodies in the streets. Asami cursed herself, wishing that she had gotten to the lower ring with the others sooner. Even with the car she had hotwired, traveling still took way too long. She did hope that Korra had convinced the queen to call off her army and the war would be over before they arrived. But even from the outside of Ba Sing Se, they could determine that wasn’t the case.

She stood with the others on top of a building, Mako on either side of her and Ghazan not far away, to get a good view of the lower ring. She still cringed when she heard screams and jumped when an explosion when off nearby, and her eyes still stung from smoke.

 P’Li and Zaheer stood away from them talking, and Asami could only assume that they were coming up with a strategy.

“What are we supposed to do?” Bolin stepped forward to the edge of the building. “There’s only six of us, we’re no match for those tanks- “

The tank nearest to them suddenly blew up. Asami blinked and glanced at Mako, before she understood.

Behind them, P’Li was smirking. Asami didn’t even notice that she and Zaheer had moved and were now much closer to them. “I can handle them.” She focused on another and promptly blew it up.”

Asami gulped and then turned to face Mako, who gave her a wry smile. She imagined P’Li going up against the weapons at Future Industries. She could destroy any of them.

“The people in the lower ring are trapped.” Zaheer spoke. He eyed each of them particularly focusing on Ghazan. “You four help them get out. I’ll stay with P’Li.”

Ghazan flashed a smile. “You mean that wall is coming down?”

Zaheer nodded.

“You can do that?” Bolin looked at him with a mix of intrigue and admiration.

“Just watch.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

The guards were much like those at the entrance, easy to defeat and only slowed them down. Once the last fell, Korra and Ming-Hua continued through the palace, all of it unrecognizable to Korra. They found many rooms that would have once had her in awe. A large beautifully decorated reception room, a room full of paintings, many of avatar Aang and Kyoshi, dining rooms with tables that could seat dozens… all of it now disgusted her.

In frustration, she crumbled another wall, not caring if an entire infantry was waiting for them on the other side. It was empty and they cut through. Upon exiting, Korra saw some paintings that she thought looked familiar.

“I think it’s this way.”

“I didn’t expect a tour of this place.” Ming-Hua grumbled.

“Me neither.”

The further they walked, the more Korra was sure that they were on the right track and she particularly grinned when she recognized a door that would open to a corridor that would lead to the throne room.

“This way!” She said running ahead. Korra forced the door open and ran inside, only to be greeted by three Dai Li.

Without a second though, Korra rushed towards one she assumed to be a fire bender based on his stance. She raised her arms about to airbend, but her arms and legs stopped and her body became stiff. She instantly recognized the sensation.

A bloodbender had her.

She tried to flail her arms and legs in a fruitless attempt to break free. In the corner of her eyed she saw the Dai Li she originally planned to attack freeze to a wall. The third was already lying on the ground unconscious.

Ming-Hua, now with much smaller water tendrils, looked at her and then gave the bloodbender an icy stare.

Korra sighed and waited to be free, but looked past Ming-Hua and saw that the ice that held the firebender nearly melted.

“Ming-Hua look out!” Korra cried. 

Ming-Hua spun around and barely blocked the Dai Li’s fire. She stumbled back and blocked more. Her water tendrils were now tiny and in desperation, she threw what little she had left, which was easily dodged. Ming-Hua side jumped to avoid more fire.

Korra tried to move her arms wanting to scream. There were so close to the queen and it was all going to end with the fucking Dai Li.

Ming-Hua, looking pissed as ever, rolled out of her sight. Korra turned her head to follow… she could still move her neck.

Korra turned her head until the bloodbender was in her line of sight. And then she activated her light chakra.

Once her arms were free, Korra raised up an earth wall to block the blast. The wall shattered, knocking Korra to the ground. She rolled, her ears ringing and coughing on dust, but she forced herself up to help Ming-Hua. Korra earthbended away most of the dust lightening up the room.

She first saw the Dai Li lying on the ground, and then Ming-Hua, who was stepping on his throat. She didn’t move until the Dai Li’s eyes rolled up into his head.

“Let’s go.” Ming-Hua gestured for her to move.

Korra nodded and then looked at the spot where the bloodbender once stood and felt sick.

Ming-Hua sighed and looked a bit annoyed, but then her eyes softened. “It was all you could do.”

Korra shrunk up.

“Now come on.”

She followed Ming-Hua and rubbed her eyes. They still stung from the dust.

“How did you do that?” Korra asked in an attempt to get her mind off the Dai Li.

Ming-Hua shrugged. “Your combustion blast knocked us both down, I just got up faster. I guess I’m just used to P’Li.” She rolled her shoulders. “But I’m going to need water.”

“Right…” Korra eyed the end of the hallway and then crumbled a wall next to them.

Ming-Hua groaned. “You know, if you keep doing that this whole place is going to collapse.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Korra turned and crumbled the adjacent wall.

* * *

 

_Mako_

 

Ghazan wasn’t bragging when he said it would be easy. Now Mako wasn’t sure if combustion or lavabending was scarier. He looked just in time to see the last of the wall melt away, giving him his first look at one of the inner rings, which, despite all the war around them, was already much more pleasant than anything he had seen in the lower.

Bolin was starry-eyed as he watched, not being any help while keeping watch. That’s how he always was anytime Ghazan showed off a new lavebending technique, or the few times he saw P’Li combustionbend or anytime Ming-Hua did anything with water It didn’t bother Mako. He had even expected Ghazan to need Bolin’s help leaving only him and Asami to guard them.

Asami was completely unfazed by the wall going down. Maybe, being a nonbender, she didn’t understand the level of skill needed. Or maybe her company had weapons that could do far worse.

Soldiers did notice but lucky for them, they didn’t arrive in large groups. Bolin even helped. His lavabending had greatly improved, so much that the soldiers couldn’t even get close to them.

Ghazan smiled as he cooled the lava.  Nearby citizens were already waiting to get through.

* * *

 

_Korra_

Korra forced a door open and then slammed it shut when it was just another office.

“Why does this place have to be so huge!” She punched the door. They had yet to find one drop of water and Korra was not going into the throne room unless Ming-Hua had some.

 “Don’t all rich people live in these kinds of places?” Ming-Hua shrugged.

“Well yeah… but you’d think there’d be a fountain or a bathroom somewhere.” Korra opened another door to an empty room. “I mean, Asami’s house has an indoor swimming pool.”

Korra crumbled another wall.

 “An indoor swimming pool? Why didn’t her other house have one-”

They both stopped and smiled at each other. Inside the room was a large fountain with two badger moles statues squirting water out of their mouths.  Ming-Hua ran, jumped in and emerged with two very large water tendrils and a grin that sent chills up Korra’s spine.

Ming-Hua tilted her head towards the water remaining in the fountain.

“You take the rest, I’m sick of watching you use every element but water.”

Korra nodded and jumped in. She formed her own water tendrils, worried for a moment that she would drop them, but then surprised herself by holding them in place.

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

Asami stepped over a body and then coughed on dust and smoke as she ran past Cabbage Corp Industry’s factory. The lights were still on. She had heard rumors of how bad the place was; unsafe working conditions, low wages, over worked employees. It brought her back to the letters she had seen on her father’s desk accusing Future Industries of the same.

She had pushed the letters away, not wanting to believe any of it. Future Industries kept most of their labor in Republic City, at least that’s what she had been told.

Now as she ran through the slums, she wanted go home and personally inspect all her factories and fix any problems. Hell, she’d give everyone a raise. It wouldn’t all be possible until Korra had sorted everything out, not with her being a wanted criminal.

She fought two soldiers and found a family with two young children huddles outside rubble that was one their home. She briefly talked to them, then found a path to the wall where there wasn’t much action. She nearly attacked someone who jumped out at them, but he ended up just being one of the rebels.

Once the family was through, Asami started to head back to Zaheer and P’Li, jumping when a tank exploded nearby. She looped around, avoiding a group of soldiers, and finally made it to the building she had last seen them, surprised to see Ghazan helping to guard P’Li.

As Asami approached them, Ghazan blocked a rocked and she stepped forward to take out the final tank. But as she did, Asami saw another rock headed for her and Zaheer and Ghazan were both distracted.

“P’Li no!” Asami cried out breaking out into a run.

It was too late. The rock interrupted the chi path only meters in front of P’Li.

Asami was knocked back from the blast and slammed into the ground. She rolled over and grabbed the side of her face where it stung then wiped her watery eyes.

“P’Li!” She heard Zaheer.

Asami peered through the clearing smoke. Zaheer had her in his arms. Asami jumped up and stumbled, but then ran. She fell on her knees in front of them and put her hand on P’Li’s shoulder.

Ghazan kept glancing back, wanting to do the same, but he was the only one left to guard everyone.

The side of P’Li’s face was burned and her eyes remained. Asami trembled as she tried to find signs of life, which was made even more difficult by Zaheer shaking. She placed her fingers on her neck, but they were too numb to feel anything.

Then she saw P’Li’s chest rising and falling.

“She’s still breathing.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

She and Ming-Hua ran down the hall that would lead to the throne room. Her heart pounded and anything she had prepared to say to the queen was forgotten. But the queen wasn’t likely to listen anyway.

Footsteps alerted her. Korra whipped around and barely dodged a rock. About twenty Dai Li were advancing.

Korra raised her arms to attack but a water tendril touched her shoulder.

“You go ahead.” Ming-Hua said. “I’ll deal with them.”

Korra nodded. “Just be careful.”

Ming-Hua tilted her head about to say something but then gestured Korra to move forward.

She could hear water whipping and freezing as she burst through the door and charged in, ready to shout her demands. But then she slowed. Sheng and Jian were standing on either side of the queen.

Korra walked, wishing she had stayed and fought with Ming-Hua. It was too late to turn around and go back.

“Korra.” Sheng spoke his voice stern. “It’s over, stand down.”

“And you two are just okay with everything she’s doing?” Korra pointed at the queen and did her voice to keep her voice firm and steady. “There’s people dying in the lower ring!”

The Queen scoffed. “Those people killed one of my highest-ranking soldiers. And how do you suppose we should deal with the riots?”

“Korra glared at the Queen. “You kept raising taxes on them! And you closed them behind those walls! They’re all suffering!” she folded her arms. “If you call this off I could go down and tell them to stop.”

“Yeah they were so open to listening to you last time.” Jian nearly laughed.

Korra opened her mouth and closed it tight. He was right and it pissed her off.

“Korra I get it.” Jian spoke. “Its okay I was once like you. But there’s more to running a kingdom than you’d expect. Sometimes… you gotta do things you don’t like.” He stepped forward. “Now let’s stop all this and go home, we’ll forget it all.”

She felt rage growing inside of her. It only she could think of something profound to say, but nothing came.

“No I’m not leaving-“ Her insides went cold when she noticed Sheng’s hand’s moving. Korra jumped to the side and a rock flew by her head.

She landed and caught her footing and then eyed Sheng, chills going up her spine. “You were trying to-“ Sheng reached for his metal chain and Jian pulled knives out of his pocket.

Korra threw a gust of wind at them and dodged another attacked.

“Your majesty, you might want to step out.”

* * *

 

_Mako_

 

A child no more than three years old, squirmed in his arms. Mako did his best to cover his eyes, but it was no use. Not with all the explosions and screams. The child’s mother wasn’t far behind. Mako suspected that she was only about a year younger than him.

Mako looked behind them, checking to see that Bolin was still nearby, leading another group of people. Bolin waved and Mako continued forward.

He couldn’t help but think that his dad’s family lived somewhere in the lower ring. Had he known them, he’d have gone to search for them. But he had no idea what they even looked like and it’d be difficult to find them anyway with all the chaos.

He came across a few of the rebels that he wondered if were related to them, but the encounters were only brief and Mako didn’t get a chance to ask any questions. And if he had, the first wouldn’t be about his family. There were others he saw lying on the ground that he also wondered if were family.

He sighed, wanting it all to be over. Surely Korra had sorted everything out with the queen. Though come to think of it, he hadn’t heard any combustion blasts in a while.

Two soldiers attacked. Mako handed the woman her son and took one down with lightning bending while Bolin handled the other.

Mako tried not to look at the soldier he had fought.

_Get over it he was working for the queen._

He took the woman’s son and led them the rest of the way to the wall.

“Thank you.” She smiled at Mako.

“Uh… no problem. Stay safe.”

He walked slowly back into the lower ring ready to find more people to help. Then he saw a group of rebels attacking a group of soldiers, all earthbenders. Their bending was nowhere as skilled as most he had met, but their sheer numbers were enough to overwhelm the guards. The Mako saw the last tank turn a corner and its gun was aimed for them.

“Look out!” He didn’t even think as he ran towards them and attempted to firebend. It was of course useless.

Debris flew everywhere. Mako was knocked back and slammed to the ground. His ears rung as he rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees and looked where the rebels once stood. But then pain shot through his abdomen. Mako pressed his hand over it and saw his shirt already stained with blood.

“Mako!” Bolin ran over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him up and practically dragged him around a corner. He fell to the ground once they stopped.

“Are you okay?” Bolin kneeled next to him.

“Yeah, it’s fine” Mako gasped failing to mask any sign of pain.

“Are you sure… because that doesn’t look good.” Bolin eyed Mako’s wound.

“It’s nothing Bolin it’s-“ He let out a small cry.

“Maybe we should find the others.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

Korra dodged Sheng’s chain and barely avoided Jian’s knives. It was all she could do. Occasionally she’d glance at the entrance, hoping to seen Ming-Hua.

She dodged another attack, lost her footing, and rolled across the ground. She immediately jumped up, seconds away from being hit by Sheng’s chain. She breathed heavily and wished she had the avatar state mastered. The fight would have been over… long over.

She lifted herself up with airbending and managed to firebend. It didn’t even come close to hitting either.

_Come on Ming-Hua, I really need you!_

A stone smacked in her side and she heard cracking. She hit the ground. Ignoring the pain, she pushed herself back up and created an ice shield to block Jian’s knives.  Her ice shield didn’t last long and she stumbled avoiding Sheng’s chain once again.

Jian never ran out of knives. Anytime he’d throw and miss, Sheng would just metal bend them back to him. They would both glance at each other to coordinate attacks. It annoyed Korra every time.

She dodged again and threw fire, never knowing if she was close to hitting anyone.

* * *

 

_Asami_

She finished tying her jacket around an open wound in P’Li’s arm. Zaheer’s trembling as he held her made it difficult, but she managed to tie a tight enough knot stopping the bleeding.

P’Li remained unconscious. Asami did a quick check of her vitals. Heart rate was a little elevated and her breathing was shallow, at least she thought. She didn’t know much first aid.

Ghazan kept watch and protected them. Occasionally he’d look back and make eye contact with Asami and then at P’Li. Asami could only give him an unsure smile.

“What happened here?” She heard Bolin’s voice. Mako’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder and his hand over his stomach.

“Her combustionbending… something got in the way of her chi path and it hit very close.” Asami did her best to explain.

“Will she be okay?” Bolin let Mako slide down next to her and then he crouched down.

“I’m sure she will be.” Asami forced a smile. She gave a quick side glance to Zaheer, but he seemed too preoccupied with P’Li to have been listening.

“Mako are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He cringed.

“Are you sur-“

“Korra isn’t back yet?” He interrupted.

Asami shook her head. “No she’s not.” She felt her chest tightened. Korra and Ming-Hua were gone much longer than she expected. Maybe negotiations were just taking long…

“But she could use a healer.” She grabbed P’Li’s hand. P’Li had gotten more pale and Asami wasn’t sure but thought her breathing had gotten shallower.

“I could go find Ming-Hua.” Ghazan approached them and then eyed Bolin. “If you could keep them safe.”

“Yeah no problem.” Bolin stood up.

“I’ll help.” Mako also stood and nearly fell back to his knees.

“Uh Mako are you sure…”

“Yeah Bolin I’ll be fine. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

Asami was about to tell Mako to sit back down and that she’d help Bolin, but then had an image of Ghazan wandering around the palace trying to find the throne room.  Then she eyed P’Li. The sooner she had a healer the better.

“I’ll go with you; the palace is a bit confusing and I kind of know my way around.”

“Alright then.”

“And Mako…” She looked at him. “Take it easy.”

“Don’t worry about, just go find Korra.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

Korra swung her arm as she dodged another one of Shengs attacks, throwing a rock at Jian, finally getting a hit. He fell back and slid across the ground. She resisted the urge to cheer as Sheng attacked her again.

“Come on Korra, just give it up and we’ll forget about all of this.” Sheng said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

She almost laughed There was no “forgetting”. The Red Lotus would go back to prison, Mako, Bolin, and Asami would all be arrested, possibly executed, and she’d never leave that compound.

“I already said no.”

Smirking, Korra dodged again and was about to airbend, but glanced at where Jian had fallen. Her insides went cold as he was nowhere to be seen.

Her heart racing, she lifted herself with air. But it was too late.

Her airbending was interrupted as pain shot through her legs and lower back. She cried out as she fell and hit the ground and rolled to avoid Sheng’s attack, but the knives sticking out of her slowed her down. A rock hit her arm crushing it. Her water tendrils fell to the floor.

She raised her uninjured arm, but Sheng’s metal chain wrapped around it and he slammed it to the ground. In a last-ditch effort, she tried to move her legs, but the pain was too much.

Sheng glared at Jian his face red. “What were you doing! That could have killed her!”

 “What does it matter.” Jian shrugged. “We’d just get the next avatar.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she suppressed a yell as tears came to her eyes. She pressed her hand into the ground and started to heat it up while simultaneously cooling the top layer beneath her palm.

“You can’t be serious.” Sheng said quietly.

“Why are you so upset? She’s fine. Let’s just get her home.”

Jian approached her and knelt placing his face inches from hers. She scowled at him and he snickered.

“It’s over Korra. I mean, what else do you think you can do?”

Korra threw her head back, straining her neck in the process. Earth rose out of the ground and smacked Jian in the face. She cringed as she heard a cracking noise but was relieved when he stumbled backwards.

Sheng blinked too dumbfounded to react.

“Damn it! Alright I’m done being nic- “

She didn’t let him finished. Korra heated the floor much faster and it melted into a small lava pool. She rolled her head aiming for Jian’s chest.

“Lavabending?” Sheng now had his attention back on her.

Jian screamed, fell back, and went silent.

“Korra…” Sheng barely gasped. But then blinked and threw a metal bracer at her. It wrapped around her head and pushed her the right side of her face the ground.

 “Ok but you’re done now. We’re going back to headquarters… I’ll need back up…”

She rolled her shoulder, only having seconds. As the water, all around her was gathering up into one large water tendril, she whipped it at Sheng grabbing him around the waist. She flung up him into the air and smashed him to the ground.

* * *

 

_Mako_

 

Mako watched a group of people run and could only hope that they’d be okay. His whole body hurt and even if he wanted, there wasn’t much he could do.

He looked away when he saw one person cut down by a soldier.

Occasionally, he’d glance back at Zaheer and P’Li, hoping not to make eye contact with Zaheer. He had no idea what to say to the guy. Maybe the proper thing was to ask if P’Li were okay, but worried that the answer wouldn’t be good and Zaheer already couldn’t handle it.

He sighed. Mako rarely ever saw him without P’Li. Usually that only happened if P’Li were out with Korra combustionbending or he was with Korra meditating. But even then, the two would sometimes attend the other’s lesson… Who knew what would happen if Zaheer lost P’Li.

There was clanking in the distance. Mako squinted and could barely make out the last tank through the smoke. Bolin also noticed.

“Bolin, can you take care of it?”

“I can try, but there’s earthbenders on top and I’ll have to get close to lavabend.”

He considered telling Bolin to just forget about it, but then wondered if they should just let it roll through the slums.

“Where is it?” A small voice gasped.

“P’Li are you… no lay down!”

“I need to do this.”

She gripped Zaheer and tried to sit up, but could barely lift herself.

“Can you even see?” Mako asked. Her one eye was snapped shut and the other barely open and blinking away sweat and blood.

“Just point me in the right direction. I’ll get rid of it.”

Zaheer sat behind her supporting all her weight. He rested his hand under her chin holding her head up.

“It’s that way.” Bolin pointed. “You have a straight shot.”

P’Li’s light chakra activated. Her face drained of all color and she was unconscious again. But the tank was gone.

* * *

 

_Ming-Hua_

 

Ming-Hua froze the last Dai Li against the wall and glared at him. The hallway was filled with Dai Li either frozen or lying unconscious. Leaving him, she ran through the hall towards the throne room.

She didn’t mean for it to take so long. The first twenty went down easily. But then more arrived, and more, and more, luckily not too many at a time.

And now Korra was in the throne room, probably wondering where she was. Maybe Korra had to fight off more soldiers or Dai Li… Ming-Hua started to run faster but then slowed and scoffed.

 _No Korra is fine, she’s strong and she’s tough, not as tough as me… but… she didn’t come back … she’d come and help me… not that I need it! …what if there was a whole squadron waiting for her, I don’t know if she’s ever taken on that many… ugh why didn’t I just keep her with me!_ Ming-Hua groaned. _Well I guess I might have to go save her._

Ming-Hua picked up her pace again.

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

The water had fallen and splashed all around her, most of it out of her reach. She laid her head on the ground and tried to push herself up with her good arm. But pain shot through her entire body and she fell.

The room shook and small bits of stone fell around her.

Several pairs of footsteps approached.

Korra cursed knowing who they belonged to. Slowly she rotated her head.

The Queen had Dai Li on either side of her and she walked ever so slightly ahead with a smirk on her face.

“Avatar Korra… just look what you’ve done.”

Korra scowled as the queen got closer.

“I always knew you were trouble.” The queen stopped next to her towering above.

“The rebellion was a failure, the people are retreating… and I know your friends are in the city… they will be punished severely… once more of the White Lotus arrive, they have been notified.” The queen smiled.

So much she wanted to say to that woman. But in the end, she wasn’t worth it. Korra raised her good arm and waved it at her.

“Hey!” The queen yelled as air pushed her back off her feet and into the Dai Li. It looked almost comical.

The Queen stood up and right in Korra’s line of sight, her smirk gone and her face red. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Korra activated her light chakra.

She watched the smoke clear feeling nothing, not even the gravity of what she had just done.

More larger stones fell around and on her. Korra looked up to see part of the ceiling above her falling. She squirmed, forcing herself to move, more and more pain shooting through her. If she was fast she could earthbend and not get crushed.

An ice shield formed above her. The stone crashed shattering it. Ming-Hua melted the ice, gripped the stone and tossed it away.

“What happened?’ She asked.

“I… killed the queen.” Korra said still looking upwards where the ceiling had been falling. If she hadn’t just nearly faced her own mortality she’d sarcastically ask Ming-Hua what had taken her so long. But now she couldn’t have been more relieved to see her.

“Yeah I saw.” Ming-Hua rolled Korra on her back and started checking for injuries. “I guess your negotiations didn’t go well?”

Korra shook her head. “Not at all.”

Ming-Hua pulled out one of the knives in her legs. “The queen wouldn’t give you this much trouble. Or was she a secret earthbender?”

“No… Jian and Sheng were here.” Korra started to look where Sheng’s body was, but then she stopped. “I had to fight them.”

Ming-Hua’s eyes widened. “Both? Where are they-oh.”

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

 

Asami ran ahead of Ghazan, more eager to find Korra and Ming-Hua. Even after a few years she still remembered the decor, the paintings that lined the walls, and how everything got fancier as you got closer to the throne room.

They ran past soldiers and Dai Li and many crumbled walls. It was enough that Asami could determine that Korra and Ming-Hua had gotten lost and didn't receive a warm welcome. She'd almost find it amusing if the memory of P'Li hitting the ground didn't interrupt her thoughts.

 _Korra and Ming-Hua will save her._ She kept telling herself.

"Hey look out!" Ghazan ran up to her and raised his arms over his head. Asami let out a yell when a chunk of the ceiling crashed into his hands. Ghazan bent his legs and then toss it away.

He straightened himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Asami breathed feeling numb. "What about you?"

Ghazan laughed. "That was nothing."

"Right." Asami wasn't sure if he was just showing off. It had to hurt a little.

"This way."

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

The room would shake off and on, progressively getting more violent. Ming-Hua focused on healing Korra’s ribs. Korra wished she’d heal her legs so they could get up and leave, but Ming-Hua insisted that the ribs had to be first.

“I can’t believe you killed her.”

“I can’t either.”

“I was on my way you know.”

“Yeah but they’d go much easier on me than you for killing a monarch.” Korra smiled at her but Ming-Hua didn’t notice.

Her ribs already felt better and Ming-Hua moved onto a leg.

“The White Lotus…. How did you even…” Ming-Hua eyed Sheng again.

“I have good teachers.”

Ming-Hua scoffed. “Now’s not the time for that sentimental stuff.”

Korra managed to laugh. “So later? We can have a big group hug and-“

“No.”

Ming-Hua moved on to the other leg. Korra bent the other, almost expecting pain.

“Korra!” Asami’s voice called out.

Asami and Ghazan ran to her. Korra looked for the others.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Asami eyed her up and down and then got down to her knees and grabbed her hand.

“This is nothing, I’ll be fine.” She forced a smile. “Besides, Ming-Hua is healing me.”

Ming-Hua rolled her eyes.

“Where’s the queen?” Ghazan asked.

“Dead.” Ming-Hua replied.

“What?”

“Where are the others?” Korra asked. “Are they alright?”

Asami looked down and shook her head. “P’Li was injured, she needs a healer.”

Korra straightened up wanting to know what happened.

Ming-Hua stopped healing. “What do you mean she’s injured!”

“A rock got in the way of her chi path and…”

“Weren’t you watching her!” Ming-Hua snapped at Ghazan.

Korra eyed Asami, hoping that’s she’d somehow indicate that P’Li would be okay. But Asami looked unsure.

“Hey it was chaotic out there and I lost track…”

The room shook.

Asami looked up. “We need to get out of here, this place is coming down.”

“I’m not done healing.”

A huge part of the ceiling not too far from them fell. Ghazan shielded them from the debris.

“No time for that.” He slid his hands under Korra. She winced from pain as he lifted her.

As they ran, Ming-Hua kept her water tendril attached to Korra’s leg, continuing to heal.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was hard but fun to write. And a bit painful at certain parts because I had to hurt some of the characters. (P'Li I love you!)
> 
> I some how lost the very last Asami section and I quickly rewrote it. I hope it reads well.
> 
> I'll be outlining the next few chapters because I have to make some changes. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to release. 
> 
> I wanted this finished about two weeks ago but I've been sick lately. Basically, I've been getting migranes several times a day, I've been dizzy, and I have stomach cramps. I'll be seeing a doctor soon so hopefully it's nothing serious. Sometimes I suspect diabetes because I have other symptoms for type two diabetes. But basically the time that I wasn't feeling sick I was either having to work or doing something other than work on the fic. It's annoying. I'm not sure how soon I can have the next chapter ready.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is very angsty just for a heads up.

Ghazan carried her, even after Ming-Hua finished healing her legs. Her whole body still hurt, but she didn’t make it known.

The war was still in full force in the lower ring, unknown to everyone that the queen was dead. But they kept running. Korra buried her nose in her arms. The smoke stung her eyes and she could smell what she assumed to be burning flesh. And she didn’t look at the people laying in the streets.

The only water around was Ming-Hua’s water tendrils. And even then, it would have taken days to heal everyone.

P’Li lay unconscious in Zaheer’s arms while Bolin and Mako kept guard. Ming-Hua rushed to her side and started looking her over while talking to Zaheer.

Mako immediately ran to Korra.

Korra, a little embarrassed that Ghazan still carried her, motioned for him to put her down.

“Are you okay?” Mako asked throwing his arms around her.

Korra winced as pain shot through her arms. “Yeah I’m fine.” She then eyed his blood stained shirt. “What about you? That doesn’t look good.”

“It’s nothing.” He said and smiled, but it was obvious to Korra that he was masking pain, similar to what she was doing.

She looked over at P’Li, but couldn’t see much as Zaheer and Ming-Hua blocked her view.

“I should really go help Ming-Hua.”

She grabbed her shoulder as she walked, wondering if she should heal. But then she nearly gasped when she saw P’Li. Ming-Hua was healing where her face and shoulder had been burned. Most were obscured by Ming-Hua’s healing water, but Korra could still tell that they were severe. Her other arm was twisted, several bones had been broken.

She sat down next to Asami, opposite Ming-Hua. Korra looked at the waterbender, hoping for instruction, but Ming-Hua didn’t even look up at her. She quickly glanced at Zaheer. He’d look back and forth between P’Li and Ming-Hua, his expression blank.

Korra gathered up a little water and started to work on P’Li’s broken wrist. She gently removed part of the sleeve, noticing what looked like a very old burn and a scar even further up, thinking it odd. Though now that she thought about it, P’Li was usually always nearly completely covered.

Korra started to heal. She was much slower than Ming-Hua. Every so often she’d look over at Asami, who would just give her a hopeful smile.

Hours seemed to pass as she healed the small injury. P’Li would take deep breaths and Korra would stop healing, expecting her to wake up, but her eyes remained closed. Sometimes she’d eye Bolin, Mako, and Ghazan, the three of them keeping guard.

“Is she going to be okay?” Zaheer finally spoke.

“I think so.” Ming-Hua said with little emotion and not even looking at him. And then she blinked and spoke a little more confidently. “Yeah, she’ll be fine.”

“What happened at the palace?”

Korra shrunk up.

“The queen is dead.” Ming-Hua said dryly.

“What? Was that your plan?”

“No.” Korra shook her head moving to another injury up P’Li’s arm. “Jian and Sheng were there… I had to fight them first… and… she gave me no choice…”

“You had to fight them? But Ming-Hua was there?”

“No it was all her.” Ming-Hua spoke before Korra could get a word in. “When I got there they were both dead.”

Korra scrunched up, not wanting to hear that. There was still a possibility that they could be alive.

“She fought both of them?” Zaheer’s eyebrows raised.

Ming-Hua nodded and stopped healing P’Li. “That should be good enough for now. We need to leave, more White Lotus are on their way.”

Zaheer started to slip his hands under P’Li.

“No, I got her.” Ghazan ran over. “She’s going to be hard to carry.”

Zaheer didn’t protest.

Ghazan scooped her up. It took him a moment to adjust her in his arms. Zaheer grabbed her hand and Ming-Hua kept one of her water tendrils connected to P’Li, the same as she had done for Korra.

Bolin offered to help Mako walk, but he refused.

Korra hung in the back as they left the city. She’d often look back to check if they were being followed.

Asami slowed and walked next to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Korra looked around at the chaos and her chest felt heavy. “We’re just leaving all of this.”

Asami sighed. “Yeah, but we need to leave before the White Lotus can get to us… I mean, we couldn’t do much in their prisons.”

Korra nodded slowly.

Things were much quieter after they left the lower ring, the only sound being the grass crunching under their feet and the crickets chirping.

But they didn’t get far when Mako let out a yell and collapsed to his knees holding his stomach.

“Mako are you okay?” Bolin kneeled down next to him. Asami ran ahead to help.

“I’m fin-“ He then let out a loud cry.

Ming-Hua ran back to him. Korra made a small flame in her palm and joined them.

“Let me see.” Ming-Hua wrapped a water tendril around his wrist.

Mako slowly pulled his hands away. Blood was everywhere. Korra wasn’t sure if it was the light from her flame, but his face also looked pale.

“Gha-“ Ming-Hua started and then looked at Bolin. “Make a shelter… and then make another for Zaheer and P’Li… this could be awhile.”

* * *

 

  _Asami_

 

She stood in the newly made earth shelter keeping her eye on Mako, nearly gagging when she saw his wound after he removed his shirt.

“Bring that closer.” Ming-Hua instructed Korra.

Korra moved her hands that held her flame towards Mako’s wound.

Ghazan entered and Bolin entered. Bolin ran to Mako’s side.

“Everything okay in here?” Ghazan asked.

“Um I don’t know. How’s P’Li?”

“Still out.” Ghazan sighed.

Asami glanced outside, but Zaheer and P’Li’s shelter was set up in such a way that she couldn’t see in from their angle.

“Korra, move that closer-“

“What’s taking so long? Can’t you just heal me?” Mako was breathing heavily.

“There’s no exit wound.”

“And is that a problem?”

“It means that whatever hit you is still inside. I’m going to need to get it out before I can heal.”

“Okay fine then get it out. Just please heal me.”

“Alright…. Lay down.” Ming-Hua spoke quietly. “Korra, more light. Ghazan come over here.”

Ming-Hua then eyed Bolin and Ghazan. “I need you two to hold him down.”

“What?” Mako lifted his head and then glanced at Korra biting his lip.

“We don’t have any pain killers and I can’t have you flailing around.”

“Wait a minute-“

“Mako lay back down!” Korra yelled.

Asami cringed and stepped outside. She felt that she should have been next to him, holding his hand or something, but her stomach felt sick and chills ran up her spine. It got even worse when Mako started to scream.

She walked, passing Zaheer and P’Li’s shelter and peaking inside. Zaheer still held her hand and Asami thought she might have heard him talking quietly. But she couldn’t see much.

She paced around, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Mako’s cries stopped. Asami thought she should go check in on them, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Finally, Korra stomped out of the shelter and made her way over to her. Sweat poured down her face and she looked exhausted.

“How is he?”

Korra breathed. “Ming-Hua finished healing him. Now he’s just laying down and staring at the ceiling… Bolin’s talking to him.”

“But he’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine… Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’ve just been keeping watch.” Asami forced a smile, happy that she had an excuse.

Korra pulled up water from the surrounding vegetation and started healing herself. Bruises and scrapes disappeared from her skin.

Then she looked at Asami. “Oh your face.”

“Huh?” Asami instinctively grabbed her cheek which started to sting. She forgot about the scratch from earlier.

“Let me take care of that.” Before Asami could say anything, Korra reached up and touched water to the injury. She felt a cool sensation and the stinging was gone.

“Thank you.” She couldn’t help but notice that Korra was still staring.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No.” Her voice trailed off. She was a little sore but nothing that needed a healer. The scratch didn’t even really need healing.

Korra went back to healing her injuries.

* * *

 

_Bolin_

 

Mako lay in front of him, breathing and staring, almost unware of anything else. He grabbed under his ribs where it was sore. He had never heard his brother scream the way he had and it had been difficult to hold him down. So much that Mako’s knee slammed into his rib cage on more than one occasion and Ming-Hua would nudge him as she cut into his injury to make it larger, while clearing the blood and then extracted the metal that was lodged inside of him…

Bolin wiped the sweat off his brother’s sickly pale face using the end of his shirt.

“There you go that should be better.” He said it with the optimistic tone he had perfected long ago.

Mako barely moaned and didn’t even look at Bolin.

He had hoped for more. The state that Mako was in terrified him.

“He’ll be fine.” Ming-Hua said. She was sitting in the corner next to Ghazan resting.

“Um yeah…” Bolin responded, never really sure how to talk to Ming-Hua. He wasn’t sure if he just annoyed her or if she was just that way with everyone who wasn’t Ghazan, Zaheer, or P’Li. And then realized that he hadn’t said anything to her after she healed Mako. “Um Thank you for saving him.”

Ming-Hua looked up and side eyed him and then back at Ghazan. Ghazan smiled and shrugged at her.

An odd response he thought. She seemed more confused than anything.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“What can you possibly-“ Ming-Hua glared at him but then sighed. “No I’m fine.”

“Just take care of your brother.” Ghazan suggested.

He nodded. But he did agree with Ming-Hua. What could he have gotten her? He wouldn’t mind traveling to some store if she wanted some tea or maybe something to read. Although, now wasn’t really the time for any of that.

He looked at Mako. Color seemed to be coming back to his face.

* * *

 

  _Korra_

 

 Korra finished healing and then scooted closer to Asami. She was not in the mood to keep watch but she wasn’t going to leave Asami to do it by herself. And really, she just wanted to be with her.

She slumped down and stared at the walls that surrounded the city, wanting nothing more than to be far away from Ba Sing Se. Then she glanced to where Mako was recovering and sighed.

“Everything okay?” Asami put her hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah everything is fine.” Korra replied not the least bit convincing. “Do you think the Earth Kingdom will be okay?”

Asami was quiet for a moment. “Um yeah, I’m sure it will be-”

“The White Lotus are going to take over.”

“Well I don’t know about that-“

“If they don’t, who’s going to rule the kingdom?”

Asami paused. “There’s a court, I’m sure they’ll take over?”

“The White Lotus will stay…” She gripped the grass and then breathed deeply. “Did I do the right thing?”

“Um…” Asami looked away from her. “Yeah, you had too right? Someone had to stop her.”

“She could have killed me… I think she wanted too, I think they all did.” Jian’s words played through Korra’s head.

Asami was quiet. It was obvious to anyone that she was trying to figure out how to respond.

Korra sighed. “So, what do we do now?”

“We shouldn’t stay her long, not with the White Lotus on their way. They’ll probably search outside the city… but we’re going to need a car, no a truck.” She looked in the direction of Zaheer and P’Li.

Korra nodded agreeing. “Can you get us one?”

Asami nodded. “I think so, I’ve never stolen one but I know how hotwire, well the concept at least. It would be nice to have Mako to help… can you wait here?”

“Um yeah sure. Just be careful.”

* * *

 

  _Korra_

 

Asami took longer than she had expected. Korra would shift around, watch in all directions, and listen for the sound of a vehicle approaching. Ghazan joined her outside for a little bit, giving her an update on Mako, and then he went back to be with Ming-Hua.

Finally she heard the truck approaching. She prepared herself in case it was White Lotus, but then smiled when she saw Asami in the driver’s seat.

P’Li had woken up, but she was dazed and could barely walk on her own. Bolin helped Mako inside.

Korra sat next to Asami in the front and they drove, first stopping to pick up Naga and Pabu where the others had left them.

Korra rested her head against the window, every so often looking at the others in the back. She’d often hear Zaheer begging P’Li to rest and P’Li insisting everything was fine. Mako would rest his head in his knees and Ming-Hua was always checking on someone.

 “Where exactly are we going?” Korra asked Asami.

“Far away.”

Asami drove, only stopping once, and never showing signs of fatigue. Korra barely said a word, no one did really. Except for Bolin. And by the way he spoke one would think that he hadn’t stepped foot in Ba Sing Se that night.

It was almost two days later by the time Asami stopped in a port town. It was small and out of the way. She used the last of the money on her to buy a small one bedroom home, a little far from the town. And no neighbors.

Several steps led up to the entrance, which gave P’Li trouble.

Korra carried in a few blankets that they picked up during one of their stops and dropped them in the bedroom.

“You know…” Bolin walked up next to her. “This place is kind of nice.” He looked around. “Well get to spend a lot of time together.”

Korra rolled her eyes and then started spreading out the blankets, purposefully taking her time. Bolin took the hint and left the room.

She was able to make two make shift beds for the room, and even then it was a tight fit. And there was still six more needed.

“Well just sleep in shifts.” She groaned.

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

The place was small enough to fit in her bedroom back home. But so was the last house. Still, this one was much more cramped.

There were only a few things left from the previous owner. A table, a few shelves, and a mirror right in the middle of the largest room.

The mirror caught her off guard. She looked at it and saw that there was still a mark on her cheek where Korra had healed her.

She placed her hand over the scar and then tried to use her hair to cover it. Then she’d turn her head to look at her face from different angles. There was no hiding.

She noticed Ghazan and Bolin taking notice and then blushed, realizing how long she had been in front of the mirror. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Zaheer getting P’Li settled on blankets and her refusing to want to rest.

She looked at Bolin and Ghazan in the mirror.

“Do you think it will fade?”

They both looked at each other as if wanting the other to answer.

“Um I’m sure it will.” Bolin answered. “Just give it a few days.”

“It’s not that deep is it?” Ghazan continued.

Asami sighed. She remembered getting hit but thinking nothing of it, more worried about P’Li. The scar could be felt under her fingers and it could easily be covered up with some foundation, but then she remembered what little money she still had with her.

“You know, it does look kind of cool.” Bolin spoke.

“Yeah,” Ghazan agreed. “If you walk into a bar, everyone will know not to mess with you.”

Asami frowned. “I don’t want anyone to be afraid of me.”

Bolin and Ghazan looked at each other again.

Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it will be fine.”

* * *

 

_Mako_

 

The first night at their new place had been rough. He tossed and turned, and the few times he did manage to doze off, he’d be woken up from a nightmare. He’d hold his stomach, thinking it was going to break open, and trying to convince himself that it wouldn’t happen.

He heard Ming-Hua all through the night, running back and forth and telling her and Zaheer to get sleep. He had no idea what was going on with P’Li but from what little he knew of her, she seemed off. He was happy that she was okay.

He gave up early in the morning, after Asami and Bolin had gotten up for the day. Slowly he made his way out of the room only to overhear Ming-Hua and Bolin around the corner.

“That should be everything, do you think you can handle it?” Ming-Hua asked.

“Yeah no problem.” Bolin responded.

Mako picked up his pace and turned the corner. Bolin was wearing a yellow jacket with the hood pulled over his head. He held up a pair of goggles.

“You know I think these would-“

“You’re not wearing those!”

“What’s going on.” Mako approached them.

“I’m going to go out and get us some things.” Bolin held up a slip of paper. “There’s not much here and Asami gave us some money-“

“I’m going with you.”

“No.” Ming-Hua said curtly. “You’re staying here.”

Mako looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “I’m not letting Bolin go out by himself.” He could only imagine Bolin getting into some sort of trouble or messing with the wrong person.

Ming-Hua shook her head. “You’re still not okay.”

“I’m fine. You healed me remember?” He tried to keep his cool but it would be obvious to anyone that he was losing patience.

“Yeah I did, and you’re still not okay to go out.” She folded her water tendrils.

“And how would you know?”

“I’ve been keeping my eye on you. You’re okay.” Her eyes narrowed. He noticed the dark circles under them.

“You’re just going to send Bolin out there all by himself!” He raised his hands up but Ming-Hua didn’t seem phased.

“Korra is not okay to go out either. Asami and Ghazan were awake all night and Zaheer and P’Li aren’t going out!” She paused and took a deep breath. “Don’t worry, your brother will be fine, but if you go out we may have to send Ghazan out to carry you back here. That is if you don’t put the two of you in danger first.”

He glared at her. But it didn’t seem like he was going to convince her otherwise. He could never take her in a fight, and if she wanted, she could just freeze his feet in place, preventing him from leaving.

“Mako, don’t worry I’ll be fine, I’ve done this tons of times.” Bolin gave a wry smile. “I’m an expert.”

Mako folded his arms. “I still don’t’ know about this… just be careful out there… and don’t talk to anyone, or go sight-seeing, just get what you need and come back.”

Ming-Hua groaned and rolled her eyes.

Bolin smiled. “Don’t worry, no one will notice me.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

It had been a few days since she had done any real bending. She wanted to rest longer but didn’t want to stay in bed all day. So she forced herself up.

Outside, Korra went over the basics of each of the elements, the stuff she learned as a beginner. She had little control over her water and managed to splash herself. Airbending wasn’t any better, she could only make a puff, any flames she created were small, like a candle, and her earthbending was the equivalent of a child who just discovered that they were a bender.

She let out a yell of frustration and tried to raise up a rock. The ground only cracked. 

 _I just need more sleep._ She frowned _No I can do this._

She pulled out water out of pond and whirled it around her body, thoughts of Ba Sing Se interrupted her concentration and she stumbled and stepped out of her stance. The water fell to her feet.

She groaned. _Did I fuck it all up?_ Thought of the chaos in the city, the collapsing palace, Jian’s words.

She tried to make another flame in her palms, but it barely lit.

_We’ll just get the next avatar._

She slammed her foot to the ground, making a small crater. Then she took a deep breath.

 _I should go meditate._ It was all she could think to do. Ideally it would calm her down and center her.

Mako passed her as she entered the house. Neither acknowledged each other. An irked Ming-Hua could be overheard talking to P’Li.

The bedroom was empty. Korra sat in the middle of the floor, closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. But images of Jian, Sheng, and the Earth Queen kept interrupting her thoughts.

She groaned and tried again. Soldiers surrounded her, trying to stop her and Ming-Hua. A blood bender had her.

She opened her eyes again and sighed. Zaheer could help her, but he was completely focused on P’Li and hadn’t really spoken to anyone since Ba Sing Se.

Then she thought about P’Li, wondering if she was alright. The combustionbender had been up walking and seemed to be okay. But by the way Ming-Hua and Zaheer were acting, Korra knew something wasn’t okay.

She was startled by the front door bursting open.

“You gotta check this out!” Bolin cried.

Korra jumped up, more annoyed than anything.

The others were already gathered around Bolin. He held a newspaper. Korra nudged between Ghazan and Zaheer and read the headline.

**Avatar Korra Dead**

Korra snatched the paper out of his hand and started to read, ignoring Ming-Hua’s scoff. Asami moved closer to her to continue reading.

Korra read, rolling her eyes. The article reported that Ba Sing Se fell after a small group, including four escaped criminals, invaded the city, started a war, entered the palace and murdered the queen. Avatar Korra was there to protect her but was killed in action Evidence of combustionbending indicated that the killer was likely P’Li. Other suspects included Asami, Mako, Bolin, and for some reason, their former pro bending team Hasook. White Lotus now have control of the city until a successor was found.

“I wasn’t ever in the palace.” P’Li folded her arms.

She finished reading, wanting to laugh, but all she could think about the was the White Lotus having control of the Earth Kingdom. And then she thought of her parents and her heart sunk. There was no way to contact them to inform them that she was still alive.

* * *

 Through the week, she’d go outside and practice her bending. But her bending was slow and sluggish as it was the first day she went out. And she couldn’t focus.

Frustrated, she brought Bolin outside to spar, figuring he’d be an easy opponent.

“Earthbending only.” she instructed stepping into a stance. “No lavabending.” It felt like it had been ages since she had attempted lavabending and the thought gave her a headache.

“Okay.” Bolin nodded.

Without warning, Korra raised up a large rock and hurled it at Bolin. Bolin blinked but he didn’t even have to dodge. It sailed past him and bounced off the side of the house. Boling stamped his foot on the ground and tossed a rock at her.

Korra tried to move but she was too slow and was it on the chest an knocked back to the ground. She rolled to her knees and cursed loudly, slamming her fists to the ground.

“Korra are you okay!” Bolin ran over.

“I’m fine!” Korra spat keeping her eyes on the two small craters she made with her fists.

Bolin held out his hand but she didn’t take it. She stood up and turned her back to him, holding up her hand signaling for him not to follow.

“I just need to clear my head.”

She walked, her blood boiling. Never had she lost that badly to Bolin, hell, a beginner could have taken her.

She stopped by a tree, wanting to collapse and bury her head into her knees. Instead, she started to go over the basic forms of each element. But it was all the same. Earth and fire were weak, water was a sloppy mess and air was worse than when she first started working with Tenzin.

Upon finishing, she spotted a small rock, tempted to try combustionbending. The nearest home to theirs wasn’t too far away but maybe they wouldn’t notice.

“Hey.” Ming-Hua’s voice called out to her.

Startled, Korra turned around quickly, worried that Ming-Hua had seen her pathetic waterbending… or any of her bending.

 Dark circles were under the waterbender’s eyes and her hair was loose in its bun. Ming-Hua looked at Korra, as if waiting for her to say something.

“Come in side.” She finally said and then gestured for Korra to follow.

For the rest of the night, Korra avoided Bolin. She thought about finding Mako and talking to him, but then decided not to. Mako hadn’t really been speaking to anyone that much anyway.

She glanced over a P’Li a few times. P’Li was up and about as if nothing had happened, despite Ming-Hua and Zaheer’s protests. Korra noticed that she was a little unsteady but didn’t think it was as bad as the others were making it out to be.

Korra sighed. She barely spoke to Zaheer and P’Li that week. She had been too concerned about her bending to even take a minute go and talk to her. She had seen Asami with her a few times, but Asami didn’t say much about her.

She went to the bedroom and found Asami with money spread out in front of her.

“Hey.” Korra greeted.

Asami looked up. “Hey.”

“Are you counting that again?” Korra asked. All week, Asami would count her money over and over again. One would think she’d know how much she had by now.

“I’m just trying to figure out how to spend it.” She said. “We really don’t have much left.”

Korra nodded and then changed the subject. “Is P’Li alright? I haven’t really talked to her…”

Asami looked down. “I really don’t know… sometimes she seems fine, but then… well yesterday she got up to get a drink and then forgot what she was doing… and sometimes she wakes up and has to take a minute to remember where she is.”

Korra was silent for a moment. “But Ming-Hua healed her right?”

“Yeah… but I guess a head injury is beyond what she can do?” Asami paused. “Ming-Hua thinks she’ll be okay in a few weeks.” Asami didn’t sound the least bit convincing.

“She doesn’t really say much but I think she wants to be okay.” Asami continued. “That’s why she keeps getting up.” She paused and looked up at Korra again. “I’ve been thinking about buying a Pai Sho board, and maybe we can play and it will give her something to do but…” Asami looked down at her money. “I can’t justify the expense.”

Korra shrugged. “If it helps her I don’t see why you shouldn’t.”

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

Through the night, she thought about what Korra had said. Just go buy the game. But the thought stressed her out. There were so many other things the money could be spent on. And what really frustrated her was the fact that she had so much money sitting in the bank that she couldn’t access.

Once the money ran out what could she do? The last thing she wanted was to become the most useless member of the team.

By the morning, she was set on going out, if anything, just to get some fresh air.

Before leaving, she passed the mirror and glanced at it. Without make up her face was barely recognizable, even to herself. Every little blemish stood out and her eyes looked weary. And then there was the scar that split one side of her face.

She sighed and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. “I wouldn’t want anyone to recognize me anyway.”

The town was small. She passed by many fruit and vegetable stands taking note of their prices. She walked by shops, ignoring the clothes and accessories on display. The Earth Kingdom clothes she wore were so plain. Then she spotted a shop where she could get a cheap pai sho board. But she kept walking.

Reaching the end of town, she kept going, thinking about Future Industries. It was probably being investigated by now. Who knew what state it was in.

Up ahead, an older couple stood out in front of their car with the hood open and a tool bag at their feet. Asami instinctively walked faster.

“Do you need any help I’m… I work at my father’s garage.” She forced a smile hoping they would buy the lie.

“Sure, if you don’t mind.” The older man said. “I never really got the hang of these.”

Asami looked at the engine, noticing the problem right away.

“It’ll be an easy fix.” She said and then looked away. “But it won’t be free.”

“What’s your price?”

Asami gave a number. One that would be cheaper than what most would charge. The couple agreed and she reached into the tool bag, pulled out a wrench and got to work.

It didn’t take long and once she was finished, the couple paid her, happy with her work.

“Do you think you could give me a ride back to town?” She pocketed the money.

“No problem, climb in.”

She requested to be let out outside of a shop that sold many games and trinkets. She did a quick look around inside and when she was done, left with a pai sho game.

* * *

 

_Korra_

 

After a frustrating morning of practice, she found Ghazan and convinced him to go outside to spar.

 “Earthbending only.” She said. “Just let me practice first.”

She went over the basic forms for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day, embarrassed that Ghazan had to watch. One rock fell and nearly hit her foot.

“Korra, you’ve been practicing a lot lately, why don’t you take a break for a few days.” Ghazan suggested.

“I can’t.” Korra said in a low voice. “this shouldn’t happen…”

“You’ve been through a lot lately, it’s okay to-“

“No!” Korra snapped and then raised up her hands. “Alright let’s just go!”

She forced her hands forward. The attack was weak and Ghazan blinked as he watched it slow meters in front of him.

“Come on! We’re sparring!”

Ghazan attacked and a rock sailed past her, obviously missing on purpose.

She retaliated, not caring. All she wanted was one hit. But she missed.

With every one of his moves, Ghazan purposefully missed. It pissed Korra off every time. She pulled up a large rock and hurled it at Ghazan.

Ghazan took a step to the side and the rock hit him in the arm. He fell back.

Korra folded her arms and frowned.

“Hey look you won.” Ghazan said getting up and forcing a smile.

She glared at him. “You let me win.”

Ghazan sighed. “Korra I really do think you need to take a break.  We can go inside and talk if you need to.”

“I’m not taking any breaks!” She threw her hands down and ran inside.

She found Mako sitting against a wall with his chin resting in his hand.

“We’re going outside.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

“Korra?” He stumbled.

“We’re gonna spar.”

“Um okay.”

She pulled him along practically dragging him letting him go once they were outside.

“Firebending only.” Korra said.

Mako gulped and got into a stance.

She attacked. Her fire was weak and she didn’t come anywhere close to hitting Mako, but she didn’t care. She attacked again.

Mako retaliated. She tried to dodge, but fire hit her in the shoulder.

She cried out and stomped her foot onto the ground. Earth rose up under Mako’s foot and he stumbled.

“Hey you said fire only!”

Korra raised up her arms to airbend and Mako took a step backwards.

Two water tendrils wrapped around her wrists. “That’s enough!” Ming-Hua yelled and then gave her a cold look. “You need to go inside.”

Korra tried to pull her arms free but the water tendrils wouldn’t budge. It took everything to not start screaming at her, but then Korra smiled.

“Come on, let’s spar then.”

Ming-Hua shook her head. “Not now.”

“Why,” Korra tried to keep her voice steady. “You don’t think I’m any good?”

“No.” Ming-Hua said calmly. “You’re not well right now.”

She tried to force her hands up again. “I’m fine! Come on let’s go!”

She kicked fire at Ming-Hua, which the waterbender barely side stepped. Then she stomped her feet for a weak earthbending attack.

“I said stop.” Ming-Hua pulled her wrists down. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be!”

Korra started to twist her leg again but Ming-Hua forced her arms to the ground. She landed on her knees cursing.

She then felt power coursing through her, and then it faded, and then came again. She stood up feeling like she could easily break apart the water tendrils but it faded again.

“Don’t even think about it.” Ming-Hua glared at her.

“Korra stop!” Mako followed.

When the rush of power came again, Korra broke apart the water tendrils with enough force that Ming-Hua stumbled backwards. The avatar state was getting easier to hold and soon she could probably stay in.

Ming-Hua jumped up and gathered up water to form new tendrils. She held them up ready to defend herself.

Korra was about to enter the avatar state again. But she felt jabbing in the back of her neck, down her back, and along her arms. Her chi stopped flowing. She desperately tried to airbend and then waterbend but both elements were very weak. Water wouldn’t even lift.

She looked behind her and saw Asami giving her an icy stare.

“Let’s go inside Korra.”

* * *

 She spent the rest of the day in the room with her head buried in her knees. Her mind kept replaying the earlier events and every time, she’s burry her head deeper. Then she’d make herself sick imagining herself attacking Ming-Hua or Mako in the avatar state.

There was a knock at the door.

“Korra can I come in?” Asami spoke gently.

“Yeah.” Korra said quietly.

The door opened and Asami kneeled down next to her.

“Are you okay?”

Korra lifted her head. Part of her wanted Asami to scold her for the way she acted, another part wanted her to tell her that she hadn’t been that bad.

“I’m fine… I’m sorry… I don’t know why I-“ She buried her head again.

“I’m glad you’re okay but I’m not the one you should apologize too,”

“I know.” Korra sighed. “Mako and Ming-Hua, are they okay?” She had expected Ming-Hua to come in and scold her, but she didn’t. And that had Korra concerned.

“They’re fine… Mako is worried about you.” Asami paused. “I think Ming-Hua is just a little shook up. She told everyone to give you space and some time to cool down.”

“I thought I’d get an earful from her.”

Asami was quiet. “She’s been overwhelmed lately… especially with P’Li, but I don’t think she’s-“

“And I’m adding to her stress.” Korra interrupted groaning.

Asami put her hands on her shoulders and they sat there for several minutes.

“Do you want to go talk to her?”

Korra shook her head. Whether or not Ming-Hua was angry Korra had no idea what to say to her.

* * *

 In the morning, she didn’t have the energy to get out of bed. So Korra rolled over, closed her eyes, and thought about being back at Air Temple Island, practicing airbending with Tenzin and his family and going to some stupid fancy event. She fell asleep dreaming of Republic City, only to be woken up by P’Li and Ming-Hua arguing.

She stifled a groan and kept her eyes closed. With any luck they’d be gone soon.

“P’Li, you need to rest, just for a little bit.”

Without even looking at her, Korra could tell that Ming-Hua was doing her best trying not to shout.

“I told you I’m fine,”

“But you have another head ache, and you said that the light was bothering you.”

Korra was about to get up and tell them both to be quiet and to just let P’Li go wherever she wanted. But then she debated whether or not she wanted to get into a three-way fight. She understood why Ming-Hua would want P’Li in that room, it was significantly darker and quieter than the rest of the house.

“You know I’ve had far worse than this, I was a soldier. My entire village burned down.” Korra perked up wanting to listen.

“I have trouble believing that you’ve had a worse injury, even if you were a child-“

Ming-Hua stopped suddenly and Korra opened her eyes.

P’Li stomped her foot forward. “You don’t know anything about that!”

Ming-Hua cowered back and P’Li stomped off out of the room. Korra sat up.

“What was that about she was a soldier-“

Ming-Hua spun around looking numb and surprised to see Korra awake. “You weren’t supposed to hear that… um… I can’t tell you anything only P’Li can…. But don’t ask her…”She rambled on.

There was a crash from the other room.

“P’Li!” Zaheer cried out.

Ming-Hua whipped around and ran out of the room. Korra jumped out of bed and followed.

P’Li lay on the ground convulsing. The other crowed around watching in horror as Zaheer held his hand on her as if trying to stop the seizure.

“Don’t touch her!” Ming-Hua kneeled down next to him and nudged him away. “Just let it play out!”

Zaheer looked at Ming-Hua as if about to protest, but then he pulled his hand away. Ghazan got down next to them and waited.

Korra squeezed in between Asami and Mako. They both only barely acknowledged her presence.

The seconds seemed like hours as they waited. Korra would glance over at Asami hoping for reassurance, but Asami kept her eyes on P’Li biting her lip.

The seizure would slow and then pick back up and P’Li remained unconscious.

“How much longer Ming-Hua?” Zaheer demanded.

“I don’t know!” Ming-Hua snapped. “Just wait!”

In about another few minutes, the seizure slowed and came to a stop.

“Lay her on her side and we’ll wait for her to wake up.”

Zaheer rolled P’Li over and they waited. Minutes passed. Korra glanced at Bolin. He gave her a hopeful smile.  More minutes passed and P’Li just lay there.

“How much longer? Why isn’t she awake.” The color seemed to drain from Zaheer’s face.

“Um… I don’t know… she should be by now…” Ming-Hua leaned over and put her head near P’Li’s heart.

“Well what do we do?”

Ming-Hua winced but didn’t answer.

“Ming-Hua!”

“I just need  a minute!”

“Ming-Hua what’s wrong with her!”

Zaheer grabbed P’Li’s shoulder and nudged her.

“Zaheer stop!”

“Why isn’t she waking up!”

Ming-Hua took a deep breath. “Zaheer I need you to go to the other room!”

“What? I’m not leaving her!”

“I can’t help her with you yelling over me!”

“I can’t-“

Korra stomped forward and grabbed Zaheer’s arm and yanked him up.

“Come on, she said you need to leave.”

“Korra what are you-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish. Korra dragged him. He fought her back but her grip on him was too strong. Once she made eye contact with Ghazan. He looked shocked but didn’t get up.

She dragged Zaheer into the kitchen and threw him to the floor and then slammed the door shut.

“What’s wrong with you!” Zaheer stood up and tried to push past her, but Korra gripped him and held him back.

“Just let Ming-Hua help her!” Her eyes started to well up. “She’ll help her.” She didn’t quite believe it and it must have showed on Zaheer’s face.

 “You can’t go back in.”

 

* * *

 

_Asami_

 

She watched with her mouth open as Korra dragged Zaheer out of the room, expecting Zaheer to break free.

Ming-Hua seemed far more relaxed now that Zaheer was gone, but she still couldn’t help if that was the best way to handle the situation. She listened to Korra yelling, wondering if she should go intervene.

“Can you put her in the bed?” Ming-Hua asked Ghazan.

“Yeah sure.”

Ghazan lifted P’Li and carried over to the make shift bed. Bolin grabbed a pilled and slipped it under her head.

“She’s going to be alright… right?” Ghazan looked at Ming-Hua hopefully.

Ming-Hua sighed staring at P’Li. “I don’t know.” Then she looked at Asami. “Will you help me?”

“Yeah of course.” Asami replied without even thinking. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

Ming-Hua nodded and then looked at the others. “You three need to leave.”

Mako, Bolin, and Ghazan left without question, Mako and Bolin going into the bedroom and Ghazan going to the kitchen.

“We need to loosen any tight clothing.” Ming-Hua spoke with no emotion.

Asami nodded and got to work.

P’Li wore a white tank top underneath her usual attire. Asami nearly gasped at all the scars and burns that covered her arms and chest. She eyed Ming-Hua hoping for an explanation, but Ming-Hua didn’t even look up at her.

“How long can she be like this?” Asami finally asked.

“A few days.”

“And if she doesn’t wake up?”

Ming-Hua breathed deeply. “We’ll need a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, everything with P'Li hurt to write. I kind of beat up Mako a little bit too. I saw a post on tumblr that showed several of the characters crying and when it got to him, he just had a serious face. So I decided to change that a little bit.
> 
> And of course, Asami is not at all useless. They'd be screwed without her. You'll see more in the next chapter, which will still be angsty but not this angsty. (I hope not).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this one to come out. I recently started back at school which means that I will be working at my job less. So to make up for it, I worked a ton of hours over the summer and was basically too exhausted to work on the fic. I'm taking a math class... and well I suck at math... so I can't promise that the next chapter will come out soon. I'm basically splitting chapter 14 in half. I'll try to finish editing the second half for chapter 15 as soon as I can.

Korra sat, her eyes on P’Li, looking for any sign that her eyes may open. Her chest rose and fell and her breathing remained steady. Zaheer held her hand. Every so often Korra would glance at him, but neither had said a word to each other since she had sat next to him hours ago.

Korra sighed, having no idea what to say. They had both insisted that Ming-Hua take a break and get some sleep. And it had taken everyone to finally convince her to do so.

She eyed Zaheer who had been at P’Li side far longer than anyone. Korra didn’t think he’d leave until she woke up or…

Korra shook her head trying to get rid of that thought. P’Li would be fine. In a few days she’d wake up, Zaheer would go back to normal, quoting old dead airbenders and giving her some random history lesson and then they could start planning their next move.

They sat in silence. Korra though back to the conversation she had overheard between Ming-Hua and P’Li the previous day and felt her cheeks redden. All that speculation she had about P’Li and she never imagined that she would be so wrong. And now she only had more questions. How did it happen? Who was it? Why was nothing done about it? She gripped her pant legs.

Worse was that Ming-Hua told her not to ask P’Li about any of it. And there was no way she’d ask Zaheer, especially if it was something P’Li didn’t want her to know. But still…

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. Ming-Hua yawned as she approached them. Dark circles were visible under her eyes and her hair looked like it hadn’t even been touched.

She motioned for Korra to go to bed.

Looking out the window, if she squinted, she could see hints of the early morning light. Korra wasn’t the least bit tired but she went to the room anyway.

She did a double take when she saw Asami sitting up with all her money spread out in front of her.

“Are you pulling another all-nighter?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Asami didn’t even look up. “How Is she?”

“Still the same.”

Asami frowned and continued to sort her money.

“How many times are you going to count that?” Korra sat next to her.

Asami finally looked up. She looked so different without her usual make up, younger than usual, more tired. “I’m just trying to figure out how we should spend it all… we don’t have much left, and if P’Li needs a doctor, we’re never going to be able to afford it.”

“But even if we did have enough, how could we take her to one? They’re going to know what she is.”

“Yes but…” Asami paused and then seemed to switch thoughts. “Does everyone know what a combustionbender tattoo looks like?”

Korra thought for a moment. Asami did have a point, but she still wasn’t sure if the risk was worth it. “I really don’t know.”

If they did get caught, all her friends would be thrown in to prison, and who knows what would happen to P’Li. Korra would likely get off the easiest by being sent back to the compound, but it wasn’t a place she wanted to go.

Still she thought of ways to make money. She could fight in earth rumble matches and easily make enough in a few days. But her earthbending was still weak and she doubted she’d win.

“Do you know any way we could make money?” Korra asked.

“I thought about working at a garage, but this town is so small and I don’t know if anyone would be hiring.”

Korra nodded.

They were quiet. Korra watched Asami sort the money and wondered what each stack was designated for.

“Do you think she’ll wake up?” Korra asked suddenly.

Asami looked up and then back down. “I don’t’ know-I hope so…. But she hit pretty hard-“ She stopped and remained silent.

Korra stifled a groan. It wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. But it was still better than a no.

* * *

 

She tossed and turned the rest of the night and into the morning, finally giving up on sleep. All morning she paced around the house, watching Ming-Hua tend to P’Li hoping for some good news. Korra would glance outside, wondering if she should go out and work on her bending, but every time she’d tell herself that it would be a waste of time.

Ming-Hua finally gave her a look, indicating that she was annoyed.

So Korra went back to her room and sat, still wrestling with the idea of going outside to practice. The very thought of lifting the tiniest bit of water or the smallest pebbles stressed her out. Any practice always yielded the same results, weak bending. She’d need another strategy.

Korra closed her eyes and started to call for Aang, much like she had done after the battle with Amon.

_Come on Aang… I don’t think I can get any lower than this._

She remained the only person in the room. She tried again.

_You’re supposed to be my avatar guide. I need your help!_

Still nothing. Korra nearly slammed her fist into the ground. What was the point of Aang if he wasn’t going to help her.

She then heard Mako’s voice from the other room.

“Here.”

“Where did you get this?” Asami’s voice followed.

“It doesn’t matter… just take it.”

Curious, Korra stood up to see just what was going on.

“Mako this is a lot.” Asami was looking inside of a pouch, and by the clinking sound, Korra knew that there were coins inside.

“Yeah I know.” He said and then walked passed her.

“Mako…”

Mako ignored her. Asami bit her lip as she watched him walk away.

“Is it really that much of a problem?” Korra asked.

Asami sighed. “It will be if he gets caught.”

* * *

 

Mako went out again the next day and returned with more money. Korra wanted to go with him, just to be somewhat useful, but she didn’t feel like she’d have the energy to make it out the door.

Along with the money, Mako also had a newspaper. A huge article detailed the fall of the Earth Kingdom and discussed who would be the next in line. The White Lotus had gotten control of Ba Sing Se and the surrounding areas. But not everyone in the Earth Kingdom was keen on them taking over and the article seemed to indicate that some providences might resist.  There were also those that weren’t excited for the monarchy to continue.

Korra rested her forehead in the palm of her hand, hating that the White Lotus were now in charge. Worse was that her going to Ba Sing Se is what had brought them there. Then she had to wonder if the people would be better under the White Lotus... her head began to hurt.

“What happens if some of the providences resist?” Korra finally asked.

“It all really depends…” Ghazan said. “But they could go to war.”

Korra groaned and left everyone.

* * *

 

She spent the rest of the day in the bedroom trying to sort everything out. The Earth Kingdom was now a mess and there was nothing she could do about it. The White Lotus had currently taken over… maybe without the queen they wouldn’t be so bad… maybe the next in line would be a better person… but now they could go to war…

She buried her head into her knees.

_Aang I really need you! Roku? Kyoshi?_

None of them spoke to her.

Later she faked being asleep as the others came to bed. The two people she wanted to talk to were Zaheer and P’Li… They would have the best advice. Neither could talk to her though.

She sat up when she was sure that Mako and Asami were asleep.

The room felt like it was caving in on her and every little sound made her wince. She stood up and nearly stumbled. Her body felt heavy but she dragged herself out of the room, through the house, and out the front door.

* * *

 

_Ming-Hua_

It was tough convincing Zaheer to go to bed. He was so adamant about staying by P’Li’s side until she woke up. But finally, he agreed to go once Ming-Hua promised that she’d wake him up if P’Li showed any signs of waking up… or getting worse.

P’Li’s condition remained the same. Ming-Hua had hoped that this would be the night that she would show some change. She didn’t show it to the others but she was worried. In two days, they’d have to decide about getting her a doctor. Ming-Hua would risk prison for P’Li… as would Zaheer. She’d send Ghazan away with the kids to keep them safe. He’d want to stay with the three of them, but one look from Ming-Hua and he’d agree to go.

Logically it was all too great of a risk. But if they lost P’Li, they’d surely lose Zaheer too, or at the very least, he’d never the same again.

She groaned and then looked at P’Li, wondering if she’d ever speak to her again, and felt a wave of emotion as her eyes welled up. Ming-Hua had always felt close to her, ever since P’Li dragged her into that small apartment she and Zaheer once owned. P’Li always listened to her and would stay up with her if needed. If she weren’t with Zaheer…

Ming-Hua shook her head angry with herself for even beginning to think that thought. She had no right to fantasize… not after she blurted out her most personal secret… and Korra of all people had to overhear. Ming-Hua closed her eyes trying to forget that day. She had no idea what Korra and P’Li talked about during their training, but from the way P’Li reacted… she doubted it was about her time with the Warlord.

Ghazan sat down next to her bumping his knee into hers, startling her. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed he had gotten close.

She blinked away any tears and hoped she could pass any redness in her eyes off as fatigue. Then she looked at him waiting for him to speak.

“You should really get some rest too…” He spoke. “You’ve haven’t slept much.”

“I’m the healer.” Ming-Hua responded. “I need to stay awake with her.”

“I can stay up with P’Li- “

Ming-Hua faked a laugh. “Like you’d know if she got worse.”

“But Ming-Hua.”

“Ghazan I’m staying awake.” She said firmly.

They sat in silence. Ming-Hua had to admit to herself that she was happy that he was there. It had started to get a little lonely with just her next to P’Li.

“What are we going to do?” Ghazan finally asked.

“About what?” Ming-Hua stifled a yawn.

“We can’t stay here forever… if the White Lotus get to this area, they will recognize us.”

Ming-Hua cringed, having not thought about that. “I don’t know… Zaheer will be no help until P’Li wakes up, and we have no way of contacting anyone else in the Red Lotus.”

“Just so you know.” Ghazan said his voice very serious. “I’m not going back to prison.”

Ming-Hua nodded understanding. She didn’t want to go back to her prison either. She had a little hope that Korra could bust them out again, the White Lotus thought she was dead after all. If they found them, and found out that she was alive… Ming-Hua shivered.

From the other room, they heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other and then Ghazan stood up and looked out the window.

“It’s Korra… where is she going at this hour?”

Ming-Hua sighed. “I’ll go get her.”

“You sure you don’t want me to?”

“No, I’ll handle this… watch over P’Li.”

* * *

 

_Korra_

The chilled air bit into her exposed arms, but she didn’t mind. At least she was feeling something, even if it did remind her of home, locked in that compound.

Drunks called out to her but she ignored them, even the one who seemed a little angry when she didn’t acknowledge him. He could barely stand up anyway.

She walked, sticking close to the street lights, listening to ambient sound of the people in bars that were still open, unsure of her destination.

Footsteps rapidly approached from behind. Her instincts told her to turn around and prepare for an attack. But she didn’t and barely braced herself.

“Korra!”

She immediately recognized Ming-Hua’s voice. She groaned and kept walking.

Ming-Hua caught up and stopped in front, facing her.

Korra tilted her head waiting for her to speak. But Ming-Hua looked at a loss for words instead of her usual hard look. Her eyes went to the ground and Korra was about to walk around her.

“Um… what are you doing out here?”

“I needed air.” Korra made the annoyance in her voice clear. She had half expected Ming-Hua to grab her with her water tendrils and carry her back to the house.

Ming-Hua looked up and tried her best to hold eye contact. “Um… it’s late… you should really get back inside… you can go out tomorrow.”

“So now I need your permission to go outside?” Korra folded her arms.

“Um it’s not that- “

Korra sighed. “I can’t go back... something’s wrong…”

“What do you mean?” Ming-Hua said quickly.

“You know what! My bending sucks! I can barely lift a rock, or water or make any fire and airbending is a mess! I’m supposed to be the avatar… and ugh!”

Ming-Hua looked around prompting Korra to realize how loudly she had been speaking. But no one seemed to overhear. Then Ming-Hua frowned.

“You just-.” She stopped and then spoke softer. “You went through a lot. You just need to rest and we’ll work on your- “

“That’s all I’ve been doing! And it’s not working!” Korra threw up her hands. Ming-Hua flinched and backed up but then straightened herself up.

Her eyes welled up “I ran to Ba Sing Se to help the Earth Kingdom and look how that turned out! And I can’t do anything about it!” She tried to blink away her tears. “Now the White Lotus have control… that’s exactly what I didn’t want!”

Ming-Hua looked at the ground. After a moment, you finally spoke. “The queen needed to be stopped…. Things could have gone better… we didn’t know the White Lotus were there… and you’re the avatar so you were doing what you were supposed to do and………….ugh why is this so easy for Zaheer!”

She paused. “You did everything that you could and were supposed to do.” Ming-Hua didn’t seem satisfied at all with her response.

Korra sniffled. “Yeah and I threw the Earth Kingdom into chaos… I’m the worst avatar ever.”

“No you’re not!” Ming-Hua said almost automatically and then broke eye contact. “There’s been worse avatars, just ask Zaheer, he’ll tell you about all of them… and the queen needed to be stopped…”

Ming-Hua seemed flustered. Korra felt a little guilty knowing she was trying her hardest… but she still didn’t want to go back to that house.

“What does it matter? There’s nothing I can do if my bending is weak. I mean I can’t go avatar state much less control it… and I keep seeing them again… Jian, Sheng, the Queen, I’ll be doing something and I’ll remember fighting them and...” Her head started to hurt and she saw a brief flash of her fight at the palace and remembered Jian’s words, _we’ll just get the next avatar._ “I can’t make it go away!”

Ming-Hua nodded as if she understood. “I can-we can help you through that. Flash backs are common after combat… and other things. Those might be why your bending is weaker.”

“But am I really even needed? All I ever do is make things worse… is the avatar even needed? Jian even said that if I died they could just get the next avatar.”

She seemed to be scrambling for what to say next.

“Um… yeah I’d say you’re needed, when the last avatar disappeared, the world fell into a war for 100 years and it didn’t end until Aang came back…”

Ming-Hua never finished. Without thinking Korra threw her arms around her and held her tight. Ming-Hua tensed up but quickly relaxed and rested her head against Korra. Tears flowed as she held Ming-Hua. Korra hadn't expected her to say what she needed to hear.

When Korra finally let go, Ming-Hua looked at her surprised.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

There were silent through most of their walk home. Korra felt a little embarrassed that she had gotten so emotional in front of Ming-Hua. And she was starting to get tired.

“Um…” Ming-Hua finally said. “I like you as the avatar. You grew up around a bunch of morons and you still turned out okay.” She paused. “And besides you’re a lot less annoying than Aang if that play was any indication and… I don’t know the next avatar will probably be some pain in the ass earthbender…”

Korra smiled. “So I grew on you then?”

Ming-Hua frowned. “Yeah you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be happier. I can finally wake the sleeping beauty.


End file.
